Dragons, Ponies & Engines
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Dragon Prince Zuko, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends as the world of Equestria and the world of Thomas and Friends crosses over. Friendships will form, enemies will emerge and worlds will be united but can they find time to do that and Discover the Secrets of an Ancient Creature that is about to return? Edited by Chaosmagemon.
1. Zuko's Decision

Disclaimer: Greetings Fans, This is the beginning of my newest story for . It's a Crossover I like to call, Dragons Ponies and Engines. It's a Crossover between My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Thomas and Friends and the Spyro the Dragon Series with references of Avatar the Last Airbender in there alongside TUGS. I do not own the aforementioned shows I only own my ocs. Thank you that is all. Now let's get on with the show.

**Zuko's Suggestion **

It was the summer of 2014 on the Island of Sodor the Engines were all working hard hauling passengers and goods but lately the engines had been working so hard that their axles were on the verge of breaking. At Tidmoth Sheds that Evening some of the Engines and their friends were having a discussion.

Electra: sixteen trains in one day for each of you. That's a new record for steam engines but it's taking a toll on you lot. Donald and Douglas worked so hard that they broke their pipes and now they have to get to the Steamworks for repairs.

Henry: I know which is why we need a new Station Pilot at Tidmoth and fast.

James: Not to mention we need some help with the goods work. Henry and I can't keep up with it, even with Neville and Murdoch on goods work full time.

Gordon: And Pip and Emma broke down from all the extra work so I had to take the express all the way from here to London in their place. We need another engine or so to help us.

Zuko who was a red dragon was listening to the Engines talk and he could remember the days he was flung from his home dimension before the railway was nationalized and he had seen a lot of stuff. Electra who was a yellow dragon from the same dimension as Zuko was could also hear the engines speak but unlike Zuko she didn't like laziness.

Electra: You lot are just being lazy and slack. Show some back bone, this is where you steam engines say that you've done more in a 100 years than what diesels can do in an eternity so prove it.

Henry, James, and Gordon all glared hard at the Electric Element Dragon for that comment.

Zuko: Electra perhaps you should can it. That's exactly what you said around 1925 or so and it was your big mouth that brought my evil cousin here and caused the whole diesels are better than steam engines fiasco to happen.

Electra: Sorry Zuko but I'm just trying to remind the engines not to be so lazy. Daisy was lazy and I had to bark just to get her into shape.

Thomas: Daisy has come a long way since then but I'm with the big engines on this. We do need a full time station pilot at Tidmoth and the sooner we find one the sooner I can return to the branchline. I cannot believe you and Zuko talked the Fat Controller into sticking me here for three weeks.

Electra: You're the one still on punishment for running into a sinkhole by accident Thomas.

Zuko: It was either that or we pull Splatter and Dodge from Vicarstown to do the shunting here.

?: I still say we should've pulled Pug or Jinty to do the shunting or get Zuko to call in Fowler Era LMS Engines to pick up the slack.

Electra Zuko and the engines turned to see a blue Dragon with white markings on her legs resembling socks appear.

Electra: Perhaps if the Fat Controller had gotten a tank engine or a diesel shunter to replace Duck then we wouldn't be in this mess Kasumi.

The new Dragon known as Kasumi spoke up.

Kasumi: Well it's not my fault and it's not the fat Controller's fault either Electra. You need to remember that we're only human and I can tell you right now that Haru would agree and he's an Earth Element Dragon.

Zuko: But Haru is on the mainland dealing with a crisis there and he won't be back for a while.

Edward: Can we please get back to our main issue here.

Zuko: Edward's right, In any case I think I may have found a solution. I had a word with some of the Controllers of the Heritage Railways and the Queen and they let me Electra and some of the other Dragons create a museum to preserve working steam engines and we got them in good working order. We also managed to preserve plenty of Tank Engines and tender engines of all classes too and it's right here on Sodor.

Electra: The point is that I had Zeng go see the Fat controller to tell him about the extra work and he's bringing in some extra help. Personally I do hope it's a diesel or two. No offense to you guys but I can't use my electric element to power up steam engines. It only works on the Peel Godred Electric Engines.

Duck: I just hope the new diesel shunter isn't a Class 08. You know full well what happened the last time one was here.

Electra: I'm well aware of that but given time we can reform him and teach him to work with Steam Engines.

Zuko: And for the record Duck the loss of many steam engines was the fault of Dr. Richard Beeching and his stupid Modernization plan.

Edward: I understand that Prince Zuko but some steam engines find it hard to see the situation like that and they had to endure numerous diesels saying that diesels are better than steam engines but the other railway even began scrapping older diesels too.

Electra: Which is why I opened a Museum for Diesels just as Zuko opened one for Steam Engines only the one for Diesels is in Barrow-In-Furness. One more thing, while I do prefer the modernization plan I believe that it could've been carried out much better by simply putting in Shunting Diesels first and then waiting for the BR Standard Class steam Engines to work for 30 Years before scrapping them. That way the earlier diesels would've improved. Zuko and I even told Beeching that.

Zuko: But he didn't listen and he went ahead with the plan anyway.

BoCo: at least you two are wise enough to look at it like that and at least me and Bear are safe here.

Zuko: well it's good to know that some diesels are nice and that some steam engines can see the big picture and Edward please call me Zuko.

Zuko wasn't like most royals that went around telling everybody that he was royalty. He was humble and polite instead of being rude and obnoxious which was the reason he got along well with many of the humans and as they were discussing a goose wearing Chinese clothes flew in on the back of a green Dragon.

Electra: Zeng where have you been and why are you with Haru?

Zeng: Haru and I bring news we need to deliver it to the fat controller at once.

Haru: The Fat Controller also wants to see us and by us he means the dragons and Zeng.

Zuko Kasumi and Electra got the message as they flew off to the fat controller's office.

Thomas: Hopefully this new Engine will do well cause we need all the help we can get.

Edward: Zuko would say that no matter how bad we have it there's always somebody else who has it worse than we do.

Later that evening with Zeng and the Dragons they had managed to get to the Fat Controllers office which had a landing area for Dragons.

Zeng: here we are sir. I brought Zuko and the others as you told me to. Now can I please go. I have news I need to deliver to Zuko's father, Dragon King Iroh at once.

The Fat Controller: Go Zeng and take Haru with you. I have a feeling that both of you need to deliver the news to Iroh at once.

Zeng nodded as he and Haru left before the fat controller turned to see Zuko, Electra and Kasumi.

The Fat Controller: Zuko I'm sure you have an idea as to why I called you, Electra, and Kasumi here. Well I'm giving some new diesel engines a trial since the work loads are getting too heavy.

Electra was thrilled to have some new diesels around but Zuko and Kasumi were worried.

Kasumi: with all due respect sir Zuko, Haru and I were hoping that you'd have some Steam Engines to try out.

Zuko: I'm with Kasumi on this one. Every diesel you've brought here so far has been nothing but trouble.

Electra: What about Bear and BoCo? They're nice and if I recall correctly Bear the resident Class 35 Hymek was the one who defended us from his then colleague Spamcan better known as D199 a Class 46 Peak.

Kasumi: true but I was hoping for some steam engines to try out.

The Fat controller: Funny you should mention that which is why I have an assignment for you Kasumi.

Kasumi: (excited) for me sir? How lovely what is it?

The Fat Controller: You and Zuko are to go to the mainland to see if there are any BR Standard Class Steam Engines in hiding and bring them to Sodor at once. The Diesels I'm trying out are two Class 57s, a Class 70 diesel, a Class 56 Grid diesel, a Class 17, and a Class 14 Diesel Shunter. If any of them prove to be troublesome I'd like some engines ready at once to replace them.

Zuko and Kasumi: You can count on us sir.

Zuko and Kasumi then flew off to the mainland to do just that.

Electra: Okay so what do you want me to do?

The Fat Controller: You've spent your life around diesels on the Mainland and the British Railways so I'll need you to keep an eye on them.

Electra: in other words you want me to screen them to make sure they're willing to work with steam engines and you don't want a repeat of what happened with the last three mainline diesels to show up right?

The Fat Controller nodded as Electra accepted her assignment before she left.

The Fat Controller: (Thinking) From what Electra tells me the Class 14 actually likes working with steam engines and is more comfortable around them than her own fellow diesels and the Class 56 actually likes shunting her own trains when the shunter is unavailable. My real concern is the Class 17, the Class 70 and the Class 57s. The former has lousy performance due to design issues but he is eager to make a good impression but the 57s I do hope they don't cause too much trouble. The Class 70 however I don't know much about but it's very strong so that can take some of the goods work off of Murdoch's buffers but personality wise I hope this engine will blend in well.

With that the Fat Controller went to go get some sleep for the night.


	2. The New Diesels

**The New Diesels **

Next morning the engines were at Tidmoth sheds getting cleaned and oiled up for the days work ahead. Electra had taken to waking Thomas up at the crack of dawn so as not to let Zuko's traditionalist cousin do it for her.

Thomas: (Grumbling) I can't believe I have to wake up at the crack of dawn to do the shunting and get the coal for the other engines.

Electra: (Sternly) That's part of your punishment Thomas, and personally this is what you should've been doing until the Fat Controller's grandfather, the original Sir Topham Hatt bought Percy. Kasumi and I even told him and so did Haru and Prince Zuko.

Haru: You're beginning to sound like Prince Zuko's traditionalist cousin Princess Azula.

Thomas Edward and Percy all shuddered knowing full well how dangerous Azula could be, especially when tradition was broken. Zuko himself knew since he had to live with her when Azula's father died. Before anyone could say anything else, the Fat Controller and four new diesels arrived.

The Fat Controller: As you all know the workloads have gotten heavier, and with Donald and Douglas in the Steamworks for repairs you need some extra help. So Prince Zuko and I have decided to give some new diesels a trial and see how they do. If all goes well then they'll be able to take some of the goods work off of your buffers.

Prince Zuko: In other words they'll be here to help with the work and you won't have to work as hard to the point of breaking down.

Kasumi: (worried) No offense, but why diesels? We were kinda hoping you'd bring in some steam engines to help. Every diesel that's been here has been nothing but trouble in the first few weeks of their stay.

Henry: (Firmly to Kasumi) Now Kasumi not all of them have been troublesome. Last time I checked Bear showed potential and even stood up for us during his trial and he actually tried to keep his train running unlike that peak.

The Fat Controller: Henry is right, Kasumi. They need to be given a fair chance. However, in anticipation for this Zuko has some news.

Zuko: Thank you, sir. In the event that any of the diesels prove trouble I have located some mainline certified steam engines to help until additional help can be found.

Kasumi: (sighs relieved) Thank the ancestors. Now we don't have to worry about Josh jumping in to be the substitute or having to call Belle away from the Search and Rescue Center as often.

Josh: (Annoyed) Why is it that everyone calls me the substitute engine?

James: Because you're the one who usually volunteers to fill in for one of us.

Haru: He is right, Josh. You're usually the first to ask to substitute for one of the other engines or do double duty and you even tried to get James out of doing Donald's work while he had his tender mended for crashing into a signal box during his early days here.

Galleth: Then perhaps Sir Charles Topham Hatt should've gotten myself or Salim here when he got Donald and Douglas at the time. Or even better, his father the Original Sir Topham Hatt should've gotten Keira over here when he got Neville.

Henry, Gordon, and James all agreed with the Great Central 8K on that since he preferred goods to passengers, and it also meant that another goods engine meant that they wouldn't have to take goods trains as often.

Electra: Galleth, need I remind you that neither Sir Charles nor his father had that kind of money to spend on engines at the time and neither does Sir Steven Topham Hatt? Besides, you, Salim, Neville, Bear, and Murdoch are doing well on the goods trains already.

The Fat Controller: Electra is right. Anyway, Zuko and I will give out the jobs before we return to the office.

Prince Zuko was about to give the jobs out, but before he could he heard the sound of something falling and right on cue seven figures fell on Sir Steven Topham Hatt causing him to groan and one of the new diesels to laugh loudly.

Class 57: (Laughing) If this is how things are done here then its no real wonder why Beeching's Modernization Plan was put into place years ago. They should've done this here as well.

The Steam Engines were appalled and the dragons were just plain furious while the diesels of the North Western Railway were shocked to hear such language.

Class 14: (Firmly) Zombie, that's enough. That is no way to speak to our potential controller. We are guests here on this railway and as such we should behave as such.

Class 56: Alana is right, Zombie. She may be a shunter but she has respect for her elders. Unlike most of the diesels on the mainland. I may be a diesel engine but I actually prefer talking to steam engines and training with them since I can learn more from them and they have years of wisdom and experience.

Alana: Thanks, Heather. Your support means a lot to me and personally I'd rather work with steam engines any day of the week than with diesels. No offense against you but I'm more at home among steam engines.

Heather: None taken. From all the stories Azula told she made it sound like steam engines were the best thing that were invented and that Dr. Richard was an idiot to scrap them.

Kasumi: Speaking of who, where is Zuko's cousin Azula? She's usually on time.

Azula: (Flying in) I'm right over here. I had to guide Thunderbird the Class 57 to the Steamworks cause he was towing Murdoch who broke down on the way to Crovan's gate to deliver a goods train. Then Larry the class 70 took Murdoch's train for him and Derek is going to be at the Sodor Slate Quarry helping out over there due to the heavy workloads despite the fact he broke down on the way. If you ask me he's more at home doing shunting duties in a quarry than the main line. It's his strong point since he has trouble climbing hills considering the way he was designed. They'll be here any minute.

Right on cue, the three diesels that Azula mentioned showed up panting and tired.

Larry: Sorry we're late, Sir. Thunderbird was helping Murdoch while I took Murdoch's goods train in his place and we got delayed.

Thunderbird: I also had to tow Derek in the process due to his faulty motors. Hopefully you won't hold this against us.

The Fat Controller: That's okay, Larry. You and Thunderbird did the right thing by helping an engine in need and that's what's important.

Zuko: That's also one of the things that Sir Steven and I look for when we test new engines.

Electra: (To Kasumi firmly) Looks like we've already got two candidates to stick around, huh, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Alright, I admit Thunderbird and Larry did a good job by helping Murdoch, but what about our seven guests.

Right on cue, as soon as Kasumi said that the guests woke up feeling disoriented and to the confusion of others they looked like Ponies.

Cyan Pegasus: Oh, my aching head. Twilight, was this part of your plan to get us away from the Crow army?

Orange Pony: Now, Rainbow Dash, I'm sure Twilight has a good answer to where we are.

White Unicorn: And perhaps where we can find a spa. That landing was dirty.

Rainbow Dash: Must you always complain about getting dirty?

Henry: That Unicorn sounds like you, James.

James: Shut it.

Zuko: (Surprised) Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing here? Weren't you still in Canterlot? Rarity? Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rainbow Dash? Spike?

Thomas: You know them, Zuko?

Zuko: Of course I know them. They're from Equestria. It exists on the same planet as the Dragon Realms.

Azula: Not to mention the realm of Dream Valley. Also home to Ponies as well. I met some of them during my travels as have Kasumi, Electra, and Haru.

Gordon: That's very interesting to hear, but can you please introduce them so we can get to work.

Zuko: Oh, right of course. The purple Unicorn here is Twilight Sparkle. She's a bookworm who is able to organize just about anything into their proper places.

Twilight: Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can get along together.

Zuko: The Orange Earth Pony next to her is Applejack. She comes from a family of farmers and she's a hard working Pony.

Applejack: Pleasure to meet y'all. Ah'm Applejack as this here dragon just spoke.

Zuko: The Yellow Pegasi Pony over there is Fluttershy. She's a kind hearted pony who wants to help others, but she's very timid and is afraid of many things. Her biggest fear is Dragons but she's coming around.

Fluttershy: (Quietly) Hello, I'm Fluttershy.

BoCo: Zuko was right she does sound timid, but she does seem like a nice pony and with a bit of confidence she can do great things.

Azula: The Pink Pony with the poofy hair and mane is Pinkie Pie. She's a Party Planning Baker who can make a party out of almost anything.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there everybody, I'm Pinkie Pie.

Engines: Hello, Pinkie Pie.

Azula: The white Unicorn over there is Rarity. She's a fashion designer and she likes gems and diamonds. She's generous and she'll help her friends when the time calls for it.

White Unicorn: What Princess Azula said is true. My name is Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: Hey did you forget about me?

Electra: No we didn't, Rainbow Dash. (To the Engines.) This is Rainbow Dash; the Fastest Pony in Equestria. No Pony can out run or out fly her. She's very competitive at times but she's loyal to her friends and she'd never leave them hanging.

Thomas: Sounds like Loyalty at its finest.

Zuko: And their purple dragon friend over here is Spike. He's a baby dragon.

Spike: Hello everyone.

The engines all said hello back to spike before the Fat controller cleared his throat.

The Fat Controller: now that the introductions are done Its time to go to work. Gordon today you'll be taking the express. James and Henry You'll be doing stopping passenger trains. Galleth, you and Josh will be working with Larry and Thunderbird on goods trains today.

Zuko: Thomas you've got shunting duties with Alana. Heather you will be working with Bear on goods trains. Zombie you and BoCo will work at the Quarry with Derek.

Rainbow Dash: what about us? What are we ponies supposed to do?

Pinkie Pie: Perhaps he can send us back to Equestria or let us work with the Engines.

Zuko: I can only guess that something must've happened in equestria and I tried talking to the princess yesterday.

Twilight: And what did she say?

Zuko: She said that the Crows have invaded Equestria and want to cover the land in eternal night. I can only surmise that they've taken over all of Equestria and captured her by now and destroyed the only portal to get there.

Rarity: So you're saying we're stuck here?

Zuko: I'm afraid so.

Spike and the Ponies sighed knowing that they were gonna be stuck there for a while.

Azula: You might as well make yourselves useful. Sir Steven is it possible to let the Ponies work with some of the engines?

The Fat Controller: I don't see why not.

And so it was arrainged. Twilight would be assigned to work with Thomas and Alana at Tidmoth, Applejack was assigned to work with Henry, Rarity went to work with James, Rainbow Dash went to work with Gordon and Fluttershy went to join Edward while Spike was to remain with Prince Zuko.

The engines began doing their assigned jobs and so far Thunderbird was were learning about handling goods trains from Galleth

Galleth: That's the way Thunderbird. Easy does it and remember don't bump the trucks unless they misbehave.

Thunderbird: I got it Galleth. By the way did anybody tell you you're a good teacher.

In the coaling plant Josh and Larry had their coal trucks arraigned by Charlie and Billy.

Josh: Now remember Larry You'll be doing Murdoch's duties until he's fixed and he was scheduled for mineral duties like Coal and stone.

Larry: And ballast right?

Josh: Yes and our resident expert on mineral haulage is on loan to the other railway filling in for a failed goods diesel. His name is Salim. He trained Murdoch in everything he knew about goods trains.

Larry: I can only guess that he was a GWR Class 2800 right?

Josh: (Stunned and surprised) That's correct how did you know?

Larry: Murdoch told me about him while I was towing him to the Steamworks. He's old but he's a true testament to his creator Churchwood's genius having done mineral duty for over 60 years on the Great Western.

Josh wasn't surprised to have heard that as he and Larry went to make the coal deliveries for the island.

Meanwhile Zombie and BoCo were working on goods trains and needless to say Zombie was cross.

Zombie: Alana shouldn't have butted in like that. She needs to learn that Diesels are the future and steam engines are just a pile of scrap. The Sooner the Fat Controller replaces them with diesels like Larry the better.

BoCo: (Firmly) that's enough Zombie. Those Steam Engines are my friends and as long as the Fat Controller is in charge the steam engines will not be cut up for scrap. Not as long as he and Prince Zuko have anything to say about it.

Zombie: Whatever. Sooner or later it will happen like it or not.

And with that note Zombie rumbled away with her trucks of stone leaving BoCo sighing.

Boco: (Thinking) She's gonna run into trouble soon.

Meanwhile Thomas was showing Alana around the Shunting Yards at Tidmoth and Twilight was working alongside them while Electra was supervising.

Electra: And that's all you have to do Alana. Although I would advise against making fun of the mainline engines.

Alana: Why?

Electra: Thomas did that once and he got dragged behind the express because of it. I personally recommended he be punished with shunting duties for two weeks but since he's already a shunter I decided instead to recommend he work from sunrise to sunset and since it was around summer time Thomas was working longer hours.

Twilight: Well I hope he learned not to tease the bigger engines.

Thomas: (Annoyed) Very funny. But you're right.

Alana: Personally I usually stay in the shunting yards but I will take a train and believe it or not I used to work in the western region of the British Railways.

Before Electra Thomas or Twilight could talk the sound of Zombie's Horn could be heard and she rolled in with her goods train before sneering at Thomas.

Zombie: Oh joy it's another tea pot. Why don't you find a museum and stay there?

Thomas: (Firmly) Why don't you shut it engine eater.

Unfortunately for Thomas, Zombie didn't hear him as she rolled away.

Twilight: How rude. Insulting Thomas like that just because he's a steam engine.

Alana: That's just a taste of what I have to put up with back on the Other Railway. The insults over there are much worse and their human friend is of little to no help.

Twilight: (Confused) Human friend?

Thomas had an idea who Alana was talking about.

Thomas: Does this human friend of theirs have long black hair, purple eyes, and wears a black eastern inspired dress and goes by the name of Camille Orlando Cooper?

Alana: Yes that's her. How did you know? She's my closest friend. Whenever she visited me at Barrow In Furness she usually was seen with somebody else. A girl by name of Jen. She wore a bright pink jacket and had her hair in a ponytail and wore a cap all the time. Camille did have a habit of insulting any steam engine that showed up at the barrow and I usually have to keep her in check. But how do you know her?

Thomas: Camille is the Daughter of Diesel's Driver, Sylvester Cooper, and his older sister is Minerva Orlando's mother. Camille is much like her father's engine was at first and she takes great delight in insulting Steam Engines and anybody who liked them.

Alana: (Sighing) Then I've got a lot of work to do to mellow her out.

Twilight: If we all work together perhaps we can achieve anything. I have a plan on how to begin. What we're gonna do is….

Before Twilight could finish speaking the Yard Forman showed up.

Yard Forman: Zombie's engine over heated and she's stuck outside Edward's Station. Bill and Ben have already shunted Zombie onto a siding out of the way but one of you needs to take Zombie's trucks to Vicarstown.

Twilight: Alana will do it.

Alana: Me are you sure about this? Can't you get Heather, Salim, Josh or Galleth to do this?

Yard Manager: (Firmly) Really useful engines don't argue and Galleth and Josh are working with Thunderbird and Larry. Salim's busy taking ballast to Barrow In Furness and Heather is busy on a goods train today.

Twilight: Remember Alana you are the only British Road Diesel Shunter.

Alana: Yeah for short distance goods trains between yards but not a full trip like this.

Thomas: I once took a long train in Edward's place and I had a few slip ups but I managed. Just believe in yourself.

Alana: (Confidently) I'll do it. But whose gonna cover my shunting duties?

Yard manager: Azula is going to send a tank engine from the museum to fill in.

Alana then left to go get Zombie's trucks.

At Wellsworth Station Zombie sat crossly on a siding out of the way as Bill and Ben teased her.

Bill: (To Zombie Teasingly) Looks like little miss high and mighty bit off a bit more than she could chew.

Ben: (Laughing) Looks like she got cut down to size instead. Whose the weakling now.

Zombie growled as Bill and Ben ran away laughing loudly along the Wellsworth Branch and back to the China Clay Pits just as Alana showed up.

Alana: Hello Zombie. Rough day? I'd love to stay and chat but I've got time to make up for. I'm sure Zuko and the Fat Controller will have some words for you later.

Alana then left before Zombie could say anything else.

Lead Truck: Hold back boys. We got a teddy bear pulling us.  
Trucks: Hold back Hold back.

The trucks tried holding back but Alana biffed them hard to make them behave.

Alana: (Firmly) Alright you lot I'll make this simple. Come quietly and I won't bump you. Hold back on me again and I'll break you into pieces.

Brakevan: I suggest you listen to her if you value your lives.

The trucks took the Breakvan's advice knowing that Alana was not messing around and that the breakvan was serious.

Half an hour later Alana arrived at Vicarstown where Zuko and the Fat Controller were waiting.

Zuko: We heard all about what happened and Alana I just want to say that you've done more than we expected from an engine of your class.

Alana: Thank you your highness. I was merely trying to keep to the time tables.

The Fat Controller: And you not only made up for lost time you arrived early.

Alana; Thank you very much but shouldn't I return to Tidmoth? You did say that Thomas is due to return to his branchline in a week.

Zuko: And you will but for now go and refuel. I have a feeling you'll be needing it. Heather will tow Zombie back to her owners.

Alana got the message and went to take on more oil for her next job.

The next day, Alana had continued working hard in the shunting yards. Sometimes she was called away to fill in for one of the Branchline engines but mostly she remained at Tidmoth and after Thomas returned to the branchline after his punishment was over Alana was left to manage Tidmoth alone and she did so easily.

Derek, Heather, Thunderbird and Larry have now settled in on Sodor and accepted their tasks as goods engines and Derek as the resident Shunter at the Stone Quarry allowing Josh to work on the Kirk Ronan branchline much to his delight.

As for Zombie, Prince Zuko and the Fat Controller sent her back to the Other Railway a Broken Engine with Kasumi personally telling Zeng to send a letter to Zombie's owners to never send her back to Sodor ever again.

The Ponies had begun adjusting to life on Sodor and they knew they'd be stuck there for a while but they'd find a way to return to Equestria.


	3. The Misty Island Engines Part 1

**Twilight Sparkle and the Misty Island Engines**

James is one of the cleanest engines on the Island of Sodor. He loves keeping his paint sparkling and clean. So, he hates it when he has to do dirty jobs.

One day, James was pulling into Kellsthorpe station with his late morning passenger train. As the passengers got off, the stationmaster walked up to him.

"James, leave your coaches in the siding. You need to take oil tankers to Misty Island. The Logging Locos need more fuel" he said, "Josh will collect your coaches later."

James was horrified "ME, I can't take Oil Wagons. My paint will get dirty" he complained.

"Sorry James, orders are orders," said his driver.

"But I can't let my paint get dirty, I just got repainted last week," said James.

"We'll see what we can do about that when we're done," said the driver. So he moved James over to the siding, and shunted the coaches back into it. And after uncoupling them, drove James towards the oil depot.

But on the way, James had to stop at Edward's Station to let Gordon go by. James thought about how he could keep his paint clean while he waited.

But then, he heard a voice. "Why Hello there James dear" said the voice, it sounded female.

James looked over, and saw Rarity standing on the platform. "Oh, hello Rarity. What are you doing here?" asked James.

"I was at Suddery looking for new fabric for a dress I had designed. And with me and my friends being stuck here for a while, I thought it best to get to know Sodor a bit more," said Rarity.

"Well that's great Rarity. I'm sure it will look amazing," said James.

"Well of course dear, everything I make is amazing. But enough about me, what about you? What are you doing here?" asked Rarity.

"I have to wait until Gordon goes by. Then I have to go to the Fuel Depot to collect Oil Tankers and take them to Misty Island. But I'm sure my paint will get ruined if I take them" said James.

Rarity looked horrified "Oh James, we simply can't let that happen. Ah, I know; I will come along with you. If any oil gets on your paint, I can use my magic to clean it off," she said.

"You'd do that for me Rarity?" asked James.

"Of course I would; you're my friend. And I couldn't forgive myself if I let your lovely paint get dirty," she said.

"Thanks Rarity" said James. Just then, Gordon rushed past with the express. After he had passed, the stationmaster walked up to James.

"You're good to go James," he said.

"Well Rarity, hop onboard," said James. So Rarity climbed into James' cab, and soon they were on their way.

Later, after James had collected the Oil Tankers, he was on his way to Misty Island.

"It still surprises me that a place like Misty Island exists" said James.

"I've never been there, what's it like?" asked Rarity.

"It's old, dirty, with crazy machines, weird buildings, and has the most uncivilized engines I've ever met," said James.

Rarity looked nervous "I'm starting to rethink going there."

"If it really bothers you, just stay in my cab until we leave," said James as they passed by the Search and Rescue Center. Then they approached the tunnel.

"James, why are we heading towards a tunnel?" asked Rarity.

"It's a tunnel to Misty Island," said James.

"How can you have a tunnel to an Island?" asked Rarity.

"Beats me, I just go with it," said James as they entered the tunnel. Rarity sank a little lower into James' cab when they did.

The journey through the tunnel wasn't too long, and soon they arrived on Misty Island. Rarity looked around "It doesn't look so bad. Were you lying to me James" she asked.

"No Rarity, this is just the entrance. Wait till we get to the Logging Station" said James as they continued along.

And it wasn't long before they reached the Logging Station. But surprisingly, it was very quiet.

Rarity looked around, but stayed in James' cab. "Yuck, I can see that you were right about these filthy buildings. And there's broken machinery everywhere. This place definitely needs a woman's touch," she said.

"Well if you want to clean up on your own time fine, but I want to deliver these tankers and get out of here. Now where are those three?" asked James.

He puffed through the station, and soon came to the Shake Shake Bridge. And right on the middle of the bridge was Bash. But he wasn't moving, he was just there.

"Bash, what are you doing out there? Why aren't you puffing across?" called James.

"James, is that you?" asked Bash.

"Who else would it be? Now why aren't you puffing across?" asked James.

"I've broken down, could you push me over to the other side" asked Bash.

James sighed "Alright, be right there" he said. The he looked back towards his cab. "Rarity, you might want to hold onto something".

"Why, it's just a bridge. I think I can handle it" said Rarity.

"Alright, you'll just have to learn from experience" said James. And with a blast of his whistle, be began to cross the bridge.

Immediately he began to jitter and shake as he crossed the bridge. His driver and fireman knew what to do, so they held on. But Rarity didn't, and she was practically bouncing around the cab. "Oof, oh my, ouch. What is happen-oh" said Rarity as she was bounced around.

James then buffered up to Bash, which was hard because the bridge kept moving. "Come on, let's get you to the other side," said James. He was huffing a little, since he had to push Bash and pull the oil tankers. But the worst part was that some of the oil on the cars was being splashed onto James. "Oh my paintwork" said James.

"Oh my stomach" said Rarity, who was leaning against James' tender and was turning green.

Soon Bash and James were off the bridge. Rarity slowly stepped down from the cab. "That, was, the most, nauseating experience, of my life" she said, with white starting to return to her face.

"I tried to warn you" said James. He was going to say more, but remembered his job. "So Bash, Where are Dash and Ferdinand?" he asked.

"I don't know. They went off to get some Sea and Hill logs a while ago. I haven't see them since. That's why I was stuck; no one was here to push me" said Bash.

"Well then I'd better go and find them. In the meantime, you wait here with Rarity" said James.

"What, you want me to stay here?!" said Rarity as she looked at Old Wheezy and Hee-Haw.

"Just until I get back. Keep Bash company," said James. His driver uncoupled him from the tankers, and he set off to find Dash and Ferdinand.

Rarity looked over at Bash, who smiled. "Hello, I'm Bash. Want to hear how these log loaders work" he asked.

.I should have stayed at Wellsworth' thought Rarity.

An hour later, James came back. He was pushing Dash and pulling Ferdinand. He steamed to a stop, and Rarity ran up to him. "THANK CELESTIA YOU'RE HERE! I've been stuck listening to Bash explain the workings of Hee-Haw and Old Wheezy for the past hour. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" she asked.

"Well it took a little while to find them. Plus I'd like to see you pull and push tons of Locomotive" said James.

"Wait, did you two break down as well" asked Bash.

"Yep, and we can see the same thing happened to you to" said Dash.

"That's right," said Ferdinand.

"Well it seems you all need to go to the Steamworks. I'll take Dash and Ferdinand right now. Then I'll come back for you Bash," said James. "And Rarity will stay here with you" he said to the white unicorn.

"OH NO, I'm not staying another moment here!" said Rarity, and she jumped into James' cab.

James sighed "Sorry Bash, you'll be here alone for a while," he said.

"Don't worry, I got my driver and fireman" said Bash.

"Alright, just wait here until I get back," said James. And with a blast of his whistle, he set off back to the tunnel.

It took a while, in which Dash and Ferdinand kept telling jokes and singing weird American songs, but James finally arrived at the Steamworks. When he rolled in, Victor puffed up to him.

"Hello James, nice to see you. Tell me my friend, why are you pushing Dash and pulling Ferdinand" asked Victor.

"They've both broken down, and so has Bash. I have to go back and get him. Where can I leave these two" asked James.

"Leave them over by the Hot Air Blowers. We shall get to them as soon as possible" said Victor.

"Wait Victor, we'll take them" said a voice. James looked over, and saw Pug and Jinty puffing over to them.

"Oh, well, alright my friends. But please be very careful with them" said Victor. He looked at James "James, puff outside, Jinty and Pug will take Dash and Ferdinand" he said.

"Alright then" said James, and he reversed out, with Jinty and Pug fallowing.

Soon Jinty and Pug were pushing Dash and Ferdinand into the works. Then Rarity jumped down from James' cab. "Personally, I'm glad to be rid of those two. Those Misty Island engines are acting like Hobos" she said.

"You'll just have to get used to it. Anyway, you wouldn't mind using your magic to clean the oil off my paint," asked James.

"Oh, of course," said Rarity. Using her magic, she made the oil fly off James' paint and into a nearby bucket. "There, all nice and clean" said Rarity.

"Thanks Rarity, it would have taken longer if I had gone to the wash-down to get cleaned," said James.

"James, Rarity, what are you two doing here?" asked a voice. James and Rarity looked over, and saw a purple unicorn walking towards them.

"Twilight, it's you. Well, we're just delivering Dash and Ferdinand to be repaired. Now what are you doing here?" asked James.

"Yes, I thought you were supposed to be working with Thomas today" said Rarity.

"I was, but then I heard about the Steamworks, and decided to come here and see how engines are repaired" said Twilight.

"That's so you Twilight; wanting to learn more about anything you don't know" said Rarity.

"Hey, knowledge is power," said Twilight.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm heading home. I've had enough Misty Island for today,," said Rarity.

"Well I have to go get Bash. I'll see you around Rarity" said James.

"Goodbye Dear" said Rarity, and she walked away, towards Crovan's Gate station.

"Yes, well see you around Twilight. I've got an engine to collect" said James.

"OH, James, can I come with you. I've never been to Misty Island" said Twilight.

"If you want to, but don't blame me if you don't like it" said James.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Twilight, and she teleported into James' cab. Then they set off back to Misty Island.

On the way, Twilight began to ask questions. "So, what is Misty Island like? I'm guessing it's not glamorous since Rarity doesn't want to be there anymore," she said.

"As I told Rarity, Misty Island is a dirty, disorganized place," said James.

Suddenly Twilight perked up and smiled. "Did you say disorganized" she asked.

"Uh, yes" said James.

"OH, this is perfect. I am an expert at organizing things. I'm sure that I can get Misty Island in order" said Twilight confidently.

"YOU, ORGANIZE MISTY ISLAND! AH HA AH HA HA AHA, Oh, that's a good one Twilight," laughed James.

"What, I'm being serious!" said Twilight.

James stopped laughing. "You're actually being serious? Twilight, listen to someone who's 101 years old. I've seen Misty Island, and it is not a place one can organize. With or without magic" he said.

"Hu, challenge accepted" said Twilight.

"But Twilight" said James.

"Forget it James, let her pick her poison" said the driver.

James sighed sadly "alright then" said James.

Later James and Twilight were puffing through the Misty Island tunnel. Twilight was surprised. "Hard to believe a tunnel can be made between islands without magic" she said.

"Believe girl," said James as they reached the other side.

When they did, Twilight looked around the area, and was confused. "This island doesn't look disorganized," she said.

"This doesn't but the Logging Station does" said James.

"Oh, a Logging Station. That's new" said Twilight excitedly.

As they approached the station, Twilight looked around. Pulling out a notepad, she began taking notes. "Rotten Wood buildings, rusty rails, broken machinery everywhere, strange building designs, dangerous track plans" said Twilight as she wrote it all down.

"Want to turn back now Twilight" asked James with a smile.

"Not a chance, this is the perfect test of my organization skills. I can't wait to begin" said Twilight.

"Well you're going to have to wait until we get Bash to start" said James.

But when they arrived at the Shake Shake Bridge, they were surprised by what they saw. Bash was gone, and three strange steam engines were loading logs.

One was a Baldwin Logging Mallet Tank Engine. One was a Southwest Forest Products 2-8-0 Consolidation. And the last one was a Class C Shay.

James had never seen these engines before. But he had to find out what happened to Bash, so he crossed the bridge.

Rarity may have been bouncing around at this time, but Twilight was still taking notes. "Unsafe Bridge, must demolish!" she wrote/said.

When James reached the other side, he talked to the nearest engine; the Class C Shay. "Hey, excuse me, who are you" he asked.

The Shay stopped and looked at James. "Hello, I'm Adam. Nice to meet you red," said the Shay.

"Hey, my name is James, and what exactly are you doing here" asked James angrily.

"Relax man, I'm just kidding. And what we're doing here is our job. We're the new logging engines," said Adam.

James was surprised "What, you're new logging engines?" he asked.

"Yes. And it's nice to meet you, I'm Amy" said the 2-8-0.

"And my name's Jackson" said the mallet as it pulled up to James.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. But I'm looking for a tank engine named Bash. Have you seen him" asked James.

"You just missed him honey. Sky took him to the Steamworks a while ago" said Amy as she pushed some flatbeds.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'm not needed here. But before I go, let me ask; are you three here to replace Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand" asked James.

"You four you mean, and no we're not. You see Misty Island isn't as big as Sodor, but it's still a big island. We were brought here to help those three. The work load has already caused them to break down, as I'm sure you have seen" said Jackson.

"Too true, I had to push and pull two of them to the Steamworks" said James.

"Well now they'll have some help, and now have to worry about all three of them breaking down again" said Adam.

"And it may happen. We've only been here two hours and we already know this island is dangerous," said Amy.

"Which is why I'm here" said Twilight as she jumped down from James' cab and walked to the front.

Jackson and Adam looked down at Twilight. "Okay you guys see the purple talking unicorn too right" said Adam.

"Yes I do. Maybe I took some bad water," said Jackson.

"I knew you shouldn't have taken it from that rusty water tower!" said Amy.

"No everyone, this is Twilight Sparkle. She's a unicorn from the world of Equestria," said James.

"Yes, and as I said, I'm here to make Misty Island safe," said Twilight.

"Oh, yes, well, nice to meet you Twilight. I guess if you really want to, making Misty Island safer could be a good idea" said Jackson.

"Well, I'll have to get permission from Sir Topham Hatt first, but I'm sure I can do it. My magic will make it much easier" said Twilight.

"Well good luck," said Amy, who was still working.

"Thanks, now James, take me around the island. Once I've gotten everything, I'll go talk to Sir Topham Hatt" said Twilight.

"But I have work to do Twilight," said James.

Twilight used her magic to pull out a piece of paper. "I have your timetables right here. You don't have anything to do for the rest of the day," she said with a smug smile.

"Where did you get that?" asked James, stunned.

"A woman has her ways. Now let's get rolling," said Twilight, and she teleported into James' cab.

James sighed as he started to move "This is going to be a long, boring day," he said.


	4. The Misty Island Engines Part 2

**Twilight Sparkle and the Misty Island Engines**

The hours passed and the new engines continued to work. Sky returned later and helped the others. Since the Logging Locos wouldn't be fixed till tomorrow, the four had to make up for the time they would be gone.

That evening, James returned to the Logging Station. He looked very tired. Jackson puffed up to him. "Hello James, you look tired" he said.

"I am. Twilight had me puff down every track to check for anything she deemed 'Unsafe'" said James.

"Which is almost everything on this island" said Twilight. "Now I've got to speak with Sir Topham Hatt and get him to let me make Misty Island safer" she said.

"Uh Twilight, have you considered how the Logging Locos will feel about you messing with their island?" asked James.

"Uh, sort of. But trust me; they probably don't want to get damaged from these unsafe machines. I know I'll be doing them a favor" said Twilight.

"Oh, I don't see this ending well" said James.

"Nonsense, now let's get back to Sodor" said Twilight.

"Alright then" said James, and he puffed towards the tunnel.

That evening, the Fat Controller was sitting in his office. He was going through some last minute papers before going home for tea. Just then a man walked in.

"Excuse me sir" he said.

The Fat Controller looked up "Yes" he said.

"There seems to be a…unicorn here to see you" said the man.

"Purple or white" asked the Fat Controller

"Purple sir" said the man.

"Ah, okay, send her in" said the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir" said the man, and he left. A moment later, Twilight walked in.

"Twilight, to what do I owe the honor" asked the Fat Controller.

"Well sir, I'm actually here to talk about Misty Island" said Twilight.

"What about it?" asked the Fat Controller

"Well, you see I was there today. James told me that the place was disorganized. I thought it was the perfect place to test my organization skills. But when I got there, I saw it was far worse than I expected. So many things there were dangerous and unneeded," said Twilight.

"Yes, but we don't seem to have that many problems with it. The logging locos have worked there for years and nothing has happened to them," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"But they all broke down today, and for all we know it's because of the unsafe conditions on that island," said Twilight.

"It was because of some bad oil that had been delivered. That's why James had to deliver some fresh oil," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"But making the island safer will be better for the engines and crew. Plus it would prevent accidents from happening in the future. Better safe than sorry" said Twilight.

"I suggest you follow her advice and let her make Misty Island Safer sir," Prince Zuko the resident fire dragon who had made himself the size of a pony so as to fit through the door and in the building spoke, "Remember what happened when your grandfather ignored the problems about Neville's Brakes? Problems that Oliver Bulleid told him about? Electra gave him a lecture about it after the accident. Besides you've seen the conditions already and we've already restored the tunnel and ventilated it so that steam engines can use it safely without risk of health hazards to their crews. We've also restored part of the track as well but not the entire track network as a whole."

Sir Topham Hatt considered the words of Prince Zuko and Twilight and he gave his answer.

"Very well work on restoring Misty Island will begin tomorrow," Sir Topham Hatt spoke much to Twilight and Zuko's delight.

"Thank you very much sir," Twilight said, "You won't regret this."

Next morning at the Search and Rescue Center Bash Dash, Ferdinand the Class C Climax, Amy the Logging Consolidation, Sky the Heisler, Jackson the Logging Mallet and Adam the Class C 3 truck shay were all there alongside Arthur. The Fat Controller showed up alongside Prince Zuko Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were present. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were elsewhere so they couldn't attend.

"Twilight and Zuko have informed me of the conditions on Misty Island so I have decided that work on restoring the island to make it safer will begin today," The Fat Controller spoke.

Sky, Amy, Jackson and Adam were excited to see it restored while Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand were feeling conflicted. While they liked the island in its current state they knew that it was for the best and that it would make the other engines safe as well.

"But what about the logs?" Bash asked. "Whose going to take them?"

"They will be taken by boat," Prince Zuko spoke, "While the rails are being replaced and restored it's too risky to take them by rail."

"Which is why Arthur will be working to restore the island," Twilight Sparkle explained, "The state of the rails has led me to determine that the only engines allowed to travel on the rails of Misty Island Safely are ones with a Route Availability of 3 or lower."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Dash wondered.

"You, Bash, and Ferdinand will be shunting here at the Search and Rescue Center," Sir Topham Hatt explained, "Sky will be helping Derek in the Sodor Slate Quarry. Amy will be working with Paxton at Blue Mountain Quarry, Jackson will assist Murdoch and Neville on goods trains."

The Fat Controller then left with Zuko as the engines in question went to do their assigned duties while the three logging locos had a few words of advice.

"Just be careful over there," Bash said, "Old Wheezy can be unpredictable and Hee-Haw."

"Is just plain crazy," Dash finished.

"That's right," Ferdinand said.

"We'll have those two whipped into shape in no time," Rainbow Dash said.

"I admire your confidence but as my Granny said don't put all your eggs in one basket," Applejack advised as Galleth showed up with the trucks with everything needed to restore Misty Island.

"You might want to be careful with this lot," Galleth said, "The trucks have been acting worse than usual as of late."

"Thanks for the advice Galleth," Arthur said as he buffered up to the trucks that Galleth left while the Great Central 8K left for his next job.

"Personally I'm glad to be part of this project," Rarity said, "That island needs a woman's touch."

"Well just don't complain about the dirt and filth," Rainbow Dash said to Rarity, "We get enough of that from James as it is."

"Oh that reminds me," Arthur advised, "You might want to watch what you say about him, his driver or his driver's relatives."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because his driver's daughter Margaret has a fierce temper and she'll take it out on anybody who insults her, her family or even James," Arthur spoke, "Last week she beat up the entire cheerleading section just because they said something about James' paint and called him useless."

Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were speechless from that as they continued traveling along with Arthur until they arrived at Misty Island.

"Boy howdy ah don't see any danger here," Applejack spoke.

"Wait till we get to the logging station," Zuko said having flown ahead, "And I've already sent for some additional help. Mary will be here soon. It took me a while to talk her into helping out."

"I'm not surprised," Arthur said, "Mary hates being away from the Fishing Village Line for more than one day. I should know considering that she's my sister and that she likes fish as much as I do."

"Your sister?" Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow asked as an LMS Ivatt Class 2 Mogul painted in LMS Black showed up.

"So Arthur's told you about me hasn't he?" The Engine in question said, "Either way let's get to work. The sooner we make this island safer the sooner I can return to my fish duties. I take fish because I actually like fish and because nobody else wants the job. Other than Arthur and Josh that is."

"Why is that?" Twilight asked, "Is Josh also a Mogul like yourself."

"Yes he is but he's the first Stanier designed Mogul for the LMS Railway," Mary said, "Talk to him to learn about his class and his days on the LMS Railway okay. Right now let's get to work."

"Is she always like this?" Twilight asked Arthur quietly.

"She's a good engine with a good heart but she sometimes panics whenever the fishing branch is left to somebody other than myself or Josh," Arthur explained, "Zuko had to bring in Barry, and Edwin to cover the branch while we were here."

Twilight and the others nodded as they went to work on Restoring Misty Island. Mary had decided to take a different route to the Logging station to bring the workmen and let them begin working on restoring the lines according to twilight's organization plans while Arthur arrived at the Shake Shake Bridge.

"This is their bridge?" Arthur asked, "I'm surprised no engine has collapsed from it by now."

"Well we won't have to worry about it anymore," Arthur's driver said, "We're tearing this thing down and we're building a Suspension Bridge in its place."

"Ready?" Rainbow Dash said to the Workmen as they got ready to chop the bridge.

"Well that was easy," A workman said watching the bridge fall with ease before they got to work building the new suspension bridge. As they were working Ol Wheezy the resident Crane was awake watching the whole thing.

"What's going on?" Old Wheezy asked, "What happened to the Shake Shake Bridge?"

"By the order of Sir Steven Topham Hatt and Prince Zuko this island is getting restored," Twilight sparkle said as she showed up with Arthur at the logging station to replace the old rails and put new rails down.

"They're restoring Misty Island?" a new voice said as a bright green dragon with leaf like markings on her horns and tail spoke, "Well it's about time they did so. I was getting tired of having to clean the place by myself."

"Thanks but who are you?" Twilight asked.

"The name's Botanica, I'm a Plant Element Dragon," the new Plant Dragon spoke, "I've been here on Misty Island since it was first built and I was hoping to restore it to its former glory but as you can see the Logging Engines have shall we say slowed down my efforts."

"Then you'll be glad to hear this," Zuko said walking up, "We're restoring the island and the logging locos understand that changes need to be made. We would be thankful if you could help us make the new ties for the new rails."

Botanica accepted the offer and began putting her element to use as she made all the ties out of Jobi Wood to ensure that they were strong while Zuko and Twilight began organization of the restoration and by sunset the rails were finished and so was the new Bridge which had become a suspension bridge.

"I'd say we did a great job so far," Arthur said, "Mary and I have managed to get most of the rails laid and strengthened. Even engines as big as Murdoch can come here without trouble."

"Well I'd love to hug everybody and cuddle but can we get these old rails to the Search and rescue Center so Heather can take them to the Smelters," Mary asked, "I'd like to return to the fishing village line now."

"And you will Mary," Zuko spoke, "Now that the Rails and bridge are strengthened we can restore the logging station itself tomorrow and this time Josh will be here instead of you so you can return to the fishing route."

"Thank you very much Prince Zuko," Mary puffed happily as she and the others returned to Sodor but what they didn't' know was that Ol' Wheezy was in a grumpy mood.

'I can't believe things are changing so fast,' The logging crane thought angrily, 'This island has done well and it doesn't need to change.' And with a swing Old Wheezy attempted to knock over the newly built bridge with some jobi wood only to find that the new suspension bridge was made out of a very strong metal.

Back at the search and rescue center Heather was waiting to take Arthur and Mary's trucks to the Smelters when they showed up at last.

"Here are the trucks Heather," Mary said, "Bash Dash and Ferdinand will shunt them into place."

"If you don't mind I'll do it myself," Heather said much to Zuko's stunned face, "What? Was it something I said?"

"In all of my years I never heard of a mainline diesel willing to shunt their own trains," Zuko said confused.

"Believe it or not I actually have a sister by name of Kayla who likes shunting," Heather said, "And sometimes I would fill in when the resident shunter of the other Railway is away on other business even though most of my colleagues say Main Line Diesels don't shunt."

"Sound like very smart diesels," Mary piped in, "Just like my tender engine pals on the mainland. Tender Engines don't shunt. That's what Tank engines are for."

"Y'all are beginning to sound like the three big mainline engines," Applejack said to Mary, "That's just laziness if you ask me."

"Just be thankful that neither James, nor his driver or his Driver's relatives heard that otherwise you'd be in the hospital right now," Mary retorted firmly while glaring at Applejack.

"They get the picture sis," Arthur said," I already told them the story about how Maggie once beat up some cheerleaders over it."

"And here's the scary part," Mary said, "Josh says that she had an aura of fire surrounding her while she was doing it. He was far away and it was faint but he could see it."

"Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked as they got to the sheds at the Search and Rescue Center for the night. "How can one girl do that much in that little time?"

"If you truly wish to know then you'd best get the rest of your friends and bring them to the Search and Rescue Center," Zuko said, "I'll send James over with the next load of supplies needed to restore Misty Island. He'll give you the details on what Josh saw."

"Why do we have to talk to James?" Rarity wondered.

"Because his Driver's Daughter is the new guardian," Zuko said before taking off.

Twilight and the others got the message and decided to sleep at the Search and Rescue Center for the night as Heather left for the Smelters but what they didn't know was that another female dragon with blue scales and ice blue markings was hidden behind some trucks and heard everything.

'So Nova the Phoenix's new vessel is the daughter of that stupid red number five tea kettle huh,' the blue ice dragon thought, 'Prince Talon of the Crows is gonna want to hear about this and so is his mentor Dark Corvo.'

The dragon then flew off into the night waiting to deliver the news to her contacts. But before she did she stopped by Misty Island and used her Ice Beam ability to freeze the area and destroy the bridge that was recently built.

"That should give those kettles a problem," the new dragon sneered.

Next morning the Ponies were gathered at the Search and Rescue Center and so were the Logging engines as Zuko was waiting to hand out the jobs.

"Bash Dash this time you will be working with Edward, Bill, and Ben while Belle does the Shunting here at the Search and Rescue Center," Zuko spoke, "Ferdinand, You'll be doing odd jobs around Blue Mountain Quarry and the rest of you will have the jobs you have yesterday."

"How much longer will it take to return to the island?" Bash asked.

"We're nearly there with the restoration," Twilight said, "It's coming along faster than we thought. Who knew Misty Island had some magic left over there."

"Well they don't call it Misty Island for nothing," Botanica said, "And once James and Josh get here with the trucks and our Special Guests I can show you something else I found on the island."

As soon as Botanica said that the sound of a Steam Engine's whistle could be heard and Murdoch showed up with the trucks much to Zuko's surprise.

"Murdoch what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, "And where's James?"

"That's just it sir," Murdoch said, "James was just vandalized by some thugs and his driver's home was egged and trashed by said vandals. Alana had to take James to the Steamworks and now Josh has to do James' work till he's fixed."

Zuko gulped fearfully knowing what would happen next.

"Zuko is there something you're not telling us?" Twilight said.

Zuko sighed, "Actually yes."

"Ah know you're a prince and that you have to deal in politics but ah at least expect some integrity from ya," Applejack said.

"I know and I'm sorry but we've got to go to misty Island," Zuko said, "Bash Dash Ferdinand, change of Plans. You three are coming with us to Misty Island to help finish the last of the restoration."

"Yes, sir." they responded.

So Arthur, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Zuko and the Ponies prepaired to head out but somebody else showed up. This girl had bright green eyes and bright blonde hair with orange streaks and wore an orange jacket with the logo of the Sodor Steamworks on the back of it and she had a jeans skirt that came to her thigh. The new girl showed up from out of Murdoch's cab with a serious look on her face.

"So this is the place."

"Remember why you're here Carol," Murdoch's Driver said.

"I remember dad," the new girl known as Carol said, "I'm here with the restoration of Misty Island. Too Bad we couldn't invite Camille. It seems I'm the only one who can get through to her on the subject of Steam Engines. Well aside from Edna at any rate."

"Well, just remember what you're supposed to do and stay out of any and all trouble." her father replied.

"I'm not a child anymore Dad," Carol said, "I got this."

Her father said nothing more as Murdoch steamed away the minute the shunter uncoupled him from the trucks.

"Ok, now I need to go and register." Carol said as she headed for the office

"What does she need to register for?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Are we ready to go or not?"

Carol came back, "All set."

"Let's go," Zuko said, "The sooner we get to Misty Island the Sooner I can tell you about what I need to tell you about Maggie."

"Provided she hasn't burned down an entire town by now," Arthur groaned.

"Oh goodness surely Maggie wouldn't do anything like that would she?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Trust me that girl is dangerous when she gets angry," Carol said riding in Ferdinand's cab, "And she'll beat up anybody who insults her, her family or even James. Just ask Sir Handel. Last time she was traveling with James she threw a wrench and a hammer at him just because he said something about James' paint."

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped.

"You should see what she did to Arry and Bert at the Iron works," Carol said, "When I was with James while my dad and Murdoch were away filling in on the Other Railway for a failed goods diesel she roasted Arry and Bert for calling James scrap and for the middle engine prank they played on him when they first showed up. Kira and Tori say that they've never seen anything like it."

"My word," Rarity spoke stunned, "She could use some anger management."

"Don't I know it?" Carol replied.

"Come on I bet she's not so dangerous," Rainbow Dash remarked.

They heard an explosion, "Change your mind?" Carol asked.

"We've heard worse," Twilight said, "Let's just focus on restoring Misty Island then we'll begin dealing with Maggie."

The others nodded as they continued chuffing to Misty Island and when they got out they could see that the place had been covered in solid ice even though it was still summer.

"Ok, either the season are mixed up or something's wrong." Rainbow said.

"Yeah I don't remember an ice storm hitting us," Fluttershy said.

"Something is wrong alright," Botanica spoke, "And I know full well that Zuko said Kasumi was visiting the Great Central Heritage Railway for a week."

"I better get to work," Zuko said using his fire breath to melt the ice, "Good thing we had these rails made with a special metal that allows them to withstand even the fire breath of the mightiest dragons."

"Thank goodness." Fluttershy said.

"But we still don't know what caused the Ice in the first place," Applejack pointed out as Zuko thawed out a path to the Logging Station where he saw that the bridge had been destroyed.

"Oh no the bridge!" Zuko gasped.

"And we just built a new suspension bridge yesterday too," Arthur sighed.

"Looks like you guys were right about Ol Wheezy," Twilight said to Bash dash and Ferdinand.

"But how did he get ice magic?" Rarity wondered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Zuko?" Botanica asked.

"That she's returned I'm afraid so," Zuko spoke.

"She who?" Twilight asked.

"Avarona," Zuko and Botanica said together.

"Avarona?" the group asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later," Botanica said, "Right now I've got a certain Logging Crain I need to deal with."

Botanica flew over to Old Wheezy while the others went to work making the last of the changes needed to Misty Island and thawing out the area. Carol helped out by using her Firebending and so did some of the workmen while others used their metalbending to lift the rails in place to rebuild the suspension bridge.

"Alright Ol Wheezy what's the big idea of destroying the bridge?" Botanica snapped glaring at the Crane.

"It was uneeded and thigns were fine as they were," the crane snapped back.

"Well listen here Ol' Wheezy things are changing around here and it needs to happen so either accept it or I'll have you torn down and replaced with a Proper Crane," the Plant Dragon threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Ol' Wheezy retorted

"I'm sure Zuko and the Fat Controller would agree once I tell them about everything else you've done," Botanica stated causing Ol Wheezy to sigh and agree to put up with the change.

Soon work on Misty Island had resumed and by the time the sun set the work had finished.

"Now this is a job well done," Carol said proudly.

"I'll agree to that," Twilight said.

"Me too," Rainbow Said.

"But we still don't know who Avarona is," Pinkie Pie said.

"Sit down, and we'll tell you the story." Zuko instructed.

So the group sat down as the Logging Engines gathered round.

"Before Prince Zuko, the other Dragons and I arrived in this world we lived and worked alongside the Ponies," Botanica said, "And in the middle ages we lived among humans in this world."

"However there were some dragons that looked down upon humans and upon Dragons that liked working with humans," Zuko said, "After the war with Malefor his remains forces were imprisoned in Tartarus for eternity. However he had a league of Eight Dragons that felt that the humans were using the Dragons. Avarona is a charter member of the Dragon League of eight and their leader."

"Whoa." the group gasped.

"My father Dragon King Iroh managed to defeat the League of Eight with help from Spyro's teachers and we imprisoned them in different areas in Equestria," Zuko spoke, "The Prisons were intended to keep them there for eternity but it seems that the Crows may have helped Avarona escape."

"And if she's free, you think she may be wanting to get her band back together?" Rainbow inquired.

"We always feared the day that one of the League of eight may escape," Zuko said but before he could continue another explosion rang out, "I fear Avarona has awoken an ancient power and we need back up."

"All over it!" Rainbow called as she zipped off to get some help

"So what do we do?" Applejack wondered.

"There's something I need you to see," Botanica said, "Follow me."

"As for the Logging Locos. Return to your duties, The rails are safe enough now to travel again," Zuko spoke, "Ferdinand. Take the Trucks and the Workmen Home."

"All over it." Ferdinand said as he got to work, and the others followed Botanica.

When they got to the other side of Misty island they could see a clearing in the center and a stone.

"This is the viewing stone," Botanica said, "I used this to keep tabs on events in this world and Equestria. I can tell you right now that the crows are gone for the time being but they broke Avarona out of Prison and sent her to go wake up Nova the Phoenix."

"So how do we stop her and who is Nova?" Twilight asked.

"We'll need to summon Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Botanica said, "They can tell us about Nova."

"I hope summoning them can work," Twilight spoke.

"So do I," Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash found help.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Rainbow announced.

Right on cue Azula, Kasumi, Electra, and Haru showed up.

"Let's get this over with," Electra said, "The sooner we do the sooner we can get back to training Camille."

"And she needs it." Kasumi added.

"You make it sound like Camille's an untrained novice," Applejack spoke.

"Actually Camille's the opposite," Carol said, "When it comes to magic and Spirit Energy she's a Prodigy. At least in Elemental Attacks that is. In terms of how she is with engines she prefers Diesels to Steam Engines and she's pulled pranks on the Steam Engines constantly."

"That isn't nice." Fluttershy said.

"Tell that to Camille yourself when we finish with our other problem," Carol said as the summoning began.

They concentrated hard until finally appearing before them was Celestia and Luna.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna welcome back," Zuko spoke as the Princesses showed up, "I'm sorry we had to call you like this but we've got a problem."

"I understand Prince Zuko." Celestia answered.  
"What is it you seek us for?" Luna inquired.

As if to answer Luna's question another explosion followed by a screech rang out.

"That came from Vicarstown," Botanica said, "The rest of you get back to Crovan's gate at once. I'll stay and oversee the work on Misty Island."

The others nodded and got the message and flew back to Crovan's gate knowing full well that the answers to their questions would be there.


	5. Nova the Phoenix

**Nova the Phoenix**

At the Steamworks, James was just getting the last of the filth cleaned off of him and being greased and oiled up for a goods train. He would've left by now but due to the reports about a firebird terrorizing Vicarstown he had to stay at the Steamworks. Neville Rosie and Thomas were there too since as Engines from the Southern Railway or railways that became part of the Southern Railway they had a good idea what the firebird was.

"I can't believe this. First, James gets vandalized, next his driver's home gets trashed and wrecked, and now his Driver's daughter is on the warpath." Thomas sighed.

"What did you expect? Maggie's got a temper problem. James even told us about it and he also says that Maggie will take it out on anybody who insults her, her family or even him." Neville explained.

"And other than James the only engines she won't torch are the three of us. Even when she's possessed by Nova the Phoenix." Rosie added.

"And the Trucks are afraid to hold back on us as of late. They're even more afraid of James." Neville put in.

"At least I don't have to worry about them for a while." James said.

"Well perhaps the fat controller should stick ya on goods trains ya stupid red tea pot." a voice spoke up.

"Watch your mouth Camille or I'll…" Rosie began firmly.

Before Rosie could finish, manure fell upon her silencing her and to make matters worse Prince Zuko and company showed up, "Rosie, I appreciate you willing to get down and dirty with the work, but you don't have to get that dirty." Zuko said feeling slightly amused.

"It wasn't me, sir. Camille caused this." Rosie explained.

"Camille?" Twilight asked.

"Alana and I told you about her earlier. She's right over there fixing Wendel the resident Works diesel." Thomas answered.

"And she did this to you?" she asked.

"She does that to any steam engine that even talks back to her." James replied

"Well this kind of behavior won't bode well with work." Zuko sighed.

"Never mind that, we've got bigger problems. Like the Giant Firebird on the loose." Thomas explained

"And that pigeon's burned down all of Vicarstown by now." Camille added. Celestia and Luna were shocked to hear that last part.

"Do you have an idea on what we're up against?" Rainbow asked, noticing their surprised looks.

"We do." Celestia answered.

"Margaret is the living vessel of Nova the Phoenix but it seems that Nova's taken control." Zuko explained.

"Who's Nova the Phoenix?" Applejack wondered.

"We can field that question." Luna spoke up.

"Then tell us what you know." Twilight requested.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and tin kettles the egg head of the year." Camille said sarcastically, before she snapped her fingers causing eggs to fall on Twilight, who growled at her sick prank.

Victor puffed up and he was cross when he saw Camille's sick prank, "Camille, what have your parents told you about dropping eggs upon Engines, People or in this case Ponies?"

"That it's rude and obnoxious but she was so annoying." she answered.

"Let's just focus on the Nova issue." Electra stated.

"Right." Twilight wiped the egg off with her magic.

Celestia began, "This dates back thousands of years ago. Luna and I had discovered the magic of dimensional travel and came to the world of earth. We ventured far and wide seeing all the old sites. When we went to Egypt the people there looked up to us as Gods due to our alicorn heritage, but Nova who was also reining there was not so willing to share the spotlight.

Luna took it, "We tried to get her to see reason we did not desire the humans praise and loyalty, but she refused to believe us. She challenged us to a fight, despite our refusals. With no way to get through to her we were forced to engage her in combat."

"We eventually defeated her but she fled from our sight and traveled across dimensions to Zuko's homeland and attempted to take it over. When we cornered her there, we made another attempt to try and drive her back to Egypt, only for her to find her way to Equestria where she wanted to make our subjects bow to her." Celestia continued.

Luna finished, "Finally we drove her out of Equestria and back to Egypt where her people invoked the power of the Egyptian Gods to grant us the power to defeat her. We knew she could not be destroyed without being reborn, so instead we sealed her off into the body of a newborn Egyptian. Since that day it was tradition that the spirit of Nova would be further passed on to the future offspring of the first vessel."

"Okay, and I take it the newborn vessel had to be one of Noble Blood?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct," Celestia confirmed, "It could not be one born from common folk, especially in Egypt. For only those who rule are truly appreciated and loved."

"There's just one thing that's bothering me," Rarity began, "If what you say is true then does that mean all of Maggie's ancestors are of Nobility? And if that's the case I take it the newborn vessel is always a girl?

"Precisely." Luna answered.

"One thing I don't get. If Nova is from Egypt how is Maggie the descendant?" Applejack asked.

"My guess is that Nova's previous vessels traveled from place to place so they had to have had some way to get there." Twilight suggested

"They did" Electra confirmed, "That was kinda my fault. I kinda was assigned by the then Crown Prince Iroh to keep an eye on Nova's vessel in the event the vessel had a major phoenix moment and so were Azula, Kasumi, and Haru."

"We had the most knowledge of dealing with Nova so we had the experience to handle her should something like this happened." Azula explained.

"And now it has happened." Celestia said in dread.

"Can't you just use the Elements of Harmony on Nova or something?" Carol wondered.

"We cannot use them without causing affect to Margaret as well." Luna replied.

"And we would not risk putting her in harm's way." Celestia added.

"What's the worst that could happen? She get turned to stone or something?" Camille asked bluntly. They all glared at her for her lack of concern, while she looked sheepish, "Okay Okay I'll can it. Geez tough crowd."

"When this is over you are getting a lesson on proper manners Camille." Luna scolded her.

"Fine... Doesn't mean I'll listen." she muttered the last part.

"Let's focus on making sure Nova doesn't do any more damage. Does she have any weaknesses?" Carol asked.

"There's water for one thing, but for one as powerful as her it would have to be a tremendous amount." Celestia explained.

"Water check. Anything else." Twilight asked as she was taking notes.

"Nova dislikes the cold weather since it makes it harder for her to use her fire power. I should know considering that my first Driver was one of Maggie's Ancestors." Neville added.

"Finally she also has a temper problem." Luna put in.

"And she won't hesitate to insult anybody who challenges her." Zuko concluded.

"Looks like we got all the pieces to bring her down." Twilight said.

"One problem. How do we get Nova to come to us?" Rosie asked.

"Why don't we just insult the pigeon you dumbass teapot." Camille asked rhetorically.

The group did a double take as Rosie answered, "I don't know what's scarier. What you suggested or the fact that you even suggested it."

"I'm gonna say the latter." Applejack replied.

"So let's go find Nova and get her to come here." Rainbow said feeling pumped.

"I've got a plan laid out," Twilight began, "First we'll have Rainbow and Camille lure Nova to the Steamworks, then we'll have Kasumi work on a Water Spell to stun her while the rest of us keep Nova busy, and then we'll have Kasumi finish the job with the water spell."

They all nodded in agreement with the plan, "Break!" they announced and split up to do their jobs.

Over in Vicarstown, Splatter and Dodge were at the platform doing their shunting as they currently saw the town in blazes and Flynn and Belle trying to fight the town fire, "Hey, uh, ya think we should do something about it?" Splatter asked his partner.

"Heck, no. I'm not getting myself torched." Dodge answered.

"Yeah? Well me neither." Splatter said.

"Good idea you two. Leave the firefighting to the professionals. Even if one of them is steam powered and has to drag a water truck with them." Camille said.

"Hey I heard that, Camille." Belle protested.

"I'm just saying." she said.

"Just go and do your part of the plan." she ordered the mouthy one.

"Of course. It's gonna be listening to Camille's mouth that'll be tough." Rainbow said.

"At least I'm not useless like that red number five steam kettle.," Camille said, "Honestly, if I was in charge I'd have thrown him to the scrap heap by now and ordered Princess hothead to be sacked."

"Hey, focus the insults on your target. Can ya do that?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Duh," she looked to Nova, "Hey, Nova, you're so slow that if slowness was an Olympic sport you'd be bringing home the gold," Nova hearing that looked around for the source, "She's so stupid it's a wonder she managed not to burn all of Egypt."

Nova finally spotted Camille and unleashed a torrent of flames at her spot, "Time to go." Rainbow flew off with Camille on her back and Nova in hot pursuit

"Nova's gonna be hard pressed to catch us now," Camille spoke, "Seriously, Rainbow Dash, That bird is so slow she makes snails look fast."

"Just be careful how far you push her buttons. Unless you want the whole place to go up in flames." Rainbow warned her.

"You worry too much," Camille replied, "Did Alana forget to tell you that I'm a prodigy with Elemental magic and that I have the ability to handle Spirit Energy?"

"I've heard some things but mostly about your attitude." the Pegasus answered.

"From that lot of steaming kettles no doubt," Camille said, "I'm not surprised though. I'm surprised Alana would be more at home with them then proper diesels like Bear, BoCo or Arry and Bert."

"Hey, no disrespect to those guys, but Alana can choose who she'd want to be with." Rainbow replied.

Meanwhile at the Steamworks, Kasumi was already working on her water spell while the others were getting their part of the plan together, "Are you sure this is going to work Twilight?" Kasumi asked.

"It has to work." the unicorn replied.

"See anything, Pinkie Pie." Zuko asked.

Pinkie looked through the scope through the wrong end, "I see something, but it's too far away."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Try turning the telescope around."

"Princess Celestia, how did Pinkie Pie end up being one of the six wielders of the Elements of Harmony?" Azula inquired, "She does seem a bit out of the ordinary."

Neville heard that and he had something to say about that. As did Princess Celestia, "While Pinkie may not always appear to be the brightest like Twilight, she has proven to embody the element of laughter and helped my pupil understand friendship."

"And you seem to have forgotten, Azula, that just because something is out of the ordinary doesn't mean it's not useful," Neville added, "I'll have to tell you the story to remind you of that. After we deal with Nova."

"Speaking of Nova, she's on Rainbow's Tail." Pinkie called.

"What'd you say?" Zuko did a double take.

"She's chasing Rainbow Dash." Pinkie repeated.

"To positions!" Twilight ordered

The group scrambled into position as Rainbow Dash showed up with Camille on her back, "How did the baiting go?" Azula asked.

"Worked a little too well." Rainbow answered, while glaring at Camille.

"At least I got Nova to chase us didn't I?" she asked in annoyance.

Nova screeched as she was closing in, "Kasumi, please tell me that you have that spell ready." Twilight hoped.

"This isn't as easy as it looks. Even with Carol's help this is difficult." Kazumi answered.

"Then we'll have to stall." Celestia ordered.

"Perhaps I can get some hands on training. Electra, Azula, Kasumi, and Haru have been teaching me the basics in Elemental Magic." Camille said.

"We better hurry. Nova's here." Luna said in worry.

"Relax, we barricaded the doors and windows it's not like Nova's gonna blow down the building or something." Rarity chuckled.

The minute Rarity said that, the sound of a thud was heard and three seconds later a Phoenix's screech rang out and ripped the entire Steamworks reducing it to rubble in a matter of seconds, "Next time keep your muzzle shut." Applejack warned the unicorn who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, there was another ability Nova had," Neville spoke up, "She could screech loudly destroying anything but the strongest of metals within a 50 mile radius. Did I forget to mention that?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you have perfect timing with that!" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Is that Nova the Phoenix?" Thomas asked as he looked up at the creature.

"That's Nova the Phoenix in her full form. Margaret must've been extremely pissed off." Rosie explained.

"That's the understatement of the Year." James replied.

"Well, we've got to stall her." Rainbow ordered, as the gang went to face Nova.

"Alright, Nova, we've got you surrounded. Surrender now or we'll be forced to shoot." Carol warned her.

"Shoot this!" The phoenix responded by sucking in the gut and released it causing multiple fireballs to explode form her body as they rained down.

"Scatter!" Zuko ordered, as they did so, while Celestia began to attempt to stun Nova.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss cakeoholic. Still sitting on your ass all day while you send your subjects to do your fighting for you? Perhaps if you ate less cake you'd be able to fight your own battles little miss piggy." Nova mocked and blasted Celestia forcing her to dodge the attack.

Luna flew around and blasted at Nova herself. Nova deflected the blast before facing Luna, "Luna, are you sure you aren't jealous of Celestia? After all you are in her shadow just like you've been 1000 years ago. And everybody didn't even know you existed till this point. So why would you protect somebody who's always overshadowed you? Let's face it as long as the cakeoholic exists you'll always be second rate."

Luna frowned "Those words may have worked on me in the past. But not anymore!" She fired her magic at Nova.

Nova dodged the magic before blasting Luna with a flame attack, "Next victim." she sneered.

"Just a bit longer." Twilight said.

"To prologue your deaths? That would be lovely." another voice rang out.

"Oh great, it's Avarona." Zuko sighed.

Sure enough Avarona showed up in the skies and to make matters worse she was flanked by some crows, "Well-well, what beautiful destruction. And who would've thought that all it would take to wake Nova was to vandalize Margaret's home and attack her relatives." Avarona asked.

"Too easy." one crow answered.

"And all we had to do was get Mindy, Jasmine, and Amanda to do it. Considering they and the cheerleading team wanted revenge upon Maggie for the beating she gave them last week." Avarona explained.

"You mean to tell me she's on the war path because of you?" Zuko asked in outrage.

"Guilty." she answered.

"When we're through subduing Nova we're sending you to the gallows." Carol warned her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." she retorted sarcastically.

"You will be when we're through with you," Azula said, "Iroh and the guardians imprisoned you once and he'll do it again."

Over with Camille, Carol, and Kasumi the three of them finished the Water Spell, "The Water Spell is finished." Kasumi called.

"Well use it!" Twilight ordered.

The three activated the spell and aimed it at Nova. Nova gasped upon seeing the huge blast of water aimed at her. She screeched in fright as she was getting soaked. With her wings all wet she couldn't stay in the air and crashed onto the ground.

"Get them!" Avarona ordered the crows. Right on cue the crows flew in to attack and retrieve Nova the Phoenix.

"Don't let them near her!" Celestia ordered.

Carol preformed some impressive Waterbending that knocked the Crows out of commission single handily, "What the buck was that?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"That was Waterbending. It's an art based on Tai Chi." Thomas answered.

"So... Awesome!"

"I don't care how awesome it is. I'll tear you all apart." Avarona hissed, and then fired some ice shards at the group only for Carol to bend them back at Avarona before she bent fire at Avarona hitting her hard, "No more Ms. Nice dragon!" she growled and fired an ice beam only for Carol to dodge it and use Firebending on her scoring a direct hit.

"She can Firebend too?" Applejack asked in shock.

"Ugh, will these surprises never end?" Rainbow asked in agitation.

"Once Avarona's defeated then we'll talk." Azula replied.

As soon as Azula said that, Carol began Firebending upon Avarona before she used Earthbending on the Ice Dragon stunning her and knocking her out cold.

"Now we can talk." Zuko said.

"One more thing," Carol said as she did some Earthbending to bind Avarona in earth making it so that she couldn't escape on her own, "Now we can talk. So any questions?"

Just about everyone was asking stuff right from left but all their questions sounded like gibberish. James took the best approach he knew how and blew his whistle long and loudly causing the Ponies to shut their mouths.

"Thank you, James. Now Twilight, you're first. So ask any questions you have, slowly and calmly." Carol instructed.

"First off what is this bending stuff, some kind of magic?" Twilight asked.

"It is the ability to manipulate an element. It is derived from different styles of martial arts and evolved into what you see before you." Carol answered.

"That's amazing."

"How many types are there?" Rainbow asked next.

"Four types of bending, dumbass, "Camille answered, "You just saw Carol preform three of them. The only Element she hasn't used yet is Airbending. You may be the fastest pony in Equestria but man you're slow as molasses."

Rainbow got into Camille's face while frowning, "Who're you calling slow smart mouth?!"

Twilight used her magic to separate them, "Enough you two." she ordered.

"Does Camille always have a foul mouth Thomas?" Fluttershy asked the London Brighton and South Coast E2 Class Engine.

"You have no idea." he replied.

"How bad could her foul mouth be?" Rarity wondered.

"Ask the Steam Engines. Namely go talk to Nicole. She's the only one who can out curse Camille." Carol replied.

"A thousand years ago such language would be punished by scrubbing out the offenders mouths out with soap and water." Luna spoke with a frown.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Princess Luna." Camille said.

"Indeed, and in the 21st century worse punishments have been created for using foul language to higher authority." Luna noted.

"Either way let's get back to our discussion. Who wants to ask me something next?" Carol asked.

"Who first started bending?" Pinkie wondered.

"That's difficult to say. There weren't any written records at the time. However back then they didn't bend elements. They bended the energy in the human body. It's an ancient art known as Energybending. However only a few people know it. I'm one of them." Carol explained.

"Cool!"

"But isn't that dangerous?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course Energybending is dangerous you yellow bellied Schmuck!" Camille answered, "That's why only so few people know it. Bending another person's energy requires the bender's own spirit to be unbendable or they'll be corrupted and destroyed."

"I know I'll probably regret asking this but what is a Schmuck?" Twilight asked.

Zuko and Azula turned to each other, "You want this one?" Zuko asked.

"Gladly. Basically it's slang for full blown idiot or Jackass." Azula answered.

The girls had their hoofs to their mouths, "You're the one who asked. Either way what do we do about Nova now that she's knocked out cold." Camille said.

"We need to drain her of her energy so she can revert back to Maggie." Twilight explained.

"Why don't we let Princess Sunshine absorb it?" Camille asked, "She's the Solar Princess after all unless little miss four legs is thinking about cheesecake."

Celestia feeling tired of the insults, used her magic and suddenly Camille had duct tape covering her mouth, "Nice job your highness. Why didn't you do that sooner?" Carol asked.

"I was waiting for the right opportunity." she answered.

"But seriously, can you absorb Nova's energy?" Neville asked.

"Of course this was one of the ways to subdue Nova and her past vessels." Celestia then began absorbing Nova's energy until Nova was completely drained.

"Did it work?" Fluttershy asked.

They heard groaning, as they saw Maggie get up from the ground looking worn out, "Oh, man. What a headache. Hey, guys what just happened?" she saw them all gawking at her, "What're you all staring at? Did it get drafty all of a sudden?" she shivered.

"Uh, Maggie..." Fluttershy began.

Maggie looked down see she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. She screamed and covered herself up with her arms, "WHY AM I NAKED?!"

"You turned into Nova the Phoenix and your clothes burned up in the transformation," Carol answered bluntly, "Do I need to spell it out for you?

"And would someone please get her something to wear?" James asked.

"And fast! PLEASE NOBODY LOOK AT ME!" Maggie cried feeling embarrassed to be in her birthday suit.

Camille who managed to get the tape off of her mouth had taken the simplest approach and summoned a red bathrobe for Margaret to wear, "This is the best I could do on short notice. Michelle's better at this then I am. She's the fashion know it all."

"Sounds a lot like Rarity." Rainbow noted.

"I'd love to meet her but first let's get Maggie something more fitting to wear. I'll even make her a new Red Jacket." Rarity offered.

"No need. Fortunately the Red Jacket is fire proof." James replied.

"But I'll take something more fitting." Maggie answered.

"Follow me and Twilight. We'll get you something more fitting." Rarity said.

Maggie took Rarity's advice as Twilight teleported her and Rarity away while everyone else began to look at the state of the Steamworks before Zuko spoke,"I'll go tell the Fat controller to send Gordon with some workmen to fix the Steamworks. Thomas, you, Neville, Rosie, and James are gonna have to help too. I'll send Larry over to bring some Empty Trucks.

"And what of Avarona?" Rosie asked.

"We'll hold her at the Steel Mill for the time being and then move her to a more suitable prison in Equestria." Celestia explained.

As Celestia and Luna levitated the encased Avarona to the Steel Mill, Rarity was with Maggie putting together a new outfit for her, as Maggie sat patiently in her robe.

"How long is it going to take?" Maggie asked, "Not that I have complaints about this Red Robe. For somebody obnoxious Camille does have good taste."

"You can't rush art." Rarity responded.

"I know I know. I just want to get my hands on Mindy and her gang of girls for trashing my house, attacking my father and James!" Maggie said as her fists become covered in flames.

"Easy," Twilight calmed her, "We just got you back, and we don't need you going all phoenix again."

"And burning down an entire town like you did to Vicarstown and to the Crovan's gate Steamworks when you were possessed by Nova." Rarity put in.

"I know. I know." Maggie sighed.

"Sir Steven Hatt is not gonna like this nor are they gonna like the damage that happened at the Dieselworks." Twilight said.

True to Twilight's words, The Fat Controller was godsmacked when he saw the damage to the Steamworks and after hearing Zuko's explanation. Gordon was also there and he too was stunned even after bringing the Workmen.

"And that's pretty much what happened, sir." Zuko finished explaining.

He shook his head in disbelief, "This is going to take a lot of reconstruction."

"And we still need to hunt down Mindy and her gang of Girls," Thomas added, "They're the ones responsible for this."

"Fortunately we captured Avarona and she's being held at the Steel Works till we can move her to a proper prison." Rainbow noted.

Right on cue, Larry arrived with a long long line of Empty Trucks and with him Galleth had brought Jack and the Pack as well, "That about does it." Larry said.

"Larry, go to the Quarry and get some stone, Galleth go to the Steelworks to take Avarona to her Prison and then come back for the loaded trucks. Pug, Jinty, Rosie, and Thomas will shunt them into place." Zuko gave out orders.

Galleth and Larry bot replied with a Yes sir.

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Asked

"We help clean up what else." Applejack Answered

"Fortunately the Steamworks has employed plenty of Earthbenders and most of the Workmen are Earthbenders as well." Haru explained

"Then let's do our part to help too." Applejack spoke

The Dragons, the Ponies, the Workmen, Jack his building team, and the Engines Spent the Rest of the Day clearing away the rubble from the Steamworks. Fortunately for them the Screeching left the Internal Structure and the Machinery intact. Camille and Carol helped too though the former was grumbling about working with a bunch of Steam Engines.

"I can't wait till I'm done with this job." Camille grumbled.

"This would be easier for us all if you weren't such a grouch." Thomas retorted. Right on cue, Camille snapped her fingers and dropped a Piano on Thomas.

"That's gotta hurt." Botanica cringed.

"A grouch, am I?" Camille asked.

"That's enough, Camille!" Zuko began firmly, "Now get back to work or I'll have Aang take away your Magic."

"You wouldn't dare!" she challenged him.

"You want to tempt me?" Camille growled but backed off knowing that she wasn't strong enough to take on Zuko. Well not yet anyway, "I thought so."

"You do know that Camille is growing stronger and she'll be strong enough to defeat even you right?" Azula reminded him.

"Yes, that's why we have to make sure she stays in line." he replied.

"And it's only a matter of Time before Avarona's allies try to free her so we'll need Camille's help to imprison them.

"I know I know." Zuko nodded.

"Perhaps we should teach Camille how to be friendlier to steam engines." Twilight suggested.

"That's a lot easier said than done." Thomas replied.

"Doesn't sound so difficult." Rainbow said.

"It wouldn't be if she wasn't like her father's engine Diesel." Thomas said.

"And what pray tell is Diesel like?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"He hates Steam Engines, and feels one day we steam engines will be replaced by diesels." the engine explained.

"What a Jerk. Somebody needs to give him what for." Rainbow said.

"Maggie usually does that," James answered, "She threw a fireball at him and fried his motor just for calling me a pile of scrap iron before beating up half the staff at the Dieselworks who agreed with that the last time I went there to deliver a goods train.

"Now that's telling em." Rainbow smirked.

"You know I can hear every word you're saying right?" Camille asked rhetorically.

The Ponies and Engines knew that, but they were busy getting the rubble cleared away and loaded into Trucks for Neville and James to take as Rosie shunted them into place.

"Here are your trucks, James. Just handle them gently." Rosie wanred him

"Or else you'll run into another line of tar wagons dumbass." Camille said rudely with a laugh to match as she pointed at James.

"See what I mean?" Thomas asked Twilight and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding, while James grumbled as he got to work.

"Does Camille ever stop yapping?" Applejack asked.

"Who knows? Either way My Trucks should be ready by now." Neville said.

True to Neville's words, Pug and Jinty had Neville's trucks ready and without another word the Q1 was coupled up to them and left at once.

Meanwhile with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were at the Steel Mill holding Avarona Prisoner.

"Are you sure Zuko made the right choice holding her here?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Yes he did. The intense heat will prevent Avarona from using her ice element." Celestia assured her.

"I hope you're right." Luna said. What the princesses didn't know was that Avarona had another ace up her sleeve and that it would reveal itself that night.

Later that night when everyone got home, Celestia and Luna had the heat spell prepared when Luna heard something, "Sister, did you hear that?

"Yes, come!" They hurried. They couldn't see anything at first, "Luna, are you sure you heard something?"

"I'm sure. I'm not the Princess of the Night without a reason," she answered. As Luna said that the shadows seemed to form into ninjas with glowing red eyes and black ninja outfits, "We're surrounded!"

"Shield your eyes!" Celestia ordered, as Luna closed her eyes, andCelestia activated her magic creating a bright illuminating light.

The light show did its job and removed the Shadow ninjas. But when it ended Avarona had vanished and in her place as a note.

"Look." Luna gasped as she levitated the note to them.

_If you thought you could hold me then you are nothing but four legged unorganized grabastic piles of amphibian shit. I'm miles away by now and you'll never catch me. Later princess skanky and princess second rate, signed Avarona._

_P.S. this note will now self-destruct._

They quickly teleported the note up into the sky where it exploded, "Sister, what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"We must warn the others." Celestia answered, as they flew off to warn everyone.

Meanwhile, Avarona was already in London in a Mansion out of town with Mindy and her gang of girls who managed to avoid the detection of the cops and with them were the Crows and Dark Corvo as well.

"I can't believe that worked and now I have my Father's Mansion all to myself. Thanks for the help Avarona." Mindy thanked her.

"My Pleasure."

"And all we had to do was pay out a bunch of losers and make our parents look bad." Jasmine said.

"You mean Aunt and Uncle in Mindy's Case?" Amanda asked, "Her Parents served in Crime Incorporated before those ass wipe Kettles' Drivers helped to imprison them forcing Mindy to reside in a townhouse instead of a Penthouse.

"And the best part is thanks to this magical shielding I added they can't locate you here." Dark Corvo added.

"Ah, the good life." Mindy relaxed.

"You mean the better life?" Amanda corrected her, "Considering Jasmine and I both had a parent who was also part of crime incorporated but our fathers divorced them and stuck us on Sodor. Jasmine's dad even had the nerve to remarry and she's stuck with a half-sister.

"Well I won't have to live with Dad and be part of his new family anymore." Jasmine said.

"That's the honest truth and once Crime Incorporated begins doing weapon tests next week we'll let you select how to test some of them." Avarona said, as Mindy, Jasmine, and Amanda liked that very much as they could hardly wait.


	6. Sudrian Train Robberies

**Sudrian Train Robberies**

A week had passed since Avarona's escape from the Steel Works and the rampage of nova the Phoenix. Currently the Steamworks was fixed and Pug and Jinty were once again at work.

"Place looks better than ever." Pug said, as he looked around.

"Thanks to Twilight Sparkle's Organization Skills. It's a good thing that she and Thomas are here giving us a hand with the last minute details." Jinty said.

"They're quite a pair aren't they?" Pug asked.

"You should see how Rainbow Dash has been since hanging around with my Father's engine." a voice said. They said it came from a young man with brunette hair and blue eyes who went by name of Geoff.

"Hello, Geoff. Still working hard I see." Jinty greeted him.

"Yep though I don't see why me and the other blacksmiths had to do Janitor duty? We're not janitors."

"You sound like Gordon when he says Tender Engines don't shunt you do realize that?" Pug asked.

Before Pug could elaborate, the sound of a bell and a whistle could be heard along with a string of curses, "Oh boy Belle's coming in and she's towing Nicole and judging from the string of curses I'd say Nicole is not in a good mood." Geoff said.

"Who is Nicole?" Twilight wondered.

"She's a Great Northern C1 Small Boiler Atlantic Designed for Passenger Trains but she doesn't mind goods work. She does draw the line however at Shunting duties saying that it should be left to Tank Engines and shunting diesels and from what Gordon's Cousins say about her she has the foulest mouth among all the Great Northern Atlantics and she curses when something goes wrong." Geoff explained.

Sure enough Belle arrived puling a pissed off looking Nicole and she was covered in dents and had holes in her tender and dents on her boiler and to add insult to injury she had her whistle shot off, "There she is." Geoff said.

"What happened to you Nicole?" Thomas asked in concern.

"What the fuck do you think Thomas?" Nicole snapped, "I was steaming along with gold and money for the Federal Reserve here on Sodor and I got shot at by fucking gangsters! Then they rob the whole fucking train and blasted me and attacked my crew and the guards on board in the coach!" Nicole let loose a roar of curses after that.

"She's been like this all the way here." Belle told them.

"Yikes." Twilight gasped.

"And that's not the scary part. It gets worse."

"How?" Geoff asked.

"The gangsters had sonic cannons, lasers cutters, and blasters, weapons designed by the military. The guards were outgunned and overwhelmed and they shot at Nicole to make an example out of her." Belle continued.

"I was afraid of this. Seems Crime Incorporated is up to their old tricks." Geoff sighed.

"Crime Incorporated?" Twilight was confused.

"The most dangerous gang on the planet. From what my father told me they specialize in stealing top secret weapons designs from the Military, modifying them for criminal use and then putting them in the hands of Gangsters. They also specialize in crushing any task force that's been formed to bring them down and they also sniff out and expose any undercover agents in street gangs and here's the scary part. They rose from the Ashes of Murder Incorporated." Geoff explained.

"That's horrible." The unicorn gasped.

"I know but let's get Nicole fixed," Jinty suggested, "The sooner we do the sooner we can silence her. I just know she's gonna be cursing all night."

"Don't even say that." Pug replied.

Jinty was right, Nicole was cursing all evening and then all night. Belle had such a headache that she had to stay at the Steamworks to rest since she was in no state to return to the Search and Rescue Center.

The next day, Prince Zuko, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia arrived at the Steamworks to see the damage that Nicole had taken for themselves. The Fat Controller inspected the damages with Celestia and Zuko, before speaking, "This is much worse than I thought and we had enough problems with Nova the Phoenix last week."

"Not to mention Avarona's escape." Zuko added.

"What should we do, boys?" The Princess wondered.

"I suggest that we put out an all-points bulletin for Avarona." Zuko suggested.

"Agreed." The fat Controller responded.

"And we'll need to double the security measures," Celestia added, "With Mindy and her two pals gone, Zuko had to transfer Jimmy the guard to working with Pip and Emma because he's Mindy's Uncle and the steam Engines are sure to refuse to work with him because of this. Especially James."

"Things are just never simple around here." Zuko sighed at all the complications that keep following after another.

"Anyway we better go see if Nicole's calmed down." Celestia said.

"Quite so." The Fat Controller agreed, as they entered the Steamworks and they saw that they had already begun to make repairs to Nicole but also noticed that Belle's headache was there.

"I'm glad you're here. Please tell me you have a lead on the gangsters that caused this? I had to spend half the night keeping Nicole from cursing up a storm." Belle said hopefully.

The three bosses looked at each other not sure how to answer, "I'm gonna take that as a no. Nicole's really not gonna like this." Belle sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell her. Pug, you gonna tell her?" Jinty said

"I'm not gonna tell her. Belle, you tell her." Pug ordered Belle.

"No offense, but why do I have to tell her?" Belle asked with a startle.

Maggie approached, "Cause you're one of the few engines she won't curse at."

"Touché." she replied.

So Belle went into the works to go and find Nicole. Nicole was still being repaired but she was getting a bit calmer, "There you are, Belle. So tell me did the Fat Controller, Princess Celestia, and Prince Zuko find and catch the Vandals who attacked and robbed my train yet?

"Actually, it's a funny story. True story, actually." Belle said sheepishly.

"They had no luck didn't they?" Nicole asked taking the hint, "I'm not surprised actually. Geoff told me about the guys that robbed me and that they were given the weapons by Crime Incorporated.

"Glad to see you're taking it well." Belle said.

"But I'm still pissed and I still want those thugs brought to justice." Nicole said firmly.

"And they're doing all they can."

Just then the Manager came up, "Belle, it's gonna take a lot longer to fix Nicole than we thought so you'll have to do her jobs in her place. I already cleared it with the Fat Controller and Prince Zuko and they agreed.

"I accept." She sighed.

"Why so glum, Belle?" Maggie asked, "You've got Passenger Duties to tend to while Nicole's in the shops. Besides it beats sitting around the Search and Rescue Center looking pretty all day."

"I see your point."

"And go get your coaches. Alana's already shunted them into place by now." Maggie said, as Belle went to work right away.

Meanwhile at Knapford, the Big Engines were already at the Station as Alana shunted their coaches in a timely fashion.

"Here are your coaches, guys," Alana said, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go get Salim's ballast trucks ready and you know how he can get when he's kept waiting. He's sure to ramble about how Great Western Engines are supposed to be to time."

"So we've been told." the engines responded.

"He's a good engine and he's done goods work for sixty years. It took the arrival of Murdoch's class in 1954 to replace his class on Mineral haulage showing how successful his class is." Alana added.

"Right."

Suddenly the guard's whistle was heard, "Time for you guys to go. Just be careful and try not to get shot at. Last thing the Fat Controller needs is another engine out of service." And so they all went to work.

Meanwhile in London, Avarona was having a meeting with Dark Corvo about the robbery that happened on Sodor Last night with Mindy, "So how did the robbery go last night?" Dark Corvo asked.

"Couldn't have been any better." Avarona answered.

"And how did the weapons testing go during the robbery? That was a Federal Gold Transport we robbed last night." Mindy asked.

"They worked like a charm. That stupid engine didn't see what was coming, and neither did anyone else." the dragon answered.

"Excellent. Anyway we're gonna do another test and this time Crime Incorporated is going to do the job themselves. Mindy Care for a front row seat?" Dark Corvo asked.

"I'd be delighted. Overjoyed. Underjoyed even!" Mindy said in excitement.

"Then get on my back," Avarona ordered, "Normally I don't like humans and wouldn't let them on my back but for Crime Incorporated. I'll make an exception."

Mindy jumped onto Avarona's back, "Up! Up!" she announced. So Avarona flew to Sodor to witness today's train robbery and she already had a target in mind.

Meanwhile back on Sodor, Henry, his Crew, and Applejack were taking the first passenger train of the Day and they were enjoying the weather.

"I'm glad Alana's here doing the shunting since it means the other Tender Engines and I don't have to shunt and fetch our own coaches or trucks anymore." Henry said in relief.

"Now, Henry, you and the other tender engines need to understand just because you're big and important doesn't mean ya can't do smaller labor like the other engines." Applejack said firmly.

"Tell that to Azula. She's the one who gave out the jobs today while Zuko was dealing with the Crisis. She also oversaw affairs on the LMS railway and she never gives Tender Engines Shunting Duties." he replied.

"Just remember you'd be amazed on how much the smaller jobs can benefit ya. Applejack lectured him.

"If it helps then Edward actually likes doing Shunting Duties." Henry's driver said, as Henry continued his task unaware that he was heading for trouble.

Avarona and Crime Incorporated were getting ready to set up their ambush and when Avarona gave the signal they fired a sonic Cannon at some trees causing them to topple over on the line in front of Henry.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack gasped

"What's going on?" Henry was startled.

Henry's Driver went to dial his cell phone, only for it to be shot out of his hands. And he the Fireman and Applejack found themselves face to face with the Train robbing section of Crime incorporated, as well as Mindy and Avarona.

"This is a robbery we've got weapons." Avarona announced.

"Now put your hands in the air!" Mindy ordered. They all obeyed except for Applejack, "I said hands in the air!"

"Don't ya need hands to do that?" Applejack asked bluntly.

Avarona looked annoyed, "So you're a smart mouth, huh? How about put your hooves in the air or I'll run an icicle through you?!"

Applejack got the message and put her hooves in the air as Crime Incorporated robbed the passengers, "Hand over all your money and jewelry or we'll blow you to bits!"

The terrified Passengers got the message and handed over all their jewelry and money to the robbers. Applejack whispered, "We can't let this happen."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Henry wondered.

"I don't really know. Twilight's normally the one who makes up plans for messes like this." The pony explained.

"What about my whistle? If I whistle loud enough I could call for help." The engine suggested.

"Well we better do something. Crime Incorporated is almost finished." The fireman said.

"Wait a minute, Henry didn't you say ya once had yourself filled up with ashes so you could sneeze at some trouble making boys?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. That's right."

"Got any in ya now?"

"Plenty." Henry confirmed.

"Then I got a plan." she smirked.

Meanwhile Crime incorporated had finished collecting the Money and Jewelry and had a getaway Lorry ready to take them away, "I love it when a plan comes together. Right, Avarona?" Mindy asked.

"You said it." she agreed.

"Hey there, you gals wanna know a secret that I know you're gonna wanna hear?" Applejack asked.

"What could you possibly have to tell us?" Mindy asked dryly.

"Well, I kinda figured you get it out of me. But ya don't have all the passengers' valuables. All the real good stuff if hidden away."

Avarona and Mindy were shocked as Mindy demanded, "Where?" Mindy demanded.

"Right in Henry's funnel." Applejack answered.

The two looked at each other before looking back at the pony, "Seriously?" Avarona asked.

The driver caught on, "She's right. This is a new safety precaution we've taken in case situations like this were to happen."

"And it's in his funnel?" Mindy asked.

"Just reach in there and pull it out." A.J explained.

Avarona turned to Mindy, "You do it."

"You do it!" Mindy ordered.

"Why don't we both do it?" Avarona suggested, and Mindy nodded. So Avarona and Mindy both looked in Henry's funnel and when they did Applejack gave Henry the signal.

"NOW!"

"ACHOO!" Henry sneezed as smoke blew through Henry's funnel right into Avarona and Mindy's faces covering them with ashes.

Mindy looked enraged with her face covered in soot, "Nobody does that to me! ATTACK!" Right on cue, Avarona, Mindy and Crime Incorporated began firing on Henry, his crew, Applejack, and the Coaches forcing the Passengers to duck for cover.

Meanwhile at Crovan's Gate, Duke from the Skarloey Railway was waiting for Henry, "Where is Henry? He's not usually this late."

Suddenly his driver saw some spare smoke descend into the air in the distance, "Look! That's supposed to be the line Henry's taking to get here."

"You don't suppose he got ambushed by Crime Incorporated and his passengers got robbed do you?" The fireman asked.

"I'd say so." The driver answered.

"Well, we better do something or Henry's gonna end up like Nicole." Duke said.

"I'll call Search and Rescue. Somebody Dial 911." The fireman ordered. They got right to work hoping they weren't too late to act.

Back with Henry, it was a warzone as the Passengers were ducking for cover and some of them who had Earthbending or Firebending Training were fighting back but it wasn't enough as Crime incorporated was fully armed and dangerous and had the power of Avarona to back them up.

"This is even better than the first time." Avarona said proudly.

"And the best part is nobody can stop us now!" Mindy laughed evilly.

Suddenly they heard another train whistle, "What was that?" Avarona inquired.

Applejack looked over and smiled, "The cavalry's finally here!"

Sure enough there was Thomas with Twilight, Annie and Clarabel with a train full of Cops, while Belle was with them as well. Avarona summoned some Shadowkhan Ninjas to attack Thomas and Belle.

The ninjas got ready, as Twilight spoke, "Sorry, but I'm prepared for you!" She used her magic to project a bright beam to drive the ninjas away.

Unfortunately it didn't work this time as even more ninjas appeared and began attacking, "Twilight, I don't think its working. We need a new plan." Thomas said.

"Maggie and Geoff told me about these ninjas. You need to use Chi Magic to defeat them." Belle explained.

"You know how to use magic like that, Twi?" Thomas asked.

Twilight smirked, "I'm not the Element of Magic for nothing."

"Then show us what you got." Belle ordered.

Twilight did just that and cast a chi spell that got rid of all the ninjas. Unfortunately Crime Incorporated, Mindy, and Avarona escaped as soon as the Ninjas had vanished.

"No they got away!" Belle cursed.

"And with the valuables too." Twilight sighed sadly.

"Don't be so sure, Twi." Applejack answered smugly. She dropped a bag containing all the goods they tried to steal.

"But how?" Twilight was shocked.

"All thanks to Henry and his sneeze I lassoed the real bag and substituted with a fake one." she explained.

Belle was worried, "Applejack, you do realize what you just did right? Crime Incorporated is sure to get revenge for this."

"I'd rather face revenge than let them get away with these nice fella's belongings." she answered.

The minute Applejack said that an ice blast froze the entire area solid and a horde of Shadowkhan surrounded the team as far as the eye could see. And Avarona was leading the pack.

"Shoot, didn't think they'd catch on that quick." Applejack said.

"You have a lot to learn about us Dragons. We're not stupid as you think." a voice said. Right on cue the ninjas broke ranks and in stepped a teenage green Dragon with black scales and red eyes.

"Who is that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Shard. Second in Command of the League of Eight," The engines looked very worried, as he continued, "And I'll be taking this." he stole the bag with the valuables before blasting the heroes off their feet and knocking the engines off their wheels save for Henry, "Time to leave. We'll be back." Avarona, Mindy, Shard, and the Ninjas vanished.

"Well, that didn't go well at all." Twilight sighed.

"That's putting it mildly." Belle groaned.

"Sorry, guys." A.J said feeling awful.

"Let's get to Crovan's Gate and explain why we're late." Henry said.

Henry and Applejack left for Crovan's gate with the Passenger Train after Twilight removed the Tree in the way. With the tree gone, Henry was able to continue on

At Crovan's Gate, Duke was still waiting and he then saw a tired, weary, and heavily damaged Henry and coaches puffing in, "What happened to you?" Duke asked in shock.

"We got ambushed." Henry answered.

"By Crime Incorporated." Applejack added.

"Not to mention by Avarona and a new Dragon by name of Shard." The driver added.

"Did you say Shard?" Duke asked feeling stunned.

"Yes he did. Do you know him?" Henry asked.

"Shard is a Member of the League of Eight. He used prove Gangs with Weapons and battle tactics which they use to terrorize Narrow Gauge Railways like the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway. They even terrorized the Talyllyn Railway in Wales."

"That explains the weapons they used on me." Henry said.

"Actually the ones they used on you were the same as the ones they used on Nicole. The ones Duke is talking about were developed during the American Civil War." the driver explained.

"That's gotta be old." A.J said.

"That was during the days of Black Powder. But enough about that. Let's get you to the works and rescue your friends." Duke ordered.

"Thank ya kindly." A.J thanked him. Duke's Driver called up the Steamworks and they sent Pug and Jinty to rescue Thomas and Belle.

Meanwhile back in London, Dark Corvo was speaking with Shard, Avarona and Mindy about the robbery, "I take it you ran into heavy resistance from the Ponies?"

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Avarona replied.

"Uh-huh." Corvo answered, while skeptical of their ash covered faces.

"I personally made an example out of the ponies and I'll make an example out of that green number three kettle later tonight. After we rob the other passenger trains that is." Shard explained.

"See that you do, Shard. And you two... Clean your faces for crying out loud. You look like a disgrace." Corvo ordered. Avarona and Mindy went to clean up while Shard went to attack.

At the Steamworks, Zuko, Celestia and the Fat Controller inspected the Damage that Thomas and Belle took. Henry had also taken the Coaches to the Regular Works for repairs while he was being repaired as well.

"This is getting out of hand." The Fat Controller said.

"Agreed. Something must be done." Celestia noted.

"Why don't we just sick Maggie on these guys?" Nicole suggested.

"And let Nova go out of control again? Not a good idea." Zuko answered.

"Well at least the worst is over." Kevin said in relief.

Right on cue the sound of a loud roar rang out which shattered all the windows, and on cue multiple Shadowkhan Ninjas appeared. They glared at Kevin who looked sheepish, "Then again, maybe not."

Shard flew in, "I'm here to clean up Avarona's reputation and finish what she and Mindy Started. Where is the green kettle and the stupid pony that humiliated my comrades?" They stood defiantly.

"As the manager of the railway I demand you leave at once!" The Fat Controller ordered.

Shard ignored his order and called to his ninjas, "Shadowkhan, attack!" Right on cue the Shadowkhan began to attack.

"Battle Stations!" Zuko ordered.

They all manned their stations as Celestia prepared her magic. The Shadowkhan armies continued pouring in but the employees used their bending training to their advantage and fought back.

"Protect the railway!" Zuko ordered.

The staff continued fighting back against the waves of the Shadowkhan till they were eventually defeated and driven back. Shard frowned, "Next time." he vanished.

"That was easy." Pug said.

"A little too easy." Belle noted.

"What do you mean easy? That guy sent 4 waves of Shadowkhan at us." Jinty said in confusion.

"I agree with Pug and Belle, if they were capable of hijacking Henry, then I know they could've gotten away with worse here." Celestia said.

"Or anywhere else. Shard is smarter than he looks. He wasn't the strategist among the League of Eight for nothing." Zuko said.

"So he was toying with us." the Fat Controller deduced.

"And now that he knows what we're capable of I fear that our troubles with the League of Eight have only just begun and if they can do this here then there's no telling what they'll do in Equestria." Celestia added. Everyone looked worried.

"Guys, why are we so worried. As long as we work together we can beat anything they throw at us." Jinty said. They all looked like their spirits lifted from that but were still cautious

Back in London, Shard was giving Dark Corvo his report, "I take it the plan failed, Shard?"

"On the contrary the plan worked. Little do they know that I already ambushed the resident number 1 narrow gauge kettle while I was doing battle with them."

"I'm pleased to hear this." Corvo said in amusement.

"And I have more plans for the other Railways of Sodor and I have a headquarters on Sodor. One that they can't reach."

"Enlighten me." Corvo replied.

"You know how the Small Railway was built on the Mid Sodor?" Shard asked, "Well there are some places on the Mid Sodor that the Small Railway hasn't reached due to being too far out of range. I figure we can use this to our advantage to rob the Small Railway Engines and even if they do extend the line we'll make sure it's too out of their way for them to notice." Dark Corvo liked the idea but he told Shard to proceed with caution.

Down at the Steamworks, Victor had arrived towing a damaged Skarloey who was working with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice. The Old Coaches were being fixed and refitted with Jobi Wood so as to make sure they wouldn't be shot at again. The Thin Controller was there too and needless to say he was shocked at the damage Skarloey took.

"This can't go un-looked." The Thin Controller said.

"You should've heard Nicole. She was cursing up a storm all night after having been robbed." Victor said.

"If this keeps up all the railways on Sodor will be driven out of business." The Thin Controller said.

"I understand but there is still hope, The Peel Godred Branch hasn't been robbed yet and neither has the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway but I don't know about the Small Railway." Jinty said.

"Even so send word to the Small Controller and tell him to double the security measures." The Fat Controller said.

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing, Jinty. Since Thomas and Belle took quite a bit of damage you'll have to do Thomas' work until he's fixed." Zuko ordered.

"At this rate there won't be anyone to fill in for anyone." Jinty replied.

"What happened to that positive energy from before, Jinty?" Pug asked.

"Hard to be as positive with all these attacks happening right from left. And they're getting more dangerous." he answered. And with that, Jinty steamed out of the Steamworks to go and warn the Small Controller of what was happening.


	7. Carol and the Small Railway Engines

**Carol and the Small Railway Engines.**

Jinty arrived at the Little Western with the news of what happened, and Duck, Oliver, the Scottish Twins, the Small Railway Engines and the Small Controller were all listening. Carol was also there too as per orders of Prince Zuko.

Needless to say they were also in shock, "And that's pretty much it. Even with the extra security I don't even feel safe." Jinty finished.

"At this point I'm all for sicking Nova on them." Carol said.

"That's only for a last resort." Zuko spoke up.

"Why worry about it? I'm not afraid of these robbers." Frank said cockily.

"Don't get cocky, Frank, look what Shard and the Crows did to Skarloey on the Skarloey Railway." Rex said.

"Ok, I see your point." Frank admitted.

"We can't let these criminals get away with this," Duck began, "If we yield now that would only prove that they can do what they want by intimidating us. We must stand up and show them that we won't be pushed around like this.

"I agree, but combatting them and their weapons with our bending and magic will not suffice." Zuko said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Oliver asked.

"We need somebody who knows how these guys operate," Carol began, "We need somebody who can design weapons to counter the ones they have. We need somebody who knows how Crime incorporated and the Crows think.

"But who?" Douglas asked

"Where are we to find one with that knowledge?" Donald wondered.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but we need Camille's help." Carol sighed. They glared at her for even suggesting it, as she responded, "I know you don't like this but do you know anybody else who has extensive knowledge on criminal gangs like Crime Incorporated aside from her?"

"Carol's right," Zuko said, "We don't have a choice. Besides Camille's pals at the Dieselworks have relatives that serve in the British Military. They can help us."

They all gave in having no place to argue any further, "So the question remains is who is going to get Camille? You know she doesn't like traveling with Steam Engines." Jinty reminded them.

A lot of them started voicing 'not it', until Zuko spoke, "I'll have Electra bring her by. Camille seems to like training with her the most out of her elemental teachers."

The engines felt relieved it wasn't either of them, "So if Camille's gonna stay for a while whose going to keep an eye on her?" Frank asked, as everyone including Zuko and the Small Controller looked at him, "Of course. " he rolled his eyes.

"You're the only diesel here so you're the only one she won't insult or dump eggs on," Duck said, "Pity she couldn't be like Michelle Seth or Benjamin."

"What can ya do?" Donald asked rhetorically.

"Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin are the respective sons or in Michelle's case Daughter of Sidney, Salty, and BoCo's drivers and their fathers' engines are nice to steam engines," Zuko explained, "Usually they have to restrain Camille when Electra's not around to do it."

Meanwhile at the Dieselworks, Camille was with her friends, Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin as they were running tests on Heather after she had broken down and while Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin hung around diesels most of the time they were more like their fathers' engines, Sidney, Salty, and BoCo and they respected Steam Engines.

"It's nice to be back here at the Dieselworks instead of being around a bunch of Losers down at the Steamworks," Camille began "The only saving grace that place has though is Wendell and his strength is being wasted shunting for a bunch of lazy teapots."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Seth said.

"Let it go, Seth" Benjamin replied, "It's just who Camille is. Though at least she doesn't pick a fight with anybody unlike Michelle who picks a fight with Maggie. You do recall the last time Maggie was here right?"

"Don't remind me." Seth said.

"It can't be as bad as when Maggie turned into Nova the Phoenix. Can it?" Heather asked.

Before any of them could respond Alana pulled in, "Oh its you. For a moment I thought it was that Red number five steamer." Michelle snarked.

"No time for wise ass talk. Camille, I need you to come with me." Alana said.

"Where? To the Smelters where I can give Kira and Tori a hand in cutting up old steam engines for scrap?" Camille asked.

"This is serious business," Alana spoke up, "Many of the engines have been attacked by Crime incorporated and the Crows.

Camille did a double take and was suddenly in shock, "Did you say Crime Incorporated and the Crows?" when she received a nod she sighed, "I never thought I'd be meeting them again."

"Well, you're gonna have to," Alana answered, "A lot of the engines are being repaired because of them and soon enough there won't be any one to fill in for anyone."

"Alright. Take me to where I'm needed." Camille said.

"Right away." Alana nodded, and they were off.

Back at the Little Western, Jinty had left to do Thomas' work as Duck was arranging some Ballast Trucks to be loaded up. Frank was at the Chute shunting Mike's Ballast Trucks due to the situation and that he would have to keep an eye on Camille. Alana arrived with Camille on board

"Glad you could make it," Electra began, "Zuko had to tie up a few things at the Steamworks so he sent me instead to keep an eye on the Small Railway. Given that Camille was gonna show up I can see why."

"Yeah I get it now I gotta get back to Tidmoth, the yard's probably in a mess by now." Alana said.

"We'll see you." Electra bid her farewell, as Alana took off.

"So why did you bring me here?" Camille asked.

"Carol says you know what we're up against and we need to know what you know and we need to know now." Frank said.

"And believe me everyone else aside from Zuko was against asking you for help Camille." Carol added.

"I can believe it." Camille nodded.

"Considering you pranked every steam engine here." Frank reminded her.

"Oh, that reminds me," Camille snapped her fingers causing duck eggs to fall upon Duck, "Now that's funny!" They glared at her for already causing problems, "What, it's just a joke? You guys have no sense of humor."

"Electra, do something." Duck complained.

"Right." she nodded and used a simple spell to put Camille to sleep.

"Thank you." Duck thanked her.

"You're welcome ,though we can't have you taking coaches looking like that," Electra noted, "You'll have to get cleaned up first after you take the next load of Ballast to Tidmoth. Bear will take over from there."

"I'll get to that." Duck replied as he went off to get cleaned.

"So what's the plan to make sure Camille doesn't cause any more problems, Electra?" Carol asked, "We have enough problems from Crime Incorporated and the Crows."

"Not to mention the league of eight." Frank added.

"Leave her to me." she answered.

"I forgot Zuko said you were her favorite among her elemental Teachers." Carol said.

"Yes. I'm the only one capable of tolerating her and keeping her in order." Electra nodded.

"Well, in that case hop to it. Camille's waking up and I have to go tend to Bert. It's almost time for him to get a rebuild. Hopefully he'll get that overhaul soon." Carol said. Electra nodded as Carol got to work

Camille managed to wake up after being put to sleep and she noticed that Frank was the only one left in the Shunting yards of the Arlesdale Railway, "What happened?

"Electra put you to sleep after that prank you pulled on Duck." he answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, you cause trouble you get punished." he replied. Camille growled before plotting a way to pay Electra out for knocking her out.

Meanwhile ,Carol was looking over Bert, the latter was ill and the workmen were trying to make him better but it was no use, "How is he?" she asked.

"Not too good I'm afraid." a workman answered.

"And you guys tried everything to make him better?"

"Everything we know." another answered.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take him to the Steamworks for a Rebuild." she ordered.

"Are you sure?" one asked.

"The Original Sir Topham Hatt did this for Henry rebuilding him into a Black Five so Rebuilding Bert will cure his steaming problems. But there's only one problem. For this to work we'll need the other engines to do Bert's work as well as their own." she explained.

"But a majority of the other engines have enough on their plate already." a workman noted.

"I'll have a word with the Small Controller and dial up a few heritage Railways. We'll have to borrow an Engine to pick up the slack then. In the meantime let's hope Camille has spilled her guts by now." she said.

Back with Camille and Electra, the former had finished explaining everything she knew about Crime Incorporated and the Crows, and the League of eight to the latter which was very extensive knowledge.

"Oh, damn. I can't believe they did all that." Camille said in shock.

"Is there anything else you're forgetting to tell me?" Electra asked.

Camille looked sheepishly, "Would you believe me if I told you that I had to work for Crime Incorporated's American Chapter while I was gone for eight years?"

"Well that's useful." Electra admitted.

Frank looked confused, "How is having somebody who used to work for Crime Incorporated useful?"

"Because we can get dirt on their members." Electra explained.

"Why do I get the feeling it sounds easier said than done?" Frank asked.

"Because it is." Camille answered.

Alana showed up with some empty Ballast Trucks, "She's right. If I know Crime Incorporated they'll probably have Cursed Camille to make sure she doesn't spill her guts."

"So what other options we got?" Frank asked.

"I just have to beat the snake that's all the way in Egypt to destroy the curse. Dark Corvo cursed me with a Cobra Tattoo on my back and it'll destroy me the minute I start talking." Camille explained.

"You have a tattoo?" Frank asked.

"That's what Corvo used to curse me on Prince Talon's orders." she responded.

"And you can remove that curse from yourself?" Alana asked.

"Unfortunately, Corvo also made it so that the curse weakens my magic so I'll need a Spirit Warrior to train me."

"Well, there should be plenty of those around." Frank said.

"I'm sure you'll find one in time, Camille. But I've got to go. Duck should be back by now so I've got to take his passengers till he gets back. Later." Alana said as she left to go take Duck's passengers as Carol came up.

"Everything all good here?" Carol asked.

"Alana's gonna be here for a while and I need to find a spirit warrior to train me." Camille explained.

"Or we could just have Camille train to fight by using her Cane. So what's up with You, Carol? Is Bert okay?" Extra asked.

"Well he's gonna have to be remade, and we're gonna need another engine to fill in for him." she explained.

"I'm surprised he's not on the Scrap Heap yet," Camille said, as the other two gave her a glare, "Shutting up."

"Does that girl have an off switch?" Jock asked as he came in with a line of Ballast Trucks.

"I'd wish." Carol replied.

"Perhaps we should let Camille train with the Elements of Harmony. They could mellow her out and I could help them do it. By the way Jock how are you and the others doing with the extra work? I know it's tough with Bert out of Action but we're considering giving him a much needed rebuild." Electra explained.

"Well, we're managing as best as we can." Jock said.

"At least Crime Incorporated hasn't robbed the Small Railway yet." Carol said.

"But they may soon enough." Electra feared.

"My guess is that they're probably waiting till Bert leaves because they know that the minute he does the line will be down to four engines. " Camille explained.

"Which is why I'll have a word with the Small Controller this evening as soon as the day is done." Carol said.

"Hope it goes well." Electra hoped.

"So do I. Well I better get back to work. Now that Camille's told us everything she knows. You can take her back to the Dieselworks Electra. I may have to use my Airbending to make sure Bert has enough steam in his boiler." Carol said.

"I'll get right on it." Electra said as she took Camille back to the Dieselworks just as Duck returned with some empty Ballast Trucks.

Duck seeing her leave sighed in relief, Glad to see her gone?" Frank asked.

"After what she did, yes." Duck replied

"I thought it was also due to the fact that her dad is Diesel's Driver and she takes after her Father's engine." Frank noted.

"Well that too." Duck replied.

Frank then went back to work as he took Jock's loaded Ballast Trucks away while Jock collected some empty trucks.

Meanwhile Carol was with the Small Controller, Bert and his driver as they discussed Bert's steaming troubles, "So a rebuild is the only thing I can think of to solve Bert's Steaming Problems once and for all sir. The Original Fat Controller did this for Henry and he's preforming well." Carol explained.

"Yes, I heard of that success. Well, if it can improve Bert we best do what's right." The Small controller understood.

"There's one problem, sir," Bert's driver began, "If Bert's getting his overhaul and rebuild who is going to do his work? You may have to borrow another engine."

"The Small Controller and I had a plan for that as well so he's bringing in another engine. A strong one." Carol answered.

"Correct. Am I am to rendezvous with our guest shortly." The Small controller added.

"You mean the new engine is only a visitor, sir?" Bert asked.

"Actually Bert, the Small Controller, Zuko, and I all agreed that the new engine is going to be a permanent resident," Carol answered, "Once Jinty comes with the new engine we'll have him take you to the Steamworks."

"I understand." Bert answered.

Later that evening all the Small Engines were at the chute as Carol, Zuko, and the Small Controller had news for them, "Attention. We have news for all of you," The small controller began, "In light of recent events we've decided to have Bert be sent in for a rebuild. And to further increase the help here I've called in a new engine to help take the load off."

"We need all the help we can get, sir." Sigrid replied.

"Is the new Engine a goods engine or a Passenger Engine?" Mike asked. The engines looked curious about this knowing either one could determine how they are to others.

"The new engine is a female and she's based on an American design," Zuko answered, "A Norfolk and Western J Class Northern to be precise. She's very strong for her size and she's mainly designed for Passenger duties. With the Passenger Traffic increasing we needed engine designed mostly to cover passenger duties."

"Well, that's good news for me. Since I can spend more time working on goods trains." Mike said.

"We expect you all to work well with her." Zuko insisted.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, but what is her name?" Rex asked.

"Her name is Kiva and she's a serious engine with a strong work ethic and a good personality." Carol explained.

Right on cue, Jinty came by bringing the engine in question on a Flatbed. The engines got a look at her, until she was carefully placed onto the rails.

"Welcome, Kiva, we're so glad you could be here." Zuko welcomed her.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. I'm glad to be able to help. So when can I get to work?" Kiva inquired.

"As soon as possible." The Small Controller answered.

"Yes, Sir." Kiva said.

"You'll be starting on Passengers Tomorrow. If you have any questions ask Carol and the Engines." Zuko explained.

"I understand, Prince Zuko." Kiva replied.

"And goes for all of you as well." Zuko addressed the other engines.

"Yes, Sir." they answered.

"Jinty, you'll have to spend the night since it's a little late for you to return." Small Controller explained.

"I understand, sir." Jinty and the small engines went to sleep for the night.

Next morning, Kiva woke up at the crack of dawn to begin work. She set off towards the station where she then found Zuko and the Small Controller waiting, "Going somewhere, Kiva?" Zuko asked.

"My apologies, sir. I guess I should've mentioned that my driver and I always woke up at the crack of dawn to begin work." she explained.

"Indeed. Well since you're up you can go and take Bert to the Workshops on the Small Railway." Small Controller instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing." Zuko added.

"Yes, sir?"

"Wake the blister twins and tell them to do their morning maintenance and inspection of the line."

"I'm on it."

"And do it calmly." Zuko warned her.

So Kiva went to do what Zuko and the Small Controller asked of her and when she got back to the sheds she gently woke up Bert and the Blister twins.

"Is it time for work already?" Blister 1 yanwed.

"Yes it is," Kiva answered, "I guess I forgot to mention that I woke up at the crack of dawn and have done so every single day."

"That's early." Blister 2 gasped.

"I'm sorry, guys, but it's the Small Controller and Prince Zuko's orders. Now get to work inspecting the line and one of you get my coaches ready for the morning passenger train."

"Ok, we'll get right on it." Blister 1 said.

"No need to tell us twice." Blister 2 added.

Kiva then gently turned to wake Bert up as the Blister twins went to work, "Come on, Bert. It's a new day."

"Oh, I don't like mornings." he grumbled while waking up.

"I understand that you don't but today is the day you finally get your rebuild." Kiva reminded him.

"Yes. I can't wait to be as good as new." Kiva then took Bert to the Small Railways workshops so that he could get his long overdue rebuild.

Meanwhile Carol was in the workshops after she decided to snooze there for the night, "Well, sun's up, so it's time to get to work."

Kiva towed Burt into the shop, "Well, you are a Blacksmith and you are the Avatar's Human Partner so I'm not surprised."

Carol was shocked to hear that Kiva already knew she was Avatar Aang's human partner, "How do you know so much about me already?"

"Prince Zuko told me himself."

"Oh, of course."

"Anyway, Bert's here for his overhaul. Where do you want me to shunt him?"

"Right over there in the corner shall do," Carol instructed. Kiva shunted Bert into the corner before heading off to work, "Ok, Bert, are you ready?

"Let's do this." he answered. So Carol and the workmen went to work giving Bert his much needed overhaul.

Meanwhile with the Blister Twins they were already checking the line for any bad bits but they weren't used to doing it so early, "I can barely keep my eyes open." Blister 1 grumbled.

"Same here." Blister 2 agreed.

"We'll have a word with Prince Zuko about Kiva's habit." Blister 1's driver said.

"Well at least we're getting our jobs done." Blister 2 said.

"Perhaps we should take a page from Kiva's book and wake up as early as she does." Blister 1 suggested.

"And the other engines can get their coaches and trucks ready without having to wait so long." Blister 2's driver added.

"So everyone will be happy." Blister 2 concluded. So the Blister twins continued working till sunrise and after doing the track maintenance returned to the station to go get Kiva's Coaches arranged.

Back at the sheds the engines were starting to wake up and noticed that Kiva was already awake, "Good morning, everyone. All is ready."

"Well, I just hope I don't get called out to take the early morning passenger train again." Mike said.

"Cause you lost your whistle the last time stupid kettle." a familiar voice answered.

"Oh, no it's Camille." Rex groaned.

"Who is Camille?" Kiva asked.

"You're about to find out." Mike answered.

Sure enough, Camille emerged from a shadow on the Shed wall and she was listening to everything that was said and the first thing she saw was Kiva, "Oh, great just what this line needs another outdated tin kettle and it's a yank kettle no less."

"Yank Kettle?" Kiva asked with her eyes tightened.

"Yes and I mean you." Camille sneered.

"I'll show you what a Yank kettle can do."

"Keep telling yourself that." Camille mocked and snapped her fingers and vanished along with a ton of manure to fall upon Kiva. Kiva growled as the manure fell off her face exposing her rage filled eyes.

Electra and the Small Controller came by to give out the jobs for the day and needless to say they were stunned at the sight of Kiva. Kasumi was also with them and she was shocked, "Don't tell me, let me guess, problems already?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Rex answered.

"Camille dropped Manure upon Kiva and called her a yank kettle. Electra do something!" Mike pleaded.

"And what do you expect me to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be her keeper."

"Alright I'll go speak to her. By the way want me to go get Twilight and Rarity?"

"Yes please. Sooner that smell is dealt with the better." Mike said.

Electra flew off to go get Twilight and Rarity, "You just don't want to deal with taking passenger trains today in the event that Kiva isn't cleaned in time." Rex said.

"Exactly." Mike replied.

"I thought every engine would like taking Coaches," Kasumi began, "I rarely met an engine who preferred goods to passengers aside from Galleth and Keira and Galleth was from the Great Central Railway before working on the London and North Eastern Railway and I know all the Engines who worked on that line and the lines that became part of it."

"You'll soon find out a lot of facts about us engines you'd never think of." Rex replied.

Right on cue a flash of purple light shone and when the flash stopped Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Electra showed up and needless to say Rarity was the first to notice the state Kiva was in.

"Oh, sweet Celestia. You're absolutely filthy!" Rarity gasped in horror.

"While I prefer to put usefulness before cleanliness could you please get this manure off of me?" Kiva asked.

"Say no more, I am already over it," Rarity answered as she started using her magic to clean and wash Kiva, making sure to leave no smudge or foul smell un-turned. At last Kiva was cleaned and in Record time, "Now look at that, you look as clean as a whistle."

"Speaking of which did I ever tell you about the time Mike lost his whistle when trying to shoo a cow off of the line?" Rex asked.

"No you did not but can I please get going?" Kiva asked, "The Blister twins have probably got my coaches at the station by now and I don't want to make the passengers late."

"That's a good attitude Kiva cause I'm giving you passenger train duties today," The Small Controller explained, "You'll be working with Sigrid today. Mike Jock you two have ballast duties. Rex you have a goods train to take, Frank you'll be shunting at the chute. Sigrid you'll be teaching Kiva about handling passenger trains here on the Arlesdale Railway." The engines nodded and got straight to work.

"Twilight, I'll need your help to reform Camille and to Speed up Bert's Overhaul." Electra requested.

"You can count on me, Electra." She answered.

"This isn't going to be easy since you may have to do battle with Camille and she's a prodigy with elemental magic. As for the overhaul all I need from you is to cast a time spell so that every minute out here is an hour in the Workshops so they'll be able to get a year's worth of work done in there within a week. Also I need it so that the spell doesn't age the people in there." Electra added.

"Say no more I have just the spell for this." Twilight casted the spell in question as it took effect on the Small Railway's workshops, "It's done."

"I see now why Celestia selected you to be her apprentice," Electra said, "Perhaps you can help me and the other Dragons teach Camille and find a Spirit Warrior to train her."

"Personally, I'd like to do something about her outfit. Black is such a nightmarish color." Rarity nitpicked.

"Well, unfortunately we're not discussing fashion with her." Electra answered.

"Electra's right, Rarity. We need to get Bert overhauled." Twilight noted.

"Quite so." The fashion expert Unicorn agreed. So the three of them went to go help with Bert's overhaul and rebuild.

While they were overhauling Bert Kiva was working with Sigrid on Passenger Trains and the Small Railway J Class Steam Engine was handling them like a professional. Many of the other engines watched feeling impressed by her hard work and without a complaint. What they didn't know was that Crime Incorporated, The Crows and the League of eight were watching as well and they were already plotting a robbery with the Small Railway as the target.

"Is everything set, Amanda?" Shard inquired.

"All in motion."

"Soon the robbery will commence and we'll rob the Small Railway's newest engine." Shard smirked.

Back with Kiva, she was traveling along puling her coaches but she sensed that something was amiss. Her driver and guard sensed it as well and they were keeping their eyes and ears open. One minute they were steaming and the next Kiva's whistle was shot off. The Driver had to stop the train due to the rules that said that engines couldn't travel without whistles as it was very dangerous.

"Where'd that come from?" Kiva gasped.

"From us," Amanda answered, "Now hand over all of your money and jewelry or we'll beat you down."

"Not on our watch." Kiva's driver answered as he and her guard got into action and assumed Kung Fu stances.

"You got to be joking." Amanda said dryly.

"We're not." the guard answered.

"Crime Incorporated Get them!" Amanda ordered.

Right on cue, Crime Incorporated began to attack but Kiva's Driver and Guard used their skills and training to drive them back and defeat them down, "Did I forget to mention that both my driver and guard have years of martial arts training and served in the American Military as did their ancestors?" Kiva asked.

Amanda double blinked, "Ok, this just complicated things."

Kiva called to her passengers, "If anybody has Earthbending skills now would be the time to help by using them to restrain the criminals." Three passengers volunteered and used their earth bending to restrain the crooks.

Amanda sneered, "You think you can use Earthbending to restrain the crooks? Shard is an Earth Element Dragon!"

"And you're just an untrained thug." Kiva shot back.

"Who're you calling untrained?!" Amanda snapped.

"I can tell by your fighting Style. You lack discipline and training. Driver, please restrain and place her under citizen's arrest."

"Done." And so the driver managed to catch Amanda putting her in an arm lock.

"This isn't over!" Shard fired an Earth Missile at Kiva, only for the Earth Benders to deflect it back at him knocking him out cold allowing the Passengers to restrain him.

"Somebody call control and tell them to get the cops." The guard ordered.

"I already called 911 while you were busy. They're sending a squad over." One passenger answered.

"And I called up my daughter Carol. She's with Electra right now at the workshops and she'll be here any moment." another passenger added.

Soon enough the cops were on their way and Carol appeared, "Officers ,arrest those crooks. Carol, how goes Bert's overhaul?" Kiva wondered.

"It's coming along nicely." she answered.

"The Small Controller will be glad to hear this. All we need to do now are book the thugs from Crime Incorporated." The driver said.

"Then leave it to me, I'm Sergeant Amy Van Buren, niece of Lieutenant Anita Van Buren," The Sergeant explained, "Ever since I heard about these new weapons and that Amanda joined Crime incorporated I didn't think I'd have to be the one to tell her."

"You know Amanda?" The guard asked.

"She's the daughter of a previous member of Crime Incorporated," Amy Her Mother was one of the lieutenants of Sodor's chapter of Crime Incorporated and they terrorized the area for centuries until the Employees of the North Western Railway took them down and helped the cops do it and helped defeat the League of Eight.

"I fear that the League of Eight is gonna be hell bent on vengeance for this take down." Kiva's Driver said

The cops then took the members of Crime Incorporated and Shard away so they could be transported to a federal security prison in London while Carol installed a new Whistle on Kiva and once everything was ready Kiva resumed her journey.

The Small Controller was waiting at the Top Station with Prince Zuko when Kiva arrived. They apologized to the passengers for the accident but the passengers didn't mind. They were impressed at how Kiva, her driver and her guard handled the situation.

"Well done, Kiva. You and your crew managed to round up a number of Crime Incorporated thugs." The Small controller congratulated them.

"You should be proud." Zuko added.

"You can thank me after they're behind bars," Kiva replied, "It's too soon to celebrate. However the thanks goes to the Earthbenders aboard my train. We never would've been able to contain the thugs without their help."

"Kiva's right," Carol's mom agreed, "We still have a long way to go. James, his Driver, and his Driver's daughter are gonna want to see and hear this."

"And they will," Zuko assured them, "I already arranged it with the Fat Controller for them to take the prisoners to London."

"Once everything's all been cleared things can get back to work smoothly." The Small controller said.

"And I thought you might want to know that Bert's overhaul is progressing well," Carol noted, "It felt like we did at least a month's worth of work on him. I think that Twilight Sparkle might have had something to do with it."

"Even so we need to be ready," Kiva said, "We have to assume that Crime Incorporated could strike back in retaliation for this capture."

"Agreed." Zuko nodded.

"On the Brightside Bert's overhaul should be done by now. I better get back and finish up. At this rate we might finish ahead of schedule." Carol said.

"Well you better get to it, Carol." Zuko ordered.

"Right." and with that she headed off.

"I guess I better take the passengers home." Kiva said. So Kiva went to the turn table that turned her around and ran to the other end of her train where she took the passengers home. When she finished her work she headed for the shed after a days of work.

Kiva was surprised to find the other engines had already returned ahead of her and that it was already night, "What's all this?" she asked in surprise.

The engines yawned, as Blister 1 spoke up, "We got everything done quickly as possible."

"You're beginning to sound like my pal Coop," Kiva said, "He didn't like waking up early morning and he liked working the late shifts."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"Well Coop did have a habit of managing to get the job done with some luck and thinking outside the box. However it it makes you feel better I'll take care of the early morning track inspection myself tomorrow." Kiva offered.

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks indeed, Kiva," Sigrid added, "Since you've been here Mike's been working more on ballast and he's calmed down a bit."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kiva said.

"Now if only you can do something about Camille." Rex added.

"Forget it, Rex," Mike replied, "The only ones who can keep her in line are Electra and the diesels and by that I mean the ones that hate steam engines."

"Perhaps Avatar Carol and the Elements of Harmony can change that?" Kiva suggested.

"We can only hope for that." Rex replied.

Carol then showed up with a sleeping bag and a white Dragon around 14 dragon years old, "Hello, everyone. This is Avatar Aang. He's my dragon partner. I'm supposed to help him do his job as the Avatar."

"Greetings everyone." he greeted them.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang." they greeted him back.

"Thank you very much. Now I understand you're having some problems with somebody known as Camille? What has she done so far?" Aang asked.

"I think the question is 'what hasn't she done'?" Rex asked.

"I see your point. Looks like we're all gonna have a long day ahead of us." Aang said. The engines all agreed to that as they went to sleep. Carol decided to sleep in the Workshops so as to finish Bert's rebuild and overhaul.

Meanwhile in one of Sodor's Jails, Amanda had been locked up in a holding cell and Avarona had decided to visit her in Disguise.

"So what the hell happened out there?" Avarona asked quietly.

"The engine we tried to loot from, her workers weren't normal. They were trained in combat." Amanda answered.

"I see. Well let me deal with her. Mindy and I have a plan to bust you and the rest of the team out. Of course this will mean you'll have to stay in Egypt for a while."

"Yes ma'am." Amanda saluted.

"One more thing. Where is Shard?" Avarona asked.

"He's being held in a maximum security prison. Our trials are tomorrow. You've got to break us out of here."

"Don't worry it's covered and Mindy and I have a plan to pay that engine out and make an example out of them as well."

Avarona blew holes in the cells of the thugs using her Ice Element, "Thank you for the help, Avarona."

"Thank me after I free Amanda and Shard."

Avarona managed to free Amanda before she went to go find Shard. She found him contained in Solitary.

"Perfect Timing, Avarona. Now get me out of here will you. I already broke out all the other Solitary Prisoners so we could build them for our Dark Army and I some of them are members of the Sudrian Chapter of the Most Dangerous Gang in the United Kingdom, the England Terrors They terrorize all of The United Kingdom and they're led by Ryo, Vypra, and Anya, three of the nieces of Mavis' Driver Mason and cousins to Sarah, Katey, Eloise, and Kylie. I figure that could come in handy."

"Yes, sir." And she broke shark out of his cell and all his restraints.

"At last," Shard stretched, "Now let's get back to London. I have to inform Dark Corvo of the next phase."

"So wait a minute getting thrown in Jail was part of your plan?" Avarona asked in shock.

"It got me closer to the England Terrors did it not? Now let's go." he ordered, as the two took Amanda and the Thugs back to London.


	8. Reforming Camille

**Reforming Camille**

A week had passed since Avarona had broken out Amanda, Shard and the thugs that were with them and needless to say the Small Controller was having a meeting with the Fat Controller, Princess Celestia, Prince Zuko and Zeng the Messenger Goose about what had happened.

"So as you can see not only have they escaped, but their forces have apparently been doubled." The Small Controller explained.

"We're dead, so very very dead, we're all gonna die." Zeng panicked.

"Zeng, pull yourself together. I need you to fly to my father King Iroh and tell him what's happened." Zuko ordered.

"Yes Sir." Zeng then flew off and went to do just that.

"Now we just need to deal with our other situation," Celestia began, "Camille. I believe that if we can reform her and Diesel they can help us screen Visiting Diesels. Alana has told me that most of the diesels on the Other Railway are terribly rude to steam engines and if given the chance they'd spill their guts to the league of eight."

"You know that's not going to be as easy as it sounds?" Zuko asked.

"I'm well aware of that but we have no choice. Besides I have faith in my student and her friends."

"Very well then, Princess Celestia. I leave it to you." The Fat Controller said.

"Now I best go check on Bert's Overhaul. Thanks to that Time Spell he should be ready by now." The Small Controller said. So they went their ways.

Over at the Vicarstown Dieselworks, Camille was on break as she was eating some Shepard's pie and sharing it with Michelle Bennett, Seth Hobbs, Benjamin Spong and a new girl named Mira Jones. Mira was to begin work that day and Camille and her friends were to show her the ropes. She was the daughter of Bear's driver while her mother was a Spirit warrior and she too was an aspiring spirit warrior.

"So what's it like working here, Camille?" Mira asked.

"You're going to love it, Mira. This place has everything but once upon a time it was a junk heap."

"You don't say?" she asked.

"I'm serious. This place was once in disrepair. The Diesels here even took over and invaded the Steamworks not to mention trashed the place leaving those losers with more work. Now that was funny."

"Camille, that is not funny," Celestia's voice came from afar, "Laughing at others misfortunes is rude and impolite."

Camille and Mira turned to see Princess Celestia and the Mane Six showing up into the Dieselworks, "I was taught that way, what's your excuse?" she replied.

"Actually, I spent most of my life studying and I thought making friends was a waste of time at first but my friends showed me that it was worth it." Twilight explained.

"As for why we're here we're here to reform you." Rainbow Dash explained.

Camille laughed sarcastically, and she let herself fall to the floor and roll around hysterically. Michelle Bennett who was nearby doing some repair work on Derek couldn't help but hear what Rainbow Dash said, "Good one, guys. That's funny."

"What I'm being serious. My friends and I are here to teach Camille to be nicer to steam engines." Rainbow assured her.

Camille looked up and got back to her feet, "Wait-wait-wait, you're serious?"

"Ya bet we're serious." Applejack confirmed.

"You have caused our steam engine friends endless humiliation and pranks. So we are here to rein you in." Rarity added.

Camille scowled, "Let's get one thing straight. I am not a pony and nobody is going to rein me in," she snapped her fingers dropping manure on the Ponies, "Peace." with another snap of her fingers she vanished.

Rarity shrieked and desperately looked to be cleaned, while Rainbow clenched her teeth and spoke, "If we dropped her in the scrapyard incinerator, would that be murder or charity?"

"That would be murder, Rainbow Dash," Twilight answered in annoyance, "Now come on we need to find her before she goes on a pranking spree."

"And how're we supposed to find her?" A.J wondered.

"Try thinking like her. She's at the Smelters." Pinkie declared.

"What makes you think she's gonna go there?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie grinned.

"You could just back off," Michelle suggested, "Nobody has been able to teach Camille how to be nice to Steam Engines. Are you sure you want to try to be the first to do so?"

"Maybe many have tried and given up. But we're not like that." Twilight explained.

"Suit yourselves but be careful." Michelle warned them.

Meanwhile Camille was at the smelters already laughing about her prank while yapping to Kira and Tori about it, "Oh, I imagine they're gonna be smelling like that for hours!"

"Now that was funny, Camille." Kira admitted.

"You are the queen of pranks." Tori added.

"Well, thanks for the praise considering your dad is Arry's Driver Kira and your dad is Bert's driver Tori and I'm talking about the class 08 shunter not the small railway kettle." she replied.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Camille." Kira said.

"Same here. That prank of yours was amazing." Tori put in.

"Sometimes I am so clever I amaze even myself," Camille admitted. Camille was so busy laughing that she didn't notice magical chains created by Celestia appear and bind her, "Hey, what gives?!"

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't wanna sit still for a lecture, so I figured I had to pin you down." Celestia explained.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna even listen to whatever lecture you or the mane six have to give?"

"Because if ya don't you may just be a gal who's gonna be hated for the rest of your life." A.J answered.

"Applejack's absolutely right." Rarity agreed.

"Prince Zuko once told us a lesson about evil or just being bad. Ponies or people aren't born that way, it's something that develops. You may be the daughter of Diesel's driver, but there was no one who said you have to behave the way they are or listen to everything they tell you," Twilight lectured her. Camille was already getting bored of the lecture, "No one tells you to be like anything, Camille. It's all your own choosing." Twilight continued.

"But you don't get it. I was in Crime Incorporated for 8 years. But it wasn't by choice and my Father actually has been keeping Diesel in check." Camille explained.

"If it wasn't by choice then why do you live like you're still a part of it?" Rainbow asked.

"Alana and Electra didn't tell you did they; About the Cobra tattoo on my back." she said.

"What tattoo?" Fluttershy asked.

"During my time training with Crime Incorporated, they embedded a special sealing tattoo on my back."

"And you didn't say anything before because?" Rarity wondered.

"Ah take it there's more to it than that. Now tell the truth." Applejack insisted.

"You're not giving me a choice are you?" They shook their heads, "Fine, I'l tell you."

"Who are they?" Fluttershy pointed a hoof at Kora and Tori.

"They're my pals Kira Allcroft, Daughter of Arry's Driver, and Tori Wright, Daughter of Bert's Driver. They work at the Smelters here and their fathers' engines are my friends. Now can I please continue or do I have to drop manure on you dumbass?" Fluttershy shrunk back, while the girls frowned at her to keep the insults to herself, "Now where was I?"

"You were about to tell us about your cursed tattoo." Celestia answered.

"I'll get to that but first I'll begin with my days in Crime Incorporated it began when I was six. Back then I had already learned that I was Astral the Golden Dragon's human rider through over hearing a conversation between Prince Zuko, his cousin Azula, Haru, Kasumi and Electra and that they said I had the ability to handle all forms of Magic not just elemental magic. A week after that they began training me in what their ancestors taught them and I had mastered it quickly. I then mastered the Shadow Power after mastering elemental Magic but they still needed to find me somebody who could train me in the ways of a Spirit Warrior since my dad came from a family of Spirit Warriors on his mom's side."

"Go on." Celestia beckoned her.

"Anyway, I was testing my shadow power out and I stumbled into a meeting with Crime Incorporated and the Crows. I overheard what they said and what they were planning to do and I tried to leave but somehow Dark Corvo, Prince Talon, Princess Oakley of the crows and one of Crime Incorporated's elite four found me and one of the street leaders suggested silencing me but Oakley had a better idea. She suggested training me to work for them but in exchange I was to keep my mouth shut about their activities and to make sure of it Dark Corvo placed the tattoo on my back to keep my mouth shut and the minute I start talking the cobra will slither up my back till it reaches my neck and destroys me."

"How far is it?" Twilight asked.

"See for yourself, I wore something backless today." She turned around and saw the cobra was in the middle of her back, and if it was up any further it would be in range of reaching the neck.

"If it's that far then you must have tried to tell others about them." Rarity deduced.

"Actually, I only told Carol and Electra, but I only got the tattoo after I got caught up in a Police Raid while I was in the American Chapter a year ago. I was to do the filing and scouting stuff."

"Can't it be removed?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes it can but there's one problem. Actually a few problems."

"Such as?" A.J wondered.

"I have to destroy the cobra to remove the tattoo, but the cobra's lair is all the way in Egypt and due to the deal I made in exchange for no jail time and my arrest record being wiped clean, I'm to testify against the bosses but the minute I do the tattoo will destroy me on the spot."

"At least it can't get any worse." Pinkie said.

"Actually, it does get worse. Part of the deal was that I can't leave the United Kingdom till the trial and that's not till summer's end. Unless I have a very good reason to."

"That does put you in quite a predicament." Twilight admitted.

"That still doesn't explain why you're so rude to Steam Engines." Rainbow said.

"I agree, what did they ever do to you?" Rarity asked.

"I prefer Diesels to a bunch of outdated tin kettles and most of my diesel engine friends on the Mainland say that steam engines are outdated worn out hunks of metal that belong on the scrap heap melted down into slag." She answered.

Celestia was shocked, and spoke, "And you just believe them just like that? You don't have to accept everything they all say because that is their own opinion. Or do you really have a fear of being rejected or looked down upon that you have to agree with them just to stay on good terms?"

Camille didn't know how to answer that cause nobody asked her a question like that, "That's it, isn't it?" Twilight asked, "You don't want the other diesels to reject you because you don't agree with them."

"Camille, you can't let something as trivial as this keep you from knowing others the way they are and not the way others make them out to be." Fluttershy explained.

"Kinda hard to do that since most of the diesels on the other railway believe that and they look down upon diesels that are friends with steam engines. Not to mention my Dad's engine is also in a bit of a pickle." she replied.

"If it helps Camille, then Tori and I don't agree with the stuff Arry and Bert say about Steam Engines." Kira said.

"Though when we do go to the Barrow to help out most of the staff hate our guts since we told the new controller the truth." Tori added.

"Seems like you're not alone in this case, Camille." Celestia noted.

"Though we have it slightly worse than you do. Tori and I stood up for a Mainline certified Steam Engine when an accident occurred. We had evidence to prove that one of the diesels was responsible and it turns out this was after the new Controller took charge." Kira explained.

"She then believe us and after seeing the evidence she shut the diesel up in the shed for 2 weeks and made said diesel do shunting duties for another two weeks and it was a mainline diesel. Since then when Arry and Bert sometimes visit the mainland they get a lot of grief and most of the mainline diesels and most of the Diesel shunters tell them to tell us that we're still on everyone's hate list." Tori said.

"That's why I try to stay off the hate list should the Dragon League of Eight find out about this." Camille explained.

"You don't have to worry about the Dragon League of Eight, Camille. We'd be willing to fight for you if you just put away your pride and let others help you." Twilight said.

"Do you have any idea of the power that the Dragon League of Eight has? One of them can tear apart an entire country all together they could tear apart a planet." Camille asked in shock.

"That still wouldn't stop us, even when Discord tried to break us apart." Applejack replied.

"So let me see if I got this right. You're willing to take on the Dragon League of Eight to help me?" Camille asked.

"You betcha." Pinkie grinned.

Camille thought for a minute before she gave her response, "Then I accept but can you help reform Diesel and find a way for me to remove the Tattoo and get me to Egypt?"

"We will try." Twilight promised.

"Then we better find a way to do something about the tattoo." Tori suggested.

"Forget it," Kira replied, "Camille's set to testify before the courts in England by summer's end so you'd need the queen's seal of approval to let her leave Sodor."

Suddenly Azula flew in, "Or talk to me or Zuko."

"Azula!" The ponies gasped.

"Relax I'm here to help. I heard everything and I think I can take Camille to face the Cobra. It turns out that the conditions of her agreement state that unless she's with Prince Zuko, a relative of Zuko's or going to one of England's heritage railways then She'll be arrested on the spot. The only reason she's allowed to go to Barrow In Furness is due to the same reason Steam Engines of the North Western are allowed over there. I can take her to face the Cobra but only if she is ready."

"Are you ready?" Celestia asked Camille.

"I'm ready." She confirmed.

"Then we must go." Azula ordered. Camille got onto Azula's back and got ready to take on the Cobra.

In London England Avarona, Amanda, Mindy, Dark Corvo and the two Crow Royals, Prince Talon, and Princess Oakley were watching and needless to say Avarona and Amanda were livid.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Avarona demanded.

Oakley answered calmly, "Going after the cobra, what else? It was only a matter of time before one of Zuko's relatives showed up. Fortunately I have a plan."

"What is it?" Dark Cova asked.

"I'm sending Shard and his elder brother Raptor out to stop them and they're taking new Shadowkhan tribes with them." Oakley answered.

"New Shadowkhan Tribes?" Mindy wondered.

"Yes. For there is not one, but nine tribes of Shadowkhan." Oakley answered.

"And they're all deadly. You just need to be aware of their strengths." Talon added.

Over with Azula and Camille the latter was already asking the former questions, "Are you sure you know where you're going? Egypt is south." Camille noted.

"Trust me on this." Azula replied.

"I'm trusting you but something tells me that The League of Eight may be expecting us."

"If they are, we'll be ready." Azula said.

"Then let's bring it. Crime Incorporated is going to learn that I'm not a Prodigy for nothing." Camille said.

Camille and Azula then arrived in Cairo and Azula presented the Paperwork and asked for directions for the Desert. When she received the directions they were off once again, flying above the sands, "Are you sure he gave you the right directions, Azula?" Camille asked.

"I made sure of it. I studied all his face patterns, and saw no hints he was lying." Azula said.

"Very handy to know," Camille admitted, "By the way, Azula, I know this is out of left field but what were you like growing up? Before your father died and you moved in with Zuko and your uncle Dragon King Iroh?"

Azula was taken aback by the sudden question, but answered, "In many ways, my childhood wasn't your typical apple pie life."

"Please tell me because it can't be worse than spending eight years away from your parents and living with your aunt and uncle in a foreign country working for a Criminal Gang," Camille said. Azula gave her a look before she replied, "Oh right. Sorry. Please go ahead."

"My father wasn't exactly father of the year. He was strict, merciless, and unforgiving." Azula explained.

"I had no idea, Azula. I bet Ozai was jealous of his Older Brother and the fact that he was the Dragon King. Electra mentioned them to me."

"He was. His bitter jealousy drove him into becoming who he was." Azula explained.

"Which led to his death and you being orphaned and living with Iroh and cousin Zuko right?" Camille wondered.

"Correct. It took some time to actually get used to being raised by uncle Iroh." Azula admitted.

"And what's he like? Uncle Iroh that is? From what I can tell he's more charitable than his father Azulon or his grandpa Sozin."

"He was more of a father to me than my own. He gave me a reason to go on living." Azula answered.

Camille and Azula continued talking and they arrived at the Cobra's lair, "This is it." Camille said.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Azula inquired.

"I'd like that, but just remember once we go in I'll have to fight the cobra alone." Camille said.

"I understand." Azula nodded. So the two entered the chamber.

Little did they know that Shard and his older Brother Raptor a yellow Dragon had followed them and were waiting outside the entrance, "All right, let's get her!" Raptor wanted to go in, but Shard stopped him.

"Hold on, Raptor. Let's not be hasty here." Shard warned him.

"Then what do you suggest, brother?"

"Azula's with her and she's stronger than she looks. She's mastered the Electric Element so let the cobra destroy Camille or at least weaken her enough for us to finish the job. Then we call in the new Shadowkhan to help us." Shard explained.

"Very well." Raptor agreed.

Inside the Chamber Azula and Camille walked to the statue of the Cobra, "You want to destroy me? Well here I am!" Camille tapped the statue before its eyes glow causing it to vanish and reappear as a Cobra Monster.

"I remember this monster now," Azula gasped, "Camille be careful. It fights using the Cobra Style of Kung Fu and has deadly venom."

"Thanks for the heads up." And with that Camille and the Cobra monster fought.

The battle between Camille and the Cobra Monster was not going well for Camille. She was holding her own and was able to land some blows but she had to use her magic and that unfortunately made the cobra progress even further till it was nearly within striking distance of her neck. The monster spoke, "You used up all your energy and time. Now my brother cobra on your back will destroy you. Perhaps I'll help a little." It blasted Camille with his energy but got deflected by Azula's Tail.

"No you won't. You forget I'm also Camille's bodyguard for this moment in time."

"You pose as no threat to me!" The monster called, before he struck like a serpent.

Azula dodged the attack, before tail whipping the Cobra Monster putting it in range of Camille, who didn't hesitate to fire a blast of spirit energy from her finger at the Cobra knocking it into a pillar destroying it before said pillar fell on the monster. They watched as the Cobra monster fell limp signaling it was no longer alive. Suddenly it dissolved into sand, and Camille felt a sharp pain on her back as the tattoo vanished.

"Azula, get me a mirror. Is the Tattoo gone?" Camille asked frantically. Azula pulled out a mirror, and using a good angle Camille could see her back was bare, "It's finally over. I'm free of the Curse." She ran over and hugged Azula gently.

"Oh!' Azula gasped, before deciding to return it to the girl, knowing she deserved this much.

Camille then broke the hug after five minutes, "We might want to get back. Who knows what the League of Eight is up to." Camille suggested.

"Right. Come on!" They headed out of the chamber only to find that Raptor and Shard were waiting for them.

"Going somewhere?" Shard inquired.

"You two." Camille gasped.

"That's right. Remember us, Camille?" Raptor asked.

"I take it you know this dragon?" Azula asked.

"That's Raptor. Shard's older Brother and a member of the Dragon League of Eight."

"So the fact that you're still alive means you succeeded." Raptor noted.

"You got it. And I beat the Cobra with Spirit energy." Camille added.

"But you're weak enough to destroy. Meet the new tribe of Shadowkhan." Shard called. Right on cue Shard summoned a new tribe of Shadowkhan but this tribe had razor sharp claws and pointy legs.

"Whoa." Azula gasped.

"You're telling me." Camille added.

"Attack!" Raptor ordered, as the Razor Khan took off fighting.

Camille and Azula began fighting them off but Camille was already weakened from fighting the Cobra monster earlier so she had to dodge and evade attacks, "Not quite yourself today are you?" Shard mocked.

"Can it." Camille created a Sword made of Spirit Energy and fought back.

"Camille's not as tired as you think," Azula put in, "I've been teaching her how to channel her Spirit Energy on the way here." she torched more Razor Khan.

They continued fighting, until the Shadowkhan were no more, "This isn't over." Shard warned them.

"Any minute your pals are doomed." Raptor added, before the two flew off.

"Azula, we better head back to Sodor. Something tells me that the Ponies and company may need our help." Azula said no more as Camille got on her back and she flew back to Sodor.

Meanwhile back on Sodor all hell was breaking loose. The Mane Six and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with Prince Zuko were battling a Shadowkhan Invasion at the Small Railway led by Avarona with Mindy on her back as they were hell bent upon vengeance for Shard and Amanda.

"I can't believe that The League of Eight and Mindy are here for vengeance!" Fluttershy panicked.

"What did you expect? Kiva humiliated them a week ago so they want payback." Rainbow reminded her.

"Stand strong, everyone, and we'll prevail." Twilight ordered.

"Prevail against this," Avarona sneered, as she summoned a massive horde of Ninja Shadowkhan that stretched as far as the eye can see, "Destroy them all!"

"How on earth did this happen?" Rarity wondered.

"Apparently Avarona and Mindy found out about Kiva's capture of the thugs and they arrived for revenge." Applejack answered.

"Everyone, stay strong and fight together!" Celestia ordered.

"Stay strong?" Mindy laughed, "The only ones staying strong are the League of Eight, Crime Incorporated and the Crows!"

Avarona summoned even more Shadowkhan, before she blasted Prince Zuko, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna knocking them out cold before trapping them in ice blocks. The group looked outnumbered with their leaders indisposed of.

"Do you have any last words before we finish you off? Surrender and I won't hurt you. Much." Avarona said sadistically.

As if on cue a torrent of flames appeared freeing the group's leaders and a rain of chi magic blasted away the Shadowkhan and the heroes turned to see Azula and Camille flying in, "Camille, what are you doing here?" Twilight gasped.

Electra and Carol who were also there looked worried, "Camille you can't be here the cobra curse will destroy you." Electra gasped.

"You should be resting." Carol added.

"It's okay. The Cobra's history and so is the curse." Camille assured them.

Avarona looked shocked, "No! It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is!" Azula replied.

Avarona was enraged as she ordered, "Shadowkhan, destroy the Traitor and the Dragon Princess!"

Even more Shadowkhan appeared and it was the Razor Khan Tribe summoned by Raptor and Shard and they attacked Azula and Camille attempting to overwhelm them by sheer numbers, "Ready to kick ass, Camille?" Azula asked.

"I've been ready since the beginning."

Right on cue the Razor Khan Tribe charged in and began to attack but Azula and Camille used each other's strengths and weaknesses to defeat them all. Avarona growled as she flew in to attack them both.

"There's gotta be someway ta stop Avarona." Applejack said.

"There is. All Camille needs to do is use the Victory Charge." Electra explained.

"Victory charge?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a Powerful spell that'll let Camille summon cards to stun the opponent before dealing the final blow. Her ancestor used it 1,000 years ago to help Celestia and Luna fight off another enemy." Zuko explained.

"You hear that, Camille?" Azula asked.

"Loud and clear. Now all we need is some fitting music."

"Oh, Oh, me, me." Pinkie pulled out a boom box and began to have it play the Power Rangers Megaforce Theme.

"Now that fits like a charm." Camille admitted.

"You won't stop me," Avarona blasts Camille off of Azula's back, "Game over."

_Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!_

"Guess again," Camille flew using her newly grown Dragon wings, "Victory Charge." she summoned cards to stun Avarona.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together._

"I don't like this Card Game." Avarona said in worry.

"Shadowkhan, stop them." Mindy ordered.

_Me!-Ga!-Force! (Guitar solo break) Megaforce!_

"And you're about to like it even less!" Azula destroyed the Shadowkhan that Mindy Summoned.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together._

Camille then struck Avarona with the final blow with a Sword shaped like a Dragon's Tail defeating Avarona and sending her to the ground.

_Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!_

Avarona looked up seeing Camille descend, "Aren't you gonna finish me?" she asked.

"No, not just yet," Camille answered, "Go back and take Mindy with you and tell your bosses that no matter how far or how fast they run, my friends and I will find them and we will take them down!" Avarona and Mindy didn't argue with that as they flew all the way back to London to do just that.

Everyone gathered around Camille looking pleased, "I never thought I'd be the one getting praise. Usually everyone gives me glares." Camille said.

Celestia who after getting released from the ice with Luna and Zuko approached spoke, "Because you did something for others rather than yourself."

"I'm not just doing stuff for myself I'm doing things to help others." she replied.

"Since when?" Rainbow inquired.

"Since I visited some of my older diesel engine friends on heritage railways if you must know and you want to know what burns me the most?"

"What?" the ponies asked.

"That when people think of engines being scrapped they think only of Steam Engines and when People think of Heritage railway Engines they only think of steam engines. Nobody gives a hoot about diesels being scrapped."

The ponies gathered around her, "Well, we don't like the idea of either steam engines or diesels being scrapped. Because despite differences, when it comes down to it, we're all not so different." Twilight explained.

"You know something I didn't quite catch your names." Camille realized.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Rarity."

"Applejack."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy."

"And I already know who the Princesses are. My ancestor Duchess Christina left notes about them when she was alive 1,000 years ago and she was Princess Luna's best friend." Camille noted.

"So now you know who we really are and not your insult titles." Applejack said.

"I get it, but can I still hand out nick names?" she asked.

"Only if they're not so insulting. For lessons on that take some from Pinkie." Twilight suggested.

"I'll remember that but I gotta get back. I'm gonna late for my shift at the Dieselworks and I've never shown up late for a shift at the Dieselworks."

"Well best not be late." Rarity said.

"Right." Camille nodded.

Before she could leave, Twilight spoke up, "Camille, thanks for everything."

Camille smiled, "Thank you, Twilight, for showing me that there is another way but I still prefer hanging around the company of Diesels."

Twilight then cast a Teleportation spell sending Camille to the Dieselworks. Zuko spoke to the Princess, "I never thought your student could reform Camille, Celestia."

Celestia smiled, "Never underestimate what my student and her friends are capable of accomplishing together."

"True, but we have another problem," Zuko said, "The Rampage caused by Avarona, Mindy and the Shadowkhan did a number on the Small Railway and the little western branchline."

"Well, I was planning on double tracking and extending the Small Railway anyway," the Small Controller began, "Now we have an opening to do so and strengthen the tracks of the Little Western which means that Salim can come get the ballast trucks himself."

"An excellent idea, sir." Celestia confirmed.

"Of course this means we're gonna need to bring in some engines from the Museum that Zuko and the Dragons created." Luna noted.

"If it must be done, then it'll be done." Zuko said.

"We best begin as soon as possible. I fear that this attack is not the end but the beginning." Small Controller worried.

Meanwhile in London, Crown Prince Talon of the Crows was sitting on his throne as Raptor, Shard, Avarona and Mindy were giving him their report, "So explain it to me again. Camille's curse is broken?"

"Yes. Somehow she overcame the cobra and broke the curse. She returned to the railway and helped defeat the army of Shadowkhan." Shard explained.

"Shard, that'll be all. Avarona, your report?" Talon inquired.

"We had it all under control until she showed up and ruined everything. But it matters not, we did land a serious blow to a majority of the railway."

"Yeah, they'll be up to their eyes in repair work for weeks. Maybe even months and that means more trains to rob for us." Mindy said.

"Excellent. And Raptor, how are the England Terrors doing terrorizing England?"

"They couldn't be better."

Oakley then decided to speak up, "That's good and did you bring Sarah, Katey, Eloise and Kylie like I asked in addition to their cousins, Ryo, Vypra and Anya? I'd like an audience with them."

"They're awaiting your word." Raptor replied.

"Show them to their rooms for the night and we'll discuss tomorrow." Oakley ordered. Raptor did just that before the rest of Crime Incorporated fell asleep for the night.

Later that night at Tidmoth, Duck, Oliver, Donald, and Douglas had to stay at Tidmoth due to all the damage the Little Western Branch took from the attack. They were talking about Camille and the battle. Thomas and Belle who had been fixed were spending the night at Tidmoth as well.

"Did Camille really help defend the railway?" Duck asked curiously.

"That's what I heard." Oliver answered.

"Seriously?" James gasped.

"You're not bullshitting us are you?" Belle asked.

"Belle, watch your mouth," Gordon hushed her, "That's language I'd expect to come out of Nicole's mouth."

"That's something I really wanted to say." Nicole admitted with disappointment.

"It's all true." Thomas confirmed.

"Then I never expected the ponies to actually reform that girl." Nicole said in shock.

"We all weren't expecting that." Donald added.

"Aye, we all assumed she'd humiliate the ponies for trying to reform her, "Douglas continued, "Even so, the Little Western took quite a bit of damage and so did the Small Railway. We'll be cleaning up for weeks."

"Yes. But I heard they're talking about expanding the railway, and we'll be getting more help." Thomas spoke up.

"Wait a minute? We're getting even more help? We already have enough help as it is." Nicole reminded him.

Natalie the resident Great Northern C1 Large Boiler Atlantic who had been observing decided it was time to speak up, "What Thomas means is that we're getting help for the shunting yards and branchlines because personally I do not want to have to shunt my own trains."

"Which is why I was brought," Alana said, "Honestly, the Fat Controller should've gotten me the minute he gave Duck his branchline."

"Well, what's done is done now." Duck said.

"Duck's right. We better get some sleep. Tomorrow is when work starts." Oliver suggested. So the engines went to sleep to prepare for tomorrow's events.


	9. Out of the Ordinary

**Out of the Ordinary**

Next Morning the Engines woke up, and Alana was still there as she had been told not to leave the sheds just yet. The Little Ponies were there too and so were the young employees

"I wonder why Zuko, Celestia and the Fat Controller told me to stay here till eight. What's going on?" Alana inquired.

"The Fat Controller has a plan and so does Prince Zuko and Princess Celestia." Edward explained.

"Let's just hope that Zuko's not leaving Haru in charge. Last time that happened we had a Nova the Phoenix Freak out." Belle explained.

"We could do without another incident like that." Alana put in.

"Actually this was before you and the new diesels even showed up, Alana." Nicole corrected.

Right on cue Celestia, Zuko, and the Fat Controller arrived with the Fat Controller riding on Zuko's back. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, sir." the engines greeted.

"As you all know the Little Western Branch Line took quite a bit of damage so we're gonna need to work hard to fix it. And we're strengthening it as well." Zuko explained.

Salim the resident GWR 2800 class was happy to hear that, "Does that mean I can go get the Ballast myself at last?"

"Yes, Salim, and it's going to come in handy since we'll need your help." Zuko answered.

"You can count on me." Salim replied.

"As for the rest of you, you have your usual jobs today. Larry, I'll need you to bring some Jobi Wood from Misty Island and deliver it to the Lumber Mill. We'll need it for the ties." The Fat Controller started giving out orders.

"I'll get on that right away, sir."

"Gordon, you, Nicole, and Natalie will be working Passenger trains." Celestia ordered.

"Of course." The big engine confirmed.

"Thank goodness I'm not saddled with goods trains. I'm not built for it." Natalie said.

"Neither was I but I like doing goods work." Nicole added.

"Perhaps you should stick to the stuff you know, Nicole." Camille suggested,

"Perhaps." Nicole admitted.

"Moving on. James, I need you take a load of Iron Ore to the Steel Mill and bring Steel back. Galleth I need you to go get some Oil and take it to the Dieselworks." Zuko ordered. The two engines agreed.

"I was expecting James to grumble about his shiny red paint getting dirty." Michelle whispered.

"Michelle, if you value your life don't start." Maggie warned her, and Michelle said nothing and decided to leave it at that.

"What about me, sir?" Neville inquired.

"Since Duck, Oliver, and the Scottish Twins are gonna be restoring the little western I'll need you to stay here for two seconds. I'm going to need your help with something." Zuko answered.

"As for the rest of you. Get going." The Fat Controller ordered, and the engines acknowledging their jobs went right to work.

Neville stayed behind as Zuko instructed, "Why did you ask me to stay behind?"

"Because we need your help. What do you know about the Southern Region of the British Railways?" Celestia wondered.

"I know it like the inside of my funnel."

"And do you know any BR Standard Class Engines that worked in that region? I'd ask Electra but she's busy dealing with a power outage in Barrow In Furness." Zuko asked.

"I know the best of them. Is that one of the types you'll need here?"

"Actually yes it is," The Fat Controller continued, "We'll need a mixed traffic engine to help Nicole and Natalie on the Kirk Ronan Branch. Edwin is already a BR Standard Class 2 Tank Engine and Barry's the Tender Version but we'll need a bit more help with restoring the Little Western."

"And we'll also need the engine to be willing to transport captured members of Crime Incorporated to London in the Southern Region." Zuko added.

"Do you know of any engines who're willing to do that?" The Fat controller asked.

"One. She goes by the name of Pocket Rocket. I also know of a Southern Railway Merchant Navy by name of Clan Line and she's a lot like Edward in terms of Personality."

"Good. Good." The Fat Controller voiced his approval.

"Want me to go get them?" Neville asked.

"For now we'll need Pocket Rocket and as long as you're going to get her take some coal to some of the heritage railways on the mainland, I'll have Thunderbird help you. Edwin should be at the Coaling Plant arranging the trucks into place." zuko said.

"Yes, sir." Neville left for the Coaling Plant to do his job leaving the Humans and Ponies alone to talk.

"So what do you need us for? Geoff asked.

"You eleven are the strongest of your generation and I fear Crime Incorporated will attack the Little Western again." Celestia explained.

"So basically you want us to be bodyguards or something?" Carol inquired.

"Actually, we need you to help restore the little Western branchline to its former glory and maybe even better and stronger than before." Zuko explained.

Carl a brunette with brown eyes had something to say, "If we're going to restore the area then that means we may have to restore the roads which means George the Steamroller is sure to show up.

"Who is George?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"A Steamroller who has a bigger issue with engines than most diesels." Carl explained.

"And his fellow Steamroller Joe from the Mainland is no better," Geoff put in, "I heard from my Uncle on the Mainland who works on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway that Joe caused problems for the engines there as well."

"So why don't we just take his roller away?" Rainbow suggested.

"Rainbow!" Twilight chided her.

"Just asking." The Pegasi replied.

"Or better yet why don't we scrap him and get Jenny and her team to do the job?" Camille suggested, "They have a roller by name of Buster and he's much nicer. He's a Steamroller as well but perhaps we need a diesel roller to replace George."

They pondered and pondered on the possibilities, "How about we get to work restoring the Little Western first?" Edna suggested, "Then we'll call for help. Neville should be delivering his coal by now to the heritage railways.

Meanwhile in Crime Incorporated's Headquarters in Mindy's Mansion they were watching the conversation via Magic Mirror and Mindy had an idea.

"Yes. Yes, it's perfect." Mindy beamed.

"What's your plan this time, Mindy?" Jasmine wondered.

"Gather around and I'll elucidate." she ordered, as they did so.

"Very well. It just so happens that Talon's sisters, Cassidy and Jessie have returned and Talon's younger brother Hun is here," Jasmine explained, "I'll get them, Amanda, the League of Eight, Dark Corvo, and Ryo, Vypra, Anya, Sarah, Katey, Eloise and Kylie."

So Jasmine went to do just that and when everyone was gathered in the meeting room the discussion began, "So what's the reason why you brought us here?" Katey asked. My gang and I have got ships to rob in the Southampton Area and we're planning to rob the Bluebell Railway's passengers today."

"Calm down, Cousin," Eloise calmed her, "Mindy has a plan. So, Mindy what is your plan?

"It's simple. We highjack Neville and steal all the coal. Without the coal they won't be able to run."

"One problem, Sodor has plenty of Coal at the Coaling plant. They could just send more." Shard noted.

"Then we cut off their supply." Mindy replied.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Amanda asked, "Destroy the Coaling Plant and get the Steamroller and the Lorries who went to Sodor to tell us everything they know since they despise the Railroads as much as we do?

Mindy smirked, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"There is one other Steamroller and three more Lorries I want involved in this plan." Katey said.

"Very well, if you feel up for the challenge." Mindy said.

"Very well. Count me in." Katey nodded.

"We better hurry. I got word from my spies that Neville's already in Wales and a class 57 gas guzzler is with him." Kylis said.

"Then let's get to it." Mindy ordered.

"I'll take Kylie with me since she knows the area and I'll take Oakley with me," Raptor said, "She's better suited to command the Shadowkhan tribe that we'll need for this mission."

"Do what you must." Mindy answered, as Raptor got his team together and flew off to attack Neville's train.

Meanwhile with Neville, he and Thunderbird were in the Barrow as they had their respective trains ready.

"So how does an engine like you come into existence? I've never heard of your class before." Thudnerbird said.

"That is a very interesting story, Thunderbird. It all dates back to 1942 during World War II." Neville began.

"You don't say?" Thunderbird asked.

"I do say," Neville replied, "Anyway the Chief Mechanical Engineer at the time Oliver Bulleid was in the middle of building the Q class engines that were designed by Richard Maunsell for branchline goods work but Bulleid wasn't impressed by them. So when World War II came out he designed the Q1 Class to give the Southern Railway engines that could handle goods trains and were light enough to go on most of the network."

"Interesting."

"Thanks. When we get to the southern Region I'll introduce you to the other Bulleid Designed Steam engines.

"I'd like that." Thunderbird admitted.

Neville smiled and his guard blew his whistle signaling that it was time for him to go. Thunderbird's guard blew his whistle a few minutes later and he followed with his load of Coal.

Meanwhile back at the Little Western Rosie and Edwin had been drafted to help bring in supplies and lay down the rails for the Branchline.

"This is getting out of hand," Edwin began, "Something needs to be done about Crime Incorporated once and for all."

"I agree." Rosie agreed.

"That makes three of us," Duck put in, "Crime incorporated was bad enough, but with the league of Eight and the England Terrors helping them and teaming with the Crows they'll be terrorizing all of the United Kingdom by now."

"Mavis is never gonna hear the end of the complaints," Carol replied, "After all the leaders of the England Terrors are her Driver's nieces."

"And here's the sad part she's been overworked in the quarry lately." Camille added.

"I can't imagine she'd be pleasant with all this piled up on her." Duck said.

"Perhaps one of us better go find her some help?" Twilight suggested.

"And how can we do that what with all of us being tied up as it is?" Camille asked.

"Check some of the Heritage Railways and see if there are any diesels available to help Mavis," Benjamin offered, "Or we call Azula and get her to reverse that stupid law about the Tramway."

"What law?" Applejack asked.

"The law that states Engines without Cowcatchers and Sideplates are forbidden to travel on Tramways," Geoff explained, "That's the reason why Toby was brought to Sodor. If you ask me that law is outdated and it needs to go."

"Yeah, and Thomas was wrongfully prosecuted by a cop because of that." Benjamin put in.

"If that had been James and I were around then I would've beaten the cop to a pulp and torched his entire family if he ever called James dangerous to the public." Maggie said.

"Easy, Maggie. Remember your blood pressure." Rarity calmed her.

"As for your other question, Camille," Seth started, "We could let Kira and Tori go find some help. They did find a Five Compartment Coach in the Same Style as Annie and Clarabel that could come in handy in the future and they are on vacation from the Smelters."

"They could do that." Camille admitted.

"And Electra can take them." Edna added.

"Okay so we have a plan. Now let's get back to work." Oliver ordered, and so they continued with their jobs.

Meanwhile Kira and Tori were with Electra who was in Barrow In Furness after finishing up the Power Crisis was currently traveling with them to find some Diesel shunters.

"Thanks for the ride, Electra." Kira thanked her.

"No problem."

"Considering most of the staff and the diesels hate our guts for what we did for that Mainline Certified Steam Engine. Why didn't we just look the other way and keep our mouths shut?" Tori asked.

"Because we lack the capacity?" Kira asked.

"Because you were doing what you both knew was right despite your fathers' engines being scrapyard diesels and the fact that you both come from a long line of scrapyard and smelter yard employees," Electra explained, and the two looked sheepish, "I take it most of the Steam engines hate you both for that and fear you'll act like your fathers' engines?"

"Partially, but how do you know about us?" Tori asked.

"I'm 15 Dragon years old and 1 Dragon year is 100 human years so I'm 1500 human years old. I've met your ancestors and I've got to say they managed to hide a few Steam Engines away in certain parts of the Scrapyards that nobody knows about even to this day except for me. How do you think Zuko found Keira the Southern Railway's E4 Class Tank Engine?"

"I thought it was because of pure chance." Kira said.

"Not completely chance." Electra replied.

"Ladies is there supposed to be thunder rain and lightning all across the United Kingdom this week?" Tori wondered.

"Why no, Tori. It's supposed to be sunny today. Why do you ask?" Electra replied.

"Cause there's thunder rain and lightning coming up and there's a yellow dragon along with some flying bat like ninjas." Tori pointed to what she saw in a distance.

They looked up, as Electra gasped, "Uh-oh."

"Electra in the words of Nicole the Great Northern C1 Small Boiler Atlantic. Who the fuck is that and what the fuck are those things?" Kira cried.

"Oakley, and she brought another tribe of Shadowkhan."

"Question is what are they doing here?" Tori asked.

"Probably trying to rob Neville." Electra pointed down to see Neville with a Coal Train for the Heritage Railways, "We gotta stop them."

"Hold it. Camille said that Oakley was a Crow Princess which means that the Dragon in question has to be Raptor." Kira said.

"So what do we do?" Tori asked.

"We do what we did for that Mainline Certified Steam Engine and help Neville. What do you think we do?" Kira asked.

"Do what is right and just," Electra ordered. Kira and Tori got the message as they and Electra began to fly into action.

Meanwhile, Raptor, Jasmine, and Oakley had brought another tribe of Shadowkhan with which to attack Neville and his coal train.

"It's too bad Neville isn't a diesel otherwise I could fry his motor with a single blast of my breath." Raptor said.

"Which is probably why they sent him out," Oakley deduced, "However all we need to do is simply shoot the whistle on a steam engine. Shoot it and they won't be going anywhere."

"And he's far away from civilization," Kylie added, "Thunderbird left for the mainline heritage Railways in the eastern regions so we'll let Avarona and Eloise deal with him. All Jasmine needs to do is take the shot with that sniper rifle we gave her and goodbye Neville."

"And I got the shot ready." Jasmine added, as she took aim and prepares to fire the Sniper Rifle only to find it blasted into atoms.

Oakley turned to see Kira riding with Tori on Electra's back having fired a fireball at the weapon destroying it on the spot, "Well, well, if it isn't the big mouths. The Other Railway Diesels told me about you. I'm sure they'll thank me once I silence you for good. Bat Shadowkhan, attack."

"Electra, move!" Kira called,

Electra dodged as Oakley summoned a legion made of 2000 Shadowkhan that had huge bat wings began attacking Electra, Kira, and Tori, "Getting harder to concentrate in midair!"

"I hate to bring more bad news but Raptor's getting ready to attack Neville!" Tori cried.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked.

"Unleash a fury." Electra answered.

"Let's do it!" Tori ordered.

Electra focused her energy and built up her electricity till she unleashed a massive wave of energy that fried the Shadowkhan and shocked Oakley and Jasmine and knocked Raptor out cold.

"Got them!" Electra cheered.

"Though I think you may have fried all the electrical equipment within a 30 mile radius of yourself," Kira noted, "Fortunately Celestia managed to insulate our phones from that. Either way let's go escort Neville the rest of the way down to the Southern Region."

"What about them?" Tori motioned to Oakley, Jasmine, and Raptor.

"None of us are Earthbenders so there's nothing we can do to restrain them for now and even if we did call the cops they'd probably use the Shadowkhan to escape." Electra explained.

"So we do nothing?" Kira asked.

"For now I'm afraid so," Electra answered, "It's too bad Botanica's not here. She could use her plant element to keep them tied up and besides there's still the issue of Neville?"

"Perhaps one of us can go with Neville." Tori suggested.

"I'll do it." Kira volunteered.

"Good thing Camille taught me how to do this." Tori used a spell to teleport Kira into the brake van of Neville's train.

"Now all we need to do is wait." Electra said.

Meanwhile, Neville was still going down south to the Bluebell Railway located in the Southern Region as he set down his coal trucks at each heritage railway till he arrived with the last of his coal at the Bluebell.

"Finally." Neville smiled.

"Home sweet Home huh, Neville?" his driver asked, "How does it feel to be back in the Southern Region?

"Nostalgia." he answered.

"Perhaps we can stick around for a few days," The fireman suggested, "I'm sure the other engines can cover the workloads while we're gone. Maybe we might see some of your old pals here like Braunton, Tangmere and Clan Line."

"That would be nice." Neville admitted.

"Perhaps Zuko can make it happen." Kira's voice came from the brakevan.

"Kira, where did you come from?" The driver asked in shock.

"I've been here for a bit. There was trouble around here, but nothing Tori, Electra and I couldn't handle."

"Ironic considering that your dad is Arry's Driver and Tori's dad is Bert's Driver and that you both come from a long line of Scrapyard Employees." The fireman said.

"You got me." she replied.

"Anyway I'll phone the Fat Controller and ask if we can stay for a couple of days," The driver said, "He did say that we needed to find Clan Line or Pocket Rocket so as long as we're here we may as well hang around."

"Yes!" Neville cheered.

Neville's Driver then dialed up the Fat Controller, "Sir, we're at the Bluebell and we were wondering if we could spend some time here so we could catch up with Neville's old pals. Really? Oh thank you, sir. Oh, Neville will be most grateful." The Driver then hung up after a few more minutes.

"What did he say?" Neville asked.

"Does he know I'm with you guys?" Kira asked.

"He said he'd allow it, and he was just briefed by Tori and Electra you were with us."

"So does that mean we can stay for a week?" Neville asked.

"We may, as long as you behave yourself and not get into any trouble."

Neville was so delighted to hear the news that he didn't notice Stepney puff up next to him, "So I suppose you'll be sticking around here for a while. Is it true?

"Yes, Stepney, it's true though the last time I saw you, you looked different. Did you get a new coat?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Glad you noticed."

"Camille would have a lot to comment on that coat. You actually got a Black coat. Black is her favorite color." Kira said.

"Good to know and who is Camille?" Stepney asked.

"The Daughter of Diesel's Driver and Kira is the daughter of Arry's Driver and her cousin Tori Wright is the daughter of Bert's Driver." Neville introduced them.

"Nice to meetcha." Kira greeted him.

"So your father and your uncle are the drivers of the diesels that tried to scrap me?" Stepney asked, "How do I know that you and Tori are nothing like your fathers' engines? From what I've heard Camille was a lot like her dad's engine."

"We're trying to make amends by not acting like our guardians." she answered.

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked.

Stepney, Neville and Kira heard a voice and on cue it was Braunton, a Rebuilt Southern railway Bulleid Light Pacific, "Hey, Braunton. Kira was just saying that she and Tori are trying not to act like their Father's engines or their ancestors." Stepney explained.

"Well at least you two didn't constantly eggs and demean us unlike that horrid little brat Camille." Braunton said.

"What did she do?" Kira asked.

"She pranked all the mainline certified Steam Engines and dumped eggs, paint, garbage and manure on us." Braunton explained.

"So we heard. Well, she is learning to stop doing that." Tori said, as they suddenly saw her beside them.

"Tori, where did you come from?" Neville gasped.

"Came here to check on Kira."

Electra spoke, "And to visit some of the Heritage Railways. By the way where's Tangmere? I thought she'd be here."

"Tangmere's busy," Braunton explained, "She'll be here later tonight. So why have you come here?"

"We've captured a Crow Princess, A member of the Dragon League of Eight and one of the vandals that trashed Maggie's house on Sodor." Electra explained.

"Not to sound rude but this is important how?" Braunton inquired.

"Because, they allied themselves with Crime incorporated." Tori explained, as the Engines all gasped in shock.

"Did you say Crime Incorporated?" Braunton asked.

"That's right." Tori answered.

"That would explain why Mr. George Walkers called Tangmere away for a very special assignment," Braunton said, "Something about a Prisoner Transport to the security facility in London."

"Let's hope this one is strong enough otherwise Tangmere is gonna find herself shot at and we're never gonna hear the end of it," Electra said, "Honestly that engine acts like a female version of James and Azula says that Sovereign is a female version of James." Everyone else agreed to that as they got the message.

Meanwhile back on the Little Western the Engines, Ponies and Humans had finished part of the Branchline when Salim arrived, "Now this is what I call solid craftsmanship. Why didn't they do this earlier?" Salim asked.

"Because Steam Kettles like you were never intended for branchline use," Camille answered, "Honestly sixty years of mineral duty and you never learned that."

"Camille what have my friends and I told you about insulting others?" Twilight asked sternly.

Camille sighed, "If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything."

"Good girl. You're learning." Twilight said.

Kasumi then flew in with a smile on her face, "I have good news for us all. Raptor of the league of eight has been captured and so has a crow princess but the Terror Queen of Wales escaped."

Camille froze feeling ready to have a heart attack, "Could you repeat that?"

"I said that Raptor of the League of eight has been captured and so has Princess Oakley of the Crows but the Terror Queen of Wales escaped. Kira, Tori, and Electra were the ones to do it."

"That's what I thought you said." Camille said, before fainting.

"Medic. Somebody get a medic." Geoff ordered.

So they were tending to Camille until she regained consciousness, "What the fuck happened?" Camille groaned.

"You fainted." Twilight explained.

"Like Fluttershy does when something scares her badly. Such as seeing Prince Zuko for the first time." Rainbow added.

"Yeah, you fainted after hearing Raptor of the League of eight was captured along with Princess Oakley of the Crows." Pinkie said.

"This is a good thing. Right? We should be celebrating." Edna said.

"After we finish working on the branchline." Maggie put in.

"Actually, we shouldn't celebrate just yet. Do you have any idea what Crime Incorporated, the Crows and the Dragon League of Eight is gonna do next?" Camille asked.

"No, but if you hum a few bars, we can fake it." Pinkie joked.

"This isn't funny, Pinkie Pie," Seth warned her, "They're probably gonna want revenge upon Kira and Tori by tearing them and their families apart and since their fathers work with Class 08 diesels then it's gonna be open season on all the Class 08 diesels. Thank goodness my dad is Salty's driver and that Salty himself is a Class 07 Dockyard Diesel."

"Thanks for bringing that up, Seth." Benjamin replied.

"Does every good thing we try to do with stopping Crime Incorporated only make things worse?" Twilight asked.

"I told you before. Crime Incorporated is an overwhelming foe. Fortunately they'll be focused on breaking Raptor and Oakley out and it will take them some time to figure out where they're being held." Camille explained.

"So what else can we do until then?" Rainbow asked.

"Hide the engine that transported the prisoners at the Steamworks. Since my Phoenix moment Zuko and the staff there have added extra wards so that nobody in Crime Incorporated or anyone allied with them can enter uninvited." Maggie said.

"Good plan." Twilight nodded.

"We better get to work. I have a feeling we'll meet the engine in question later on." Carol noted.

So the group continued working all through the day till it was sunset and later on. Salim took the group in the workman's coach and the cranes home.

"What a day of hard work." Brian sighed.

"But worth every bit of effort." Camille said.

"I'm pooped." Pinkie said.

"With all the energy you put in we're practically ahead of schedule. I don't know how you did it." Geoff said.

"Never underestimate a pony with my driving force." Pinkie grinned.

"Perhaps we could invite some of these steam engines to Equestria? It would make traveling between cities easier on our hooves." Rarity suggested

"Easier said than done," Kasumi began, "Equestria doesn't have the technology to support Diesel Engine technology and I'm not sure that you Ponies have any suitable coal to fuel the Steam Engines."

"So much for that idea." Rarity sighed.

"Hold on, Rarity" Twilight spoke up, "The idea does have some merit. All we need is to find some Earth Dragons to open up some mines. After all how do we have steel in Equestria?"

Rarity and the other ponies started catching on. Rainbow spoke up, "I get it now. We can link Equestria and Sodor together for good and show unity. If we're united the Crows and Crime Incorporated won't scare us anymore."

"Precisely." Twilight nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're at the Steamworks. Please exit in a single file fashion and do not panic." Salim instructed. So everybody got out of the Workmen's coach and entered the Steamworks.

When the group got inside they could see two different looking engines. One of them was a BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 Mogul while the other looked like a can of Spam on wheels. The engine in question was a Pacific and painted in Southern Railway Green.

"Holy shit I knew the Fat Controller still uses Steam Engines but what possessed him to bring in a spam can on wheels?" Camille gasped, only to get glares from everyone present, "What you all were thinking similar thoughts so don't front." Their expressions did not change, and Camille decided to shut up.

"I know these engines," Maggie said, "The BR Standard Class 4 Mogul is Pocket Rocket and the Bulleid light pacific is Tangmere."

"Then what are they doing here?" Applejack inquired.

"I'm here to be Neville's substitute while he's away at the Bluebell for a week." Pocket Rocket explained.

"And I'm here on orders from Mr. George Walters the Fat Director of the Mainline Certified Steam Engines for my own safety since I was responsible for transporting Raptor, Oakley, and Jasmine to the prison." Tangmere added.

"Let's hope that you didn't get shot at on the way here." Michelle said.

"We didn't." Tangmere answered.

"Thank goodness for that. I have a feeling that your abilities will be needed soon." Brian said.

"That's why we were brought here." Pocket said.

"Well one of you anyway but for now Zuko and the Fat Controller will come see you both in the morning," Geoff explained, "It's getting late so Pocket Rocket be a dear and take us to Tidmoth. We'll sleep in the crew's quarters."

"You got it." Pocket said. So Pocket Rocket went to take the kids and the Ponies to Tidmoth.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and look like a lady?" Tangmere asked.

"For the time being yes," Edna answered, "We'll do your inspection in the morning." So the group left for Tidmoth leaving Tangmere to snooze in the Steamworks.


	10. Southern Region Engines

Disclaimer: Tangmere, Clan Line, Pocket Rocket and Braunton are not mine. They're characters in DanBarr1704's Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures Series. Check them out.

**Southern Region Engines**

Next morning the Engines and Ponies and humans were at Tidmoth awaiting for the job assignments from The Fat Controller, Prince Zuko, and Princess Celestia. Zuko addressed everyone, "Greetings, everyone. As you all know the Fat Controller has allowed Neville to visit the Bluebell Railway for a week. While he's away Pocket Rocket has graciously agreed to act as his substitute. Please make her feel welcome.

The engines welcomed her with whistles. Celestia silenced them, "That'll be all everyone. Now on to business. James, you got a goods train today."

"Me? Can't you get Donald or Douglas to do it?" James complained.

"Really useful engines don't argue." The Fat Controller firmly stated. So James didn't.

"Nicole you're taking kids to the beach today and then back here for a stopping passenger train and please watch your mouth around the kids," Zuko warned her, "We do not need the staff getting complaints from the parents about their kids using foul language and having learned it from you."

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

"Henry, you're taking coal today to the Steel Mill." The Fat Controller instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"Why couldn't I get Coal train duty?" Salim asked, "That's one of the tasks my class was designed for."

"Because you're needed to go get China Clay and deliver it to Knapford." Celestia answered.

"And that's a task that your class was also designed for." Twilight reminded him.

"Right." Salim answered sheepishly.

Nicole spoke in annoyance, "You're a fucking class 2800 from the Fucking Great Western Railway, and you fucking forgot that fucking clay is a fucking mineral you fucking sixty year old piece of metal?"

"Nicole, language!" Zuko ordered.

"Sorry, Prince Zuko." She apologized sheepishly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Nikki," Camille agreed, "Only I'd have gone with piece of crap or piece of shit when describing Salim."

"That goes for you too, Camille." Celestia put in.

"Yes, Princess Celestia."

"Good girl. Now where were we?" The Princess asked.

"You were gonna give out the jobs." Pocket Rocket answered.

"Of course, Duck, Oliver. You'll be helping to repair the little western, but I'll need one of you to stay in the yards. Alana has fallen ill this morning and Electra confirmed it. Something's happened to her motor so I'll have Galleth take her to the Dieselworks on the next goods train there." Celestia explained, and the engines confirmed their job approval.

"What about me?" Pocket asked.

"You will be doing mineral train duties today. Murdoch will train you." The Fat controller explained.

"Me?" Murdoch asked in confusion, "No offense but why ask me to teach Pocket Rocket, sir? Surely Salim is the better teacher."

"I have faith in your abilities at handling mineral trains like Ballast since Salim and his siblings taught you and your siblings how to do so."

"You can do this just keep your cool." Zuko added.

"As you wish." The engine answered.

"Belle, I'm sending you back to the Search and Rescue Center," The Fat Controller explained, "You've been away from there long enough but before you go take some oil trucks with you. Thunderbird will deliver them to Misty Island later from there."

"Yes, sir."

"Josh, you got a run to the Smelters today to pick up some iron after delivering some broken down trucks," Zuko explained, "Also, I'll need you to pick up something that Kira and Tori found there and bring it back to the Works."

"What sort of something?" Asked Josh.

"It's a five compartment coach in the same style as Annie and Clarabel and a Luggage Van from the London Brighton and South coast railway." The Fat Controller explained.

"Very well, sir."

"And just to make sure Arry and Bert don't try anything I will be going with you," Azula said, "You are all aware of what happened the last time they tried tricks on James when Zuko sent him to pick up Iron there right?"

"I do." Josh replied.

"No offense, but what happened last time?" Pocket asked.

Murdoch, Belle, Thomas, and James all looked at each other before Thomas spoke, "Long story short. Arry and Bert tried their usual tricks. Stuck James in the middle again. Maggie found out. Fried their motors for a month and beat up the entire staff at the smelters."

"It was not a pretty sight," Murdoch said, "We had to get Belle to bring medical supplies and take them to the hospital."

"Perhaps we should send her to Princess Luna for some anger management?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Another time perhaps." Murdoch replied.

"Murdoch, is right. We've got work to do." Carol agreed.

"And we need to get that stupid law about engines needing cow catchers and sideplates on the tramways reversed. Mavis is overworked and she needs help." Carl put in. And so the engines set out to do their jobs.

At Wellsworth Edward was ready to go when Salim arrived, "Hello, Salim," Edward greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't be better, Edward." Salim replied.

"Zuko sent you to deliver some China Clay this time right?" Edward guessed.

"Correct."

"Good for you though I suggest you keep an eye out for Bill and Ben. Last time Nicole was here filling in for BoCo and I had to keep her from using that foul mouth of hers."

"Duly noted." Edward went to take his stopping passenger train while Salim went to go get the China Clay trucks.

Meanwhile on the Little Western the Ponies and the teenagers were once again at work, "Do you think it was a good idea for Zuko to give Nicole the task of carrying Children today?" Edna asked.

"It does serve as a way to improve her behavior." Twilight said.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie wondered, "Nicole isn't a troublemaker or anything like that? She's a hard worker."

"But she does have a foul mouth," Rarity noted, "Thankfully Sweetie Belle and her friends aren't here to hear it. I don't know what I'd do if my sister used such foul language."

"I hear ya. If Applebloom mouthed off like her, Granny Smith would wash her mouth out with soap." Applejack added.

"At least we don't have to worry about Scootalo using such language." Rainbow put in.

"As long as you don't use such language, otherwise she'll pick that up from you." Rarity warned her.

"I'm surprised she's not related to you by blood." Fluttershy said.

"She's my sister. Well adopted sister," Rainbow admitted, "Her parents passed away from a sickness when she was young so my family adopted her and she's been my little sister ever since." Everybody was silent at first before Camille spoke.

"I had no idea."

"Learn something new every day." Pinkie said.

"True and with all this talking I'm surprised we were able to get the Little Western restored so quickly." Michelle said.

"Conversation can help move things along." Twilight noted.

"As Ferdinand would say. That's right." Seth stated. The group all had a good laugh at that as they began to work on the Arlesdale Railway and even double track the line.

Meanwhile in Crime Incorporated's Lair Sarah, Katey, Eloise and Kylie were coming up with a plan, "So what should we do?" Eloise inquired.

"I'm open for suggestions." Kylie replied.

"Jailbreak. Irish Republican Army style." Sarah suggested.

"Seriously?" Eloise asked dryly.

"Well, that's my idea, what've you got?" Sarah asked with her hands on her hips.

"We get Kylie to hack the computers to find where Oakley and Raptor are. Shard and Talon are gonna be pissed." she answered.

"And I don't want to deal with their bad moods." Katey added.

"We better get to work." Sarah suggested.

Meanwhile on Sodor Murdoch was already teaching Pocket Rocket everything Salim taught him about handling mineral trains, "And that's all you have to do Pocket Rocket."

"I see. Thanks for the tip." Pocket thanked Murdoch.

Edwin came up to the two engines as he was taking some empty trucks to be loaded with coal, "Here you go, guys. Your trucks are ready to go and Pocket Rocket as soon as you're done you're to take Hector to the Little Western. An extra-large load of ballast is needed. The Manager told me to tell you this."

"I'll get right on that." Pocket said.

"One more thing. Murdoch, the manager just got a call that you're to take some Steel to Knapford Harbor." Edwin added.

"I'll take care of that."

So Murdoch and Pocket Rocket were coupled to their trucks and left with their deliveries leaving Edwin alone in the Coaling Plant. Little did he know he wasn't alone. Ryo had returned with Avarona and Mindy and a new member of the Dragon League of Eight. The new dragon had black scales, red underbelly and looked like Cynder when she was under Malefor's evil influence.

"I don't see why we have to take Devina with us." Mindy complained.

"Because she's a member of the Dragon league of Eight and she's a Shadow Dragon.," Avarona reminded her, "She can darken the sky as we attack the Coaling Plant and destroy it. Remember it was your plan to destroy it."

"You don't have to remind me." Mindy replied.

"If we're done then let's go. I'll create a diversion allowing you to attack the coaling plant. Then I'll break Raptor and Jasmine out of prison." Devina explained.

So the trio began to sneak up to the main plant itself and place bombs around the area set to go off at the same time but they could detonate them by remote if push came to shove.

"That's the last of the bombs Mindy. Let's blow this joint." Avarona ordered.

"Fire in the hole!" Mindy called. Mindy Avarona and Devina bolted from the area and flew out of range but close enough to watch the explosion, "And that's how you blow a Jail."

"Or in this case a Coaling plant," Avarona retorted, "Now the Railways of this dump will have to surrender to our demands."

"Let's not be hasty." Devina warned her.

"Yeah we still need to find Oakley, Raptor and Jasmine." Mindy noted. So the three of them left to do just that.

Meanwhile back on the Little Western, the line had been fully restored and the Small Railway was double tracked. Bert had returned from his overhaul and he resembled Jock only blue and with eight drive wheels and two trailing wheels.

"Yes! This is more like it!" Bert said in excitement.

"If you ask me they should've added two wheels to the front so you'd be more stable at high speeds." Edna said.

"Well, take what you can get." Bert replied.

Salim who had finished his Clay Delivery was now picking up some ballast, "At least I do not have to worry about having to wait for the ballast since I can get it myself but don't expect me to shunt the train myself."

"Oh, relax, Salim," Bert replied. Salim said nothing else and took the ballast trucks away as soon as they were loaded, "Well, time to get back to my roots." Bert then left to go take a cut of Ballast Trucks to the mines.

Meanwhile down at the Dieselworks, Camille, Mira, Seth, Benjamin, Michelle and the Mane six were discussing Alana's repairs after they had restored the Little Western.

"I know Alana's designed for heavy shunting and trip work between yards but she really needs to take it easy." Camille said.

"Yeah, but you know how she is." Seth reminded her.

"Considering what she's had to live with back on the Other Railway back in Barrow Furness." Benjamin put in.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I'll field this." Mira began narrating.

_"It was before you got here and before Jen became the Pink Controller but after her father Len retired as the Other Railway Controller. Times were tough over there and most of the Big Mainline Diesels all looked down upon Steam Engines but they looked down on Diesels that liked working with and being friends with steam engines calling them disgraces to diesel engines everywhere."_

The Mane Six were shocked to hear that, "Oh, dear." Fluttershy gasped, as Mira continued.

_"That's only the tip of the iceberg. They're also rude to steam engines that show up at the barrow and so is most of the staff and they firmly believe that mainline diesels don't shunt and ones that do are weak. Apparently Jen's Predecessor despised weaknesses Kira and Tori are on the top of their hate list but you know this. Anyway Alana was one of the few diesels that thought Jen's predecessor was too much of a perfectionist and thought that the whole diesels are better than steam engines philosophy is stupid."_

"Well, she had good thoughts." Twilight admitted.

"About time somebody gets it." Rainbow added.

"But we still don't know why Alana pushes herself this hard." Rarity said.

"I'll take it from here," Camille spoke up, "I was there when it happened and I was still in Crime Incorporated at the time." They all listened to Camille.

_"Anyway it was a rainy day and the rails were damp. Alana was traveling to Barrow In Furness with a loaded goods train in place of one of the nicer other railway diesels that had fallen ill. The others were at work and Alana asked one of the nicer shunters to cover for her while she was away. While she was doing that she spotted some of the Welsh Branch of Crime Incorporated vandalizing a store and robbing it. Alana then saw what was happening and she honked her horn loudly to get the cops attention. The cops later arrested the group but Crime Incorporated and the League of Eight came after Alana to get revenge and damaged her heavily. Henry brought her to the Dieselworks the next day for repairs leaving the other mainline diesels at the barrow to shunt and arrange their own trains and when Alana came back they were so furious that they began insulting her and calling her bitch, slut traitor and every swear word ever created after that and since then they began ordering her about and treating her like a doormat and threatening to tell manager to scrap her should she prove weak."_

Needless to say everyone was shocked to hear that, "That's so horrible." Rarity gasped.

"Those varmints need to be taught a lesson." Applejack said in equal shock.

"Perhaps we should let Keira substitute for Alana or work alongside her." Benjamin suggested.

"Good idea." Michelle agreed.

"But what do we do about Alana?" Fluttershy inquired.

"We could have Zuko reassign her to work on the little western or do odd jobs?" Seth suggested.

"Get a clue, Seth," Camille replied, "That may take the weight off of her buffers but she'll need help mentally. As in she needs to understand that most of the mainline engines here on Sodor aren't gonna stab her in the back."

"Anybody know any good therapists?" Rainbow asked.

Everyone there unfortunately didn't know any therapists but before they could speak the manager came up, "Everyone you better get into the break room and turn on the television. There's something that we all need to see." They all rushed into the break room and turned on the news seeing a reporter outside a jail.

"Hey isn't that the jail where..." Pinkie trailed off as Michelle finished.

"Jasmine, Raptor, and Oakley are being held. Then yes that would be the place."

"Quiet, we need to know what's going on." Twilight shushed them.

"This just in," The reporter began, "The maximum security prison had just been blown by dynamite rigged all over. All prisoners have been captured and accounted for all except for three. If you see these three anywhere alert the authorities ASAP." They saw wanted images of Jasmine, Raptor, and Oakley appear on the screen.

"In the words of Nicole. Shit just hit the fan. Big time." Rainbow stated.

"Hold on, there's another news report and it's about the Coaling Plant on Sodor." Fluttershy noticed. They listened in.

"According to confirmed sources the main coaling plant on Sodor had just been blown apart by high grade explosives. Fortunately nobody was killed in the explosion however sources indicate that this may be an attempt at revenge by Crime Incorporated. Police have yet to confirm anything at this time." The reporter explained.

"Well, wallop my withers." applejack gasped.

"Somebody call Prince Zuko, Princess Celestia, and the Fat Controller and tell them all that has happened." Rarity ordered.

"Right." Twilight agreed.

"I'll do it," Camille volunteered, "It's almost time for my Fire Element lessons with Prince Zuko and he's coming to pick me up in person." Before anybody could say anything the sound of a Steam Engine's whistle rang out.

"Sounds like Pocket Rocket but what's she doing here?" Benjamin wondered.

"Let's find out." Pinkie said.

So the group went to go to the main plant in the Dieselworks and when they arrived they were shocked. They saw Pocket Rocket hauling Rusty on a flatbed, "We've got trouble. Rusty was attacked by Shadowkhan." Pocket explained frantically.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped.

Rusty groaned in pain, "It gets worse. They teamed up with the Sudrian chapter of the England Terrors to rob all the Passenger trains today and vandalize the engines. Some of the passengers and the crews tried to fight back but they were beaten down into the ground."

"Somebody needs to get Mavis over here right now!" Rainbow fumed.

"We can't. Mavis has enough problems on her plate. If we yell at her more she'll burn out." Seth warned her.

"But we gotta do something unless you want a Nova Possessed Maggie going on the warpath like she did in 2007. You know the damage she can cause to all of Europe." Mira noted.

"We got a good idea on that." Applejack said.

"All the more reason why she needs anger management." Rarity said.

"Or a good kick to her ass." Camille suggested.

"Camille, you need to mind your language" Rarity lectured her, "We have enough trouble with one potty mouth we do not need another."

"Just speaking my mind."

"Look on the bright side at least that Red Number Five steamer isn't here yet and dragging another diesel behind him who got attacked by Crime Incorporated. Personally I'm surprised the Fat Controller hasn't sold him off yet." Michelle said, and they all glared at her.

Everyone else heard Belle's whistle and they were stunned to see that Belle had shown up towing Derek just as Pocket Rocket left and had heard every word that Michelle just said and to make matters awkward Maggie was with her.

Needless to say she was pissed off, "So you think my father's engine is a waste of space do you?" she yelled, "Do you think my father's engine is a waste of space?! Do you think my father's engine is a waste of space?! DO YOU?!" she cracked her knuckles before setting her fists on fire to drive home her point.

"Rarity, do something," Rainbow pleaded, "Margaret's ready to go berserk."

Rarity trotted up, "Maggie, deep breaths. Remember what we talked about." Maggie followed Rarity's advice.

"Crisis adverted. For a moment I thought I'd have to get the fire squad." Belle said.

"Does Maggie always react when somebody insults her her parents or even James?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid so and let me tell you," Belle said, "It's not a pretty sight. I remember one of her most infamous Nova moments back in 2006. It was not a pretty year."

"Save the stories for later. Just tell us why Derek's here?" Benjamin inquired.

"He broke down from the extra work in the Quarry so I was told to take him here." Belle explained. They were all worried since the breakout they've been having problems once again.

"I just need a few repairs, but the Trucks are making things even worse with their tricks and with all that's happened I'm afraid even Hector might not be able to keep them in line." Derek said.

Before anybody else could speak Prince Zuko, Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller flew in with the Fat Controller riding on Zuko's back, :We came in as soon as we heard." Celestia said.

"Raptor, Jasmine, and Oakley are free and the Coaling plant is a mess," Zuko added, "Fortunately Zeng is coming back and he's bringing some help so I'll have an team of Dragons on it."

"And I'll send in the workmen to help." The Fat Controller put in.

"Of course we'll need a substitute for Derek and we need to find Alana some help in the yards." Mira noted.

"Looks like I'm substituting yet again." Belle sighed.

"We're afraid so, Belle." Luna confirmed.

"I know, I know, I have to substitute for Derek." Belle said.

"I'm afraid so. Just till Derek is fixed." The Fat Controller explained.

"At least nobody can say you're a lazy kettle doing nothing but sitting around looking pretty." Camille joked.

"Camille!" They called her out in annoyance.

"Right, don't say it if it's not nice."

"We need to teach her some proper manners." Luna stated.

"Agreed, but first we got to get to the jails on Sodor," Zuko said, "We need to check on some prisoners."

"I'll have Tangmere take us." The Fat Controller said.

"Thank you, sir." Celestia thanked him.

"What do I do now?" Pocket inquired.

"For now pick up some machinery from the factory and take it to Crovans gate. And tell Tangmere to meet us at Knapford." Zuko instructed.

"Right." Pocket Rocket went to do just that.

"Sir, Prince Zuko, Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke up, "The others and I were talking about the railway and we had an idea. We'd like to talk about it at the Steamworks."

"You can explain there." Celestia ordered.

"After we fix Derek. He needs repairs," Seth said, "I swear Beeching was an idiot with that modernization plan and the way Derek was designed he was plagued with Problems from the start."

"We'll let you get to work on that. In the mean time we better keep an eye on Nicole. Something tells me that she's sure to use that foul mouth of hers." Applejack said.

"Sir Steven, I don't even know why you keep such a foul mouth atlantic like her." Rarity said.

"Nicole may have a foul mouth but she is a very hard worker and her heart is in the right place," The Fat Controller explained, "My father told me that she has enough restraint not to use foul language around children." The Ponies and their human friends understood that as they headed back to the Steamworks to prepare for the meeting.

Meanwhile in Crime Incorporated's lair the bad girls were talking about what to do next, "Man that prison break was the best job yet." Avaron said with pride.

"And we had Ryo's assistance in the breakout as well." Mindy added.

"Well what did you expect?" Ryo asked, "When it comes to breaking people out of jail I'm second to no one. There isn't a prison or a fortress in all of existence that I can't break into or break somebody out of."

"This isn't time for lollygagging, we need to strike now while the metal is hot." Anya stated.

"She's right. We need to attack now while we have the advantage,' Talon added, "This time I will send a Crow Boss with the England Terrors and some Crows to rob the England Terrors."

"While you're doing that I'm gonna go to Japan. There's a little something there that I want to pick up." Oakley said.

"Be careful Oakley. If you fuck it up then we're screwed." Dark Corvo warned her.

"I get it ,Dark Corvo," Oakley replied, "This time I will be careful and this time we will be victorious in our mission." Oakley and Talon left for their respective tasks as they were ready to cause trouble for their enemies.

"I'm gonna go to Equestria and gather the remaining members of the Dragon league of Eight." Avarona said.

"I'm coming with you. You'll need some help." Mindy said. Mindy then got onto Avarona's back as the two leaders flew to a Portal leading to Equestria preparing to bring untold hell upon the peaceful land.


	11. Nicole and the Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Nicole and the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy wandering around the sheds, "Just think, crusaders, working here can lead to endless possibilities for finding our cutie marks." Scootaloo said with confidence.

"It's perfect." Apple Bloom agreed.

"But, girls, what could we possibly do around here that the adults will let us do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo was prepared to answer, until she sulked, "I have no idea."

Just then they heard the sound of a lot of cussing and the fillies could see Nicole taking Rusty back to the Skarloey Railway from the Dieselworks. Nicole had been pelted with eggs garbage paint balls and manure, "When I find the fucking grabastic pieces of amphibian fucking shit that did this to me in gonna give those fucking whores a fucking piece of my fucking piece of my fucking mind. Those fucking whores fucked up the wrong engine." Rusty who was the flatbed behind Nicole had never heard such foul language

"What was she saying?" Apple Bloom asked her friends.

"Something about grabastic pieces of shit." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Wonder what that means?" Scootaloo wondered.

"I don't know, but let's follow Nicole." Apple Bloom suggested.

Nicole arrived at the Skarloey Railway sheds still cursing up a storm where Duke, Skarloey and Rheneas were waiting, "Any of you getting tired of listening to her?" Skarloey asked.

Rusty who was on flatbed spoke, "I had to listen to her curse all the way here."

"How'd you survive?" Rheneas asked.

"By tuning her out."

"Nicole we're here." her driver said.

Nicole then stopped cursing, "Great now I can go get my fucking washdown and get this shit off of me."

"Now listen here, Nicole. Such language would never suit his grace." Duke said sternly.

"Oh, nobody cares about your Grace, Grandpuff."Nicole retorted.

"That'll be all Nicole. Let's get you to the Washdown." her driver said firmly.

Nicole agreed, as the Crane lifted Rusty to Skarloey Railway from the Flatbed before Nicole took the train away but what she didn't know was that she would have company.

"So far we've learned quite a few new words. You were right Apple Bloom following Nicole was the best idea we had yet." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Maybe if we start using words like hers we'll sound like we're older." Scootaloo believed.

"And finally gain our cutie marks." Apple Bloom beamed.

"I can't wait." Sweetie Belle said in excitement.

So the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed Nicole in her goods trains all day hiding in the break van of the train and each time they heard Nicole curse they would file it away for memory to use later.

Meanwhile at the Crovan's gate Steamworks Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were with Carl, Geoff, and Maggie as they were busy getting Henry's fire bars into place.

"Okay that should do it, Henry. Good thing my dad brought you in when he did otherwise it could've been worse." Carl said.

"Thanks, but I just know Gordon is never gonna let me hear the end of this." Henry replied.

"Surely he can't laugh over the loss of your fire bars can he?" Rarity asked.

"Actually he can," Geoff replied, "He lost his once yet he still triumphed in the end. Of course he had to be towed back by a diesel but even so you get the idea.

"That's just typical of Gordon." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Be thankful I'm nothing like Maggie otherwise I'd bury you under ten tons of coal for that." Geoff replied.

"That is very unpleasant." Rarity shuddered.

Nicole came in pulling some supplies for the Steamworks and she had heard that and she was still completely filthy, "Don't say that in front of me, I still have to be washed."

"What the buck happened to you?" Rainbow asked.

Nicole snapped, "What the fuck do you think? I was fucking vandalized by a bunch of fucking grabastic pieces of fucking amphibian fucking shit!" The ponies were shocked by her language, "You got a fucking problem with my fucking language?"

Little did they know that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the Break Van and they had heard everything, "She even says it in front of our sisters." Sweetie Belle said.

"She's almost as cool as Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said in awe.

"You think we should put it to the test?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yep and we 'll test it on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Sweetie Belle said, "They're working with that steamroller whose been insulting our engine friends."

"Oh, we're gonna get them good." Scootaloo said mischievously.

So the three sneaked into Nicole's next train where she had to take some empty trucks to take away some of the old asphalt and to their luck George the Steamroller was there. They jumped out of the break van.

Diamond Tiara wasn't happy to see them, "Well, it if isn't the blank flanks. Why don't you go jump in a mud pit."

Silver Spoon laughed as if it was her job, "Mud pit." she laughed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't gonna take such shit from them anymore, "Actually, we think you should jump in a mud pit like the fucking pigs you are." Sweetie Belle retorted.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were shocked to hear such language from the cutie Mark Crusaders. George couldn't help but Laugh, "Oh, they got you good."

"How dare you say that about me you fools!" Diamond Tiara frowned.

"Actually you're nothing but a bucking unorganized grabastic fucking piece of fucking amphibian shit." Apple Bloom shot back.

Both of the snobby fillies' eyes started widening with each word thrown at them.

"I think we've made our point. Let's go." Scootaloo told her friends.

"And tell that stupid fucking Overgrown handroller that he's nothing but a fucking pile of shit." Sweetie Belle put in.

"More like a slagging piece of crap!" Apple Bloom finished.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then jumped back in the break Van of Nicole's Train just before the C1 Small Boiler Atlantic puffed away with her trucks fully loaded with old asphalt. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and George were shocked at their final words, before looking at each other and burst into bawling.

In the Break Van of Nicole's train the Cutie Mark Crusaders were laughing to themselves about how they stood up to their bullies, "Did you see the look on their faces?!" Scootaloo was cracking up.

"Priceless." Sweetie Belle added.

Apple Bloom was laughing hard, "Oh, I gotta stop laughing or something's gonna come out my nose!"

"And we learned it all from Nicole. We really need to thank her when this is over." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Right." Scootaloo agreed.

While the three of them were discussing ways to thank Nicole, said C1 Small Boiler Atlantic was busy puffing to the Asphalt plant to get the old asphalt turned into fresh asphault. She couldn't wait to get cleaned at last.

"Finally I'll be glad to have this stench off of me." Nicole said. She finally arrived and was getting ready to get to work.

Meanwhile back at the Steamworks, the last of Henry's repairs were made when Camille showed up on the back on a golden dragon. This was Camille's Dragon Partner Astral.

"Hey, there, Henry." Camille greeted him.

Henry looked suspicious of Camille's greeting, "You're not here to insult me, are you? Usually this is the part where you refer to me as a failed experiment."

"Camille what did you do to Henry and his friends?" Astral inquired.

"I've been a very bad girl." she admitted.

James who was there getting a new coat of paint couldn't help but hear that, "That's the biggest understatement of the century."

"Hey!" Astral called.

"No, Astral. He's right. I deserve it." Camille replied.

"You're serious? But you're a nice girl." Astral was confused.

"Yes I'm a nice girl now, but before that I terrorized the steam engines and pranked them on a constant daily basis during my days in Crime Incorporated and being under the wing of the Dragon League of Eight."

"You worked for the Dragon League of Eight and Crime Incorporated?" Astral was in shock.

"I did."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Camille answered, and explained it all.

"Well, that explains it. Either way the past is in the past and you have a chance to move on." Astral said.

"I know."

"Anyway, why are you here Camille?" Rarity inquired.

"I just thought you'd might like to know that your sister and her friends have been using some very interesting language."

"What do ya mean?" Applejack wondered.

"I mean that a couple of fillies that look upper class and had marks on their flanks. One had a tiara and the other had a silver spoon. They said something about a mud pit and your sisters then responded by cursing them out. It seems that they were fed up with being mocked about being called blank flanks." Camille explained.

The three ponies looked at each other, before Applejack spoke up, "Where can we find them?"

"Last time I saw them they were in the break van of a goods train being pulled by a green steam engine." Astral spoke up.

"Anything else you remember about the engine?" Rainbow inquired.

"Well, I've never seen steam engines before but the engine in question had four wheels in front, four in the middle and two in the rear."

"Nicole!" the ponies called it.

Astral was confused, "How can you be so sure it's Nicole they were with? Remember, while I was here I did see another engine of that description only this engine was on the front of a Passenger train and had a large boiler."

"Any other specifics on that one?" Rarity asked.

"Her language was the big one. She was very polite and she detests taking goods trains citing that she wasn't built for it and that she's not a mixed traffic engine like Henry or James.

"Typical Natalie for ya. That girl never dirties her buffers with goods work nor does she dirty her mouth with foul language." Applejack said.

"Never the less we need to see our sisters." Rarity said.

"Last time I checked they're over at Knapford. Nicole should be getting her washdown by now." Astral said.

"Let's go." Rainbow said, as the three went to Knapford.

While in said place, Nicole was getting cleaned, while the CMC were still hanging out in the break van.

"Shucks, I thought we'd get a cutie mark for that," Apple Bloom sighed, "Oh well at least we know how to keep Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from teasing us ever again."

They laughed, until the break van door was opened up. There stood, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity and they were looking pissed off, "Sis?" they asked.

"Don't you sis me, young lady, "Rarity began sternly, "Now what's this I hear about you using foul language?"

"Foul language?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The language you just used against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Rainbow enlightened them.

"Oh, that," Scootaloo said, "We were just using what we heard to tell them what we really felt about them."

"And where did yew three pick up such foul language?" Applejack inquired.

"Nicole." They answered.

Nicole was getting her washdown when she heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "What's going on back there?"

Camille and Astral arrived, as Camille spoke, "Apparently, A.J, Rarity, and Rainbow's sisters picked up your cursing habit and used it on others."

Nicole groaned, "By Henry Ivatt, of all the creatures to pick up on my cursing habit I hoped that a bunch of kids wouldn't pick up on it let alone use it."

"Well, they did." Astral answered.

"How did they even know where to find me? I wasn't anywhere near them."

"They've been hiding out in the break van you've been dragging with you." Camille explained.

"Well, that explains a lot. I have got to be more careful about my cursing habit." Nicole said.

"No kidding." Camille replied.

"Either way I have work to do so I'm gonna get going. I'm supposed to be taking some Stone to Barrow In Furness." Nicole said.

"Right, well if their sisters coming looking for you, be prepared for a lecture." Camille warned her.

Nicole then sped out of there with the Breakvan still coupled to her. The girls inside it lost balance and almost fell out.

Nicole managed to arrive at the Sodor Slate Quarry where Alana who was doing Derek's jobs till he was fixed was waiting, "Here you go Nicole. Your trucks are waiting. Just let me shunt the breakvan into position." Alana said.

"Thank you very much, Alana, but seriously you need to ease up before you blow your motor out again." Nicole noted.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Alana then shunted the brake van Nicole had brought with her into position, before the shunter fastened the couplings and when everything was ready the Guard blew his whistle and Nicole left with the trucks.

The ponies poked their heads out of the break van, "We're still attached to Nicole's train." Sweetie Belle noticed.

"But we can't get off until it stops." Applejack replied.

"I could get off any time." Rainbow noted.

"Then perhaps you can go tell Nicole that we want a word with her?" Rarity suggested.

"Right," Rainbow flew out to have a word with the engine. Nicole meanwhile was racing along as fast as her wheels and her driver would let her, "Hey, there." Rainbow spoke.

Nicole was taken by surprise, "Rainbow Dash? How the hell are you able to keep up with me? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm just that awesome. But we need to talk."

"I got work to do can this wait?"

"You and your mouth set a bad example for our sisters." Rainbow began.

"I already heard it from Diesel's Driver's daughter already I don't need to hear it from you."

"Well, you have to. It's our job to set good examples for them, and hearing that they picked up a nasty habit from another doesn't sit well with us."

Nicole gave it some thought as she continued steaming to the Barrow. When she arrived she was uncoupled from the train and turned round on a turntable before going to get a drink. This was the opening the ponies needed to Give Nicole a lecture about her potty mouth.

"Ms. Nicole!" Rarity called out.

"We got a bone to pick with yew." Applejack said.

Nicole saw the three older ponies and the CMC approach her, with the kids looking ashamed of what they did.

'Camille said to be prepared for a lecture. What have I got to lose?' Nicole thought.

"What the hay were ya thinking?!" Applejack started.

"I was thinking. How was I supposed to know there were gonna be kids traveling with me today? I was scheduled to do goods trains all day." she began.

"Besides that," Rarity interrupted her, "You have to watch where you run your mouth off anywhere. If you didn't know our sisters were around you, then this kind of thing could be likely to happen anywhere when you least expect it."

"But I don't curse around children. Everybody knows that." Nicole replied.

"Which is probably why Zuko gives you the jobs that involve working with children." Rainbow said.

"While we understand you had no intention. We expect you to tell our sisters about what you did was wrong." Rarity added. The three nudged their sisters forward.

"The language that you heard me use is not to be used by you. Even though I curse it's not okay for you to curse." Nicole told the three.

"But it works. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon won't bother us anymore." Apple Bloom replied.

"Yeah, even George bawled over it." Scootaloo added.

"For a while but it doesn't work all the time. If you're not careful then you'll end up in the hospital or in my case the Steamworks. Trust me I speak from Experience."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Remember when Crime Incorporated attacked the gold train I was taking?" Nicole asked. They nodded, "I cursed out Crime Incorporated after they demanded my crew to surrender and they shot at me because of it."

"Ouch." Scootaloo cringed.

"Yeah. Fortunately as an engine I can be repaired. If you said that and they shot at you then you wouldn't be here right now," Nicole said. The three cringed knowing how lucky they were they didn't do it to someone who could shoot them, "Anyway we better get back to Sodor before the others notice you're missing."

The ponies all agreed with the Small Boiler Atlantic as they hopped in the breakvan of a goods train bound for Sodor while Nicole coupled up to the front of the train and puffed away.


	12. Hyde School Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Repton. She's a Character created by Danbarr1704 for his Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures series.

**Hyde School Reunion**

A week had passed since Neville's visit to the Bluebell Railway and he was returning home to Sodor but this time he was bringing some company with him in the form of a 4-4-0 Steam Locomotive that had the word Southern on the tender.

"Hello Sodor! I'm back and I have a guest." Neville shouted.

"Neville must you shout?" James asked with a groan, 'We heard you already."

"You call that shouting?" Twilight asked rhetorically, "You clearly haven't heard the Royal Canterlot Voice. That's shouting at it's best and finest."

"What the fuck is the Royal Canterlot Voice?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"A tone that'll make you go deaf if you hear it too much." Twilight explained.

"It can't' be that loud, can it?" Belle asked, "I'm sure it can't be any louder than Neville's shouting habit."

Zuko looked to Princess Luna, "Princess Luna; care to give Belle a demonstration of the Royal Canterlot Voice?"

Luna nodded and cleared her throat, "BEHOLD FOR I AM PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"

The force made them feel like they were gonna blow away, "I think I get the picture, your highness." Belle said feeling somewhat rattled.

"Yes. But this has gone out of style over the years." Luna admitted.

Camille who was now wearing a sleeveless black frilly dress showed up riding on Astral's back, "You think?" she asked, until noticing the engine behind Neville, "Who the fuck is that?"

"Camille, cut the cursing and I'll tell you." Neville said sternly.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "But seriously who is that and what kind of engine is she?"

"This is Repton. She's an old friend of mine from the Southern Railway. She's a School Class Steam Engine and she's helping with a high school reunion that's being held here on Sodor."

"High School Reunion?" Twilight asked.

"Basically it's a gathering of people from a High School senior class. Only they haven't seen each other in years." Edward explained.

"Makes sense." Twilight admitted.

Tangmere and Pocket Rocket who were being oiled and cleaned up to return to the Mainland couldn't help but comment, "Don't worry these High School Reunions are calm and civilized events." Pocket assured.

"Well, let's just hope that nothing goes wrong at the reunion this time." Tangmere said.

"This time?" Twilight asked.

"Talk to Edward. He'll tell you what Tangmere meant by that." Henry answered.

"I'll do that."

"Surely, it can't' be that bad." Rarity said.

"When Charlie Sand was my Driver, his daughter Cleo was known for throwing a lot of wild house parties as a teenager and had a wild side to her," Edward explained, "The other engines and all of Wellsworth would complain to me and my driver to do something about her wild parties."

"I can vouch for that," Christian Sand said, "My sister was wild and her friends, Corina, Lorelai, Krystal, and Valarie were as wild as her and so was their other friend. My dad had quite a headache when all of them were in one place and my dad was Edward's driver before I took his place and he's also my dad and Cleo's dad as well and a master Airbender."

"Perish the thought." Rarity shuddered.

"Well, in any case we better get back to work," Nicole suggested, "The Fat Controller and Prince Zuko didn't buy us just to stand here and look pretty. If that's what they had in mind then they would've opened up a railway museum by now."

"Nicole's right," Gordon spoke, "Unfortunately I have to get my inspection done today on the Fat Controller's orders which means Natalie's doing my jobs while I'm away."

"Considering that my class outshined yours, Gordon I'm not surprised," Natalie replied, "But hey I'm a lady, I'm not a showoff, that's not what I do and that's not what I was designed to do." And so they went back to work.

Meanwhile at the Steamworks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were working with Carol, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna on the reunion and inspecting Repton after Neville brought her in. They were still stunned at how they unknowingly used foul language against their bullies and George the Steamroller.

"I still can't believe you actually cursed out George the Steamroller." Edna said to the Crusaders.

"He had it coming after all his own verbal taunts." Scootaloo replied.

"Even so that was not how you could've handled that." Edna stated.

"As Avatar Aang's Human Partner and a fellow Airbender I have to agree with Edna." Carol added, and the three of them once again felt guilty.

"One thing still bothers me. How did you get here anyway?" Maggie asked. The three looked at each other not sure who should tell them.

Eventually they pushed Applebloom forward, "Well, we kinda followed our sisters here when they went through the portal."

"That would explain it," Carl admitted, "By the way your sisters are planing on linking this world to Equestria. Supposedly it's supposed to show Crime Incorporated that we're not gonna let them push us around."

Sweetie Belle: "That'll be great, then all our friends from Ponyville can come see this place." Sweetie Belle said.

"Of course we do run the risk of evil slipping into this dimension." Geoff noted.

"Then I guess that's a risk we'll all have to take." Scootaloo said.

"You're beginning to sound like Salim." Brian said.

"Is that a compliment?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"Given that Salim has over 160 years of experience then I'd say yes." Apple Bloom answered.

"Awesome!"

"Either way, let's finish up here and then get to town," Edna suggested, "I volunteered to help out at my Mom's High School Reunion." So they returned to work.

Meanwhile at Dragon's Ridge in Equestria, Zeng had just delivered a Message to Iroh about all that had happened as of late, "And that's pretty much it your Highness."

"I see." Iroh replied.

"What do I tell your son Prince Zuko?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him that he needs to be attentive and to stay alert."

"Yes, sir." Zeng got the message and flew off to deliver it to Zuko.

Meanwhile back on Sodor, the reunion party was about to begin and Repton was busy ferrying guests to Knapford for the event.

"Who would've thought that my path in life would land me here on Sodor?" Repton asked.

"Not me that's for sure," Maggie answered, "And even though my ancestors on my Mom's side of the family all worked on the Southern Railway and before that the London and South Western Railway I always assumed that all the engines there were built for passenger service. Well aside from the Q1 Class and the USA Class.

Neville who was waiting for Alana to arrange the trucks for his next goods train spoke up, "Not everything is as it appears. There were other goods engines on the southern Railway before I was even built. Take the S15 and the H15 class from the London and South Western Railway for example, and the E6 and the E2 goods tank engines from the London Brighton and South Coast Railway and then there's the C Class Steam Engines from the South Eastern and Chatham Railway. They're proof that not all the Southern Region Steam Engines were all designed for Passenger service."

"You're like a history book on wheels." Maggie said.

"Considering that You, Geoff, Carl, Brian, Carol and I could get good grades in school just by talking about the Railways our families worked on just by talking to the engines they worked with." Edna noted.

"Edna's got a point," Carl admitted, "How else do you think I made Honor Roll and how Geoff was able to stay on the School Basketball and Football Teams despite not being well versed in school. He had a little trouble with math but nothing that a little tutoring couldn't handle."

"That's true but can we get back to preparing for our Parents' High School Reunion?" Geoff suggested. They agreed and continued to work.

Meanwhile down at the Steamworks, Pug, Jinty along with Billy and Charlie who the works sometimes loans out to help on odd jobs were chatting about the upcoming high school reunion.

"Everyone sounds excited for this upcoming event." Pug noticed.

"Of course they are. It's a Reunion." Jinty reminded him.

"And that's always special." Charlie added.

"Considering that Maggie's mother Corina is going. Let's just hope she doesn't read a spell that goes awry." Billy put in. Little did Billy know that he had just tempted fate and set into motion the events for a very wild evening.

At Knapford, Corina Nova Perkins who looked like an older and more mature version of her daughter Maggie only with pointy elf ears and red hair tied in a braid was wearing a red Japanese dress that she got from her cousin as a gift as she looked through her yearbook, "I remember this poem. Those who mock who I am let them always remember when," After reading it she turned into her teenage self before changing back slightly, "Okay that was weird."

"Corina sweetheart, time to go to the reunion." Monterray called from outside the door.

"Coming." Corina got up and headed out the door.

Later that evening at Knapford, the Reunion was underway as people were catching up on old times and what not. Fortunately the reunion was being held in a ballroom across from the station itself so that made Repton's Job easier.

"Sounds like the Reunion is in full swing and nothing's happened yet." Repton said.

"Big emphasis on yet." Natalie reminded her.

Josh rolled in with a goods train as he overheard the conversation, "Let's not lose our heads, ladies."

"Hey, you know when you live on sodor anything can happen." Natalie said.

Over at the reunion Corina showed up and she could sense that some of the people there probably had issues with her, "Am I sending negative vibes all around?" Monterray asked.

"That would be due to my wild past and being Nova's vessel." Corina explained.

"I see."

"Let's just hope I don't run into anybody with a grudge." Corina said hopefully. But much too soon a voice called out.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss birdbrain."

Monterray and Corina turned to see a tough looking female around their age show up. Corina gave an annoyed look, "Rissy Unger why am I not surprised?"

Rissy saw Monterray, "And this is?"

"My husband Monterray, and you'd do best to back off."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass across Sodor!"

"I'd like to see you try." Rissy got into her face.

Monterray groaned having heard from some of the engines and crews that worked in the southern region about the damage that Nova the Phoenix could influence her host vessel to cause when said vessel got pissed but what was shocking was that Corina somehow turned into her teenage self.

"I may be rich but at least I'm not a bitch." Corina mocked.

Right on cue Rissy turned into a mutt before barking and fleeing much to the stunned amusement of the crowd and another female showed up this one had blue hair and pink highlights.

"Corina what are you doing?" Cleo asked.

"Getting some payback, Cleo," she answered before summoning a spell, "The past is the future and the future is the past so let's welcome back this senior class."

Right on cue Corina threw her hands up in the air and casted said spell turning the peaceful reunion into a wild high school party, "Now this is more like it." she smiled.

The party was going full swing as the senior class suddenly found their teenage selves, "I haven't had this much fun since High School." Monterray cheered.

"Same with me." Corina agreed.

"How did you make this happen?"

"It's magic." she answered.

"Then why aren't I afraid of you?" he asked.

"Because you love me and you're under my spell." she smiled. Monterray and Corina kissed passionately even as the party continued.

On cue Twilight teleported in with Rarity and the others and they could see the chaos, "This looks soooo GOOD!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Fluttershy trembled.

Right on cue the sound of glass breaking could be heard as people were hanging off the chandelier, break dancing, writing on walls, etc. They looked around, as Rainbow spoke, "This party is officially out of control."

"Oh, Dashie, you're exaggerating." Pinkie brushed it off.

"What I'd like to know is how did this reunion become a wild high school dance?" Applejack inquired. Suddenly they heard the guests shouting 'Corina' like they were at a pep rally, "Ah had ta ask."

They went through the crowd seeing Corina was being tossed up and down by the guests, "Well, at least she hasn't broken out the pole yet." Rarity said.

"Pole Time!" Corina called.

"Ya had to say it." Applejack eyed Rarity.

"Can we just focus on reversing this before this party becomes an R rated Teen comedy scene?" Twilight asked.

"Perish the thought." Rarity said.

"Let's go get Princess Luna," Suggested Rainbow Dash, "She might know a thing or two about late night events." They galloped off.

Outside of Knapford Josh, Repton and Natalie were hearing the loud music from the Station, "Like I said. I knew something would happen." Natalie said.

"Well, at least this means everything's normal." Repton said.

"And I suppose you call a peaceful high school reunion turning into a wild high school dance normal?" Josh asked rhetorically.

"It is on Sodor." Repton reminded him.

"Somehow I have a feeling that James is never gonna hear the end of it for quite a while after this night." Natalie said.

"Considering that I also have a feeling that Corina Nova Perkins is responsible for this." Repton said.

Eventually the girls arrived with Luna, "So what's this I hear about the reunion breaking out into a wild house party?" Luna inquired.

"Well princess, Corina was the one behind it. Why we have no idea?" Twilight answered.

"Probably a spell gone awry." Josh suggested.

"Regardless, we have to undo this." Twilight replied.

"Before they muck up the place any further." Rarity added.

They went back inside seeing things were already getting out of hand, "Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped.

They could see that Corina was already in Monterray's lap and they were already kissing, "Let's just hurry up and cast the spell before some of the couples decide to make it past second base." Rainbow ordered.

Luna activated her magic and flew up to the ceiling. Right on cue the spell did its job reversing the effects of Corina's spell and the damage caused for the duration.

Corina broke out of her make out and looked around, "What happened?"

"You casted a spell turning a high school reunion into a wild house party, pole danced for a lot of people and got dollar bills tossed at your feet, gave Monterray a lap dance and almost made it past second base with him." Pinkie answered with a grin.

"Dang it I was so close!" Corina cursed.

"You might want to put some clothes on first." Rarity suggested. Corina shrieked as she collected what she didn't have on and put them back on her person.

"It's not too bad," Cleo admitted, "I had a good time and so did my husband. Either way that reminds me. Next time we can throw another party and have Pinkie Pie help. I'm told she's the queen of parties."

"That's an understatement." Pinkie answered.

"Either way let's just finish up the evening." Luna suggested. So they did and next morning Repton was at the Station ready to take the guests home via the Wild Nor Wester.

Gordon who had recovered from his illness and was back at work was to take a Local passenger Service and he couldn't help but feel stunned, "Why does Repton get the job of taking the express today? It should be me doing the job today."

"Because Repton is taking the High School Senior class reunion back to the Mainland and she is a School class engine." Rainbow explained.

"Well, at least it could be worse. I could be stuck doing goods work." Gordon said.

"So thank your lucky star, big guy." Rainbow joked.

"Hey, do not underestimate the importance of goods trains. They are the foundation of success." Salim said.

Tangmere who was had returned from taking the midnight express decided to put her own two cents in the conversation, "Actually, I'm from the Southern Railway and it was primarily a Passenger Railway. That's why most of the engines are built to be passenger engines."

"Either way it's time for me to go." Repton said. Right on cue the guard blew his whistle and Repton left with her Coaches.

James then showed up looking slightly embarrassed as he puffed in with a line of empty trucks, "Why the long face, James? Stuck on goods work?" Gordon joked.

"That but the events of last night even more so," James answered, "Turns out, my Driver Monterray had a very wild night at his wife's high school reunion and the other engines have talked of nothing about it. Henry's been making wise cracks about how Corina is horribly out of my Driver's league in the looks department."

"Oh, good one. Gordon laughed.

"As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point James but look at it this way at least your Driver married a beautiful woman." Natalie said.

"He sure did." James smiled.

The engines then went back to work in preparation for the events that may lay ahead.


	13. Dragon Quest

**Dragon Quest**

It was another Day on Sodor and the Engines were all at the Sheds and so were their human friends. This time there was going to be a big announcement that required everyone to attend.

"I don't know why Zuko called this meeting so late in the day." Gordon grumbled.

"Be thankful he didn't call it early morning or we'd have complaints." Alana said.

"Well, I'm sure Zuko will tell us." Edward said.

Soon enough Zuko arrived, "Good Evening, everyone."

"So what's the big meeting about?" James inquired.

"My fellow Dragons and I are returning to Equestria for a couple of days for the Dragon Migration." Zuko explained.

"The Dragon Migration? What's that?" Maggie asked.

"The Great Dragon Migration is an event the dragons from all over have once a generation," Twilight explained, "It's where all the dragons gather in a select location to forge dragon bonding with others."

"Does that mean that Aang and Astral will be attending, and if so then does that mean Camille and I have to stay behind?" Carol asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zuko answered.

"Don't worry, Camille. I'll have Carol and her friends continue your elemental training." Azula promised.

"Zuko, if I may there is one dragon who may want to join you." Twilight said.

"Let me guess Spike?"

"Yes. He's never conversed with other dragons in his life. Just ponies. I think this is something he could benefit from."

"Be warned though," Azula warned her, "Most of the Equestrian Dragons look down on other Dragons for conversing with Ponies. Most of the Dragons from the Dragon Realms respect all life forms. Wind and Plant Dragons especially."

"That's why many of the Plant Dragons are vegetarians." Botanica said.

"I'll let him know that." Twilight said.

"Then tell him to get ready," Zuko instructed, "We leave tomorrow morning."

"He'll sure be excited." and with that, she hurried off.

"I can't wait to see the Migration itself," Rainbow said in excitement, "All those Dragons flying past. It's the experience of a life."

"Count me out." Fluttershy trembled.

"Seriously?" Camille asked rhetorically.

"I think she's serious, Camille." Carol replied.

"I can see why everyone calls her Fluttershy," Diesel noted, "Cause she flutters about so shyly and she's practically afraid of nearly everything."

"The sad part is Diesel might have a point." Edward sighed. Everyone else shuddered at that last part.

"Okay, scary thoughts aside we've got a migration to prepare for." Aang said.

"Aang's right," Astral agreed, "And I fear the Crows could attack the minute we leave."

"We'll be ready." Rainbow assured.

"Then we better get moving. Who knows what will happen." Thomas said.

Meanwhile in London, Crime Incorporated was watching the viewing stone and they saw everything.

"A Dragon Migration?" Corvo asked, "Perfect. So that's all it takes to get rid of those Dragons. This is the opening we'll be waiting for. Avarona. Show yourself!"

Avarona appeared, "Yes?"

"Return to Equestria and free the remaining members of the Dragon League of Eight," he instructed, "Oakley should be back from her raid in Japan by now and Prince Talon is returning with some backup."

"As you wish." Avarona went to do just that setting the stage for a battle of the ages.

Next morning, the Dragons and Ponies were at the Portal that would take them back to Equestria, "Spike, are you sure you want to join us for the Migration?" Zuko asked, "This may be dangerous."

"Zuko, all my life I've wondered who I really am. Where I came from, everything. When I look in a mirror all I see is a complete stranger." Spike explained.

"You sound a bit like my little brother Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Legend," Astral replied, "He grew up among Dragon Flies but he found out he was a dragon so he had to adapt. Still he remembered he was Sparx's brother and he remembered his home. The point is that even if you meet other dragons you cannot forget your friends."

"I won't. I just hope this ordeal will help me find the answers I'm looking for." Spike said.

"Then let's go." Kasumi said.

So the Dragons entered the portal and they returned to Equestria with the Ponies following on hoof. Spike was on Zuko's back as he and Azula were to lead the Migration alongside Dragon King Iroh.

"There they go." Twilight said.

"Off to the Migration," Rainbow added, "Now tell me that this wasn't worth seeing, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy who was bound and tied up was shaking, "Yes. Delightful."

"Fluttershy, you have to understand that Zuko does describe some dragons to be graceful and disciplined." Rarity said.

"Case in point. Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon. He sounds a bit like Rarity." Applejack noted.

"Well, he does have proper manners for a dragon." Rarity admitted.

With the Dragons Spike was enjoying himself as he was finally getting a chance to learn about his own kind, "This is exactly what I've been hoping for." Spike said.

"The Dragon Migration always bring different events," Aang explained, "But I wonder if Astral and I made the right choice leaving Camille and Carol behind?"

"You need to believe more, my friend." Zuko said.

"Zuko's right," HAru agreed, "If you don't then your partners won't have the skill or faith to hold their own without you."

"I guess you're right." Aang admitted.

Eventually the dragons arrived at the meeting spot where the gathering could begin, "This is it?" Spike asked.

"This is it," Kasumi confirmed, "This is where the dragons gather and discuss all that's been happening since the last migration. They also talk about their experiences and what it means to be a dragon."

"That's what I'm talking about." Spike smiled.

"Considering that you haven't been trained in being a dragon yet." Electra said.

"But we can train you and guide you." Aang promised, as Spike nodded at that as the training began.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Luna was doing her usual duties when a lunar guard ran in, "Luna, we've got problems. Hell's gate Prison has been attacked!"

"What?" she gasped.

"Celestia and Iroh created it to hold the most dangerous criminals of this planet," the guard continued, "Specifically they designed it to hold members of the Dragon League of Eight. And I fear that the remaining four are free."

Luna was shocked, "Alert everyone on Sodor!"

"I already did that as soon as the prison was attacked, but I'm afraid there's more bad news. The Dragon Migration is happening today so that means Sodor is defenseless should the league of eight, the Crows, and Crime Incorporated strike."

"We'll need extra help and support." Luna said.

"Indeed. Shall I go deliver the Elements of Harmony to the bearers?"

"Do so."

Meanwhile on Sodor it was total chaos as the Crows had already launched an attack at the Dieselworks, "I can't believe this," Michelle said, as she pummeled a crow, "Aang and the Dragons go on a migration and the Crows declare open season on us."

"What did you expect?" Seth asked, before using water spells to defeat some crows, "The Crows are scavengers at times and if they see an opening they'll take it."

"And we don't have the dragons to help us." Camille added.

"So, what do you think the odds are of us getting through this?" Michelle asked.

"Slim if we don't get out heads in the game." Benjamin answered.

"Then put in a little extra effort." Camille suggested.

The heroes put in all the extra effort they had and they drove back the invaders, "Well, they're gone for now." Benjamin said.

"But something tells me that they will be back." Seth said.

"What do we do now?" Michelle asked.

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worse," Mira answered, "How long is the dragon migration?"

"I'd say at least a week from what I heard." Seth answered.

"Which means we're in for a rough week of constant attacks." Camille said. The group sighed while dropping their heads.

In London, Ryo was giving Mindy her report on the attack, "Though we were driven off, we caused plenty of calamity to frighten them for next time."

"Excellent," Mindy said feeling pleased, "Now we attack the Steamworks. Vypra should be doing that by now as we speak."

At the Steamworks, the Shadowkhan were already attacking with everything they had, "Yes. Attack, Shadowkhan!" Vypra ordered. The Shadowkhan began attacking in full force.

"This is just great," Maggie said in sarcasm, "The dragons are gone for a week and this shit happens." she tossed a fireball at a group of Shadowkhan.

Vypra just watched in amusement as the Shadowkhan fought, "Surrender and I won't torment you fools. Much." she said.

"Never you whore." Carol responded.

Vypra frowned, "Seize that one!"

The Shadowkhan began attacking Carol but she used her bending to fend them off, "Come on, how do you guys expect to beat me?" she asked, until more Shadowkhan surrounded her, "Good answer. Good answer." The Shadowkhan attacked Carol, until they overwhelmed and knocked her out.

"They got Carol" Geoff gasped.

"And you're next!" Vypra added.

Geoff and the others fought off the Shadowkhan but Vypra got away taking Carol as her prisoner, "CAROL!" Geoff cried.

"Forget it, Geoff, they're gone. They took her." Carl said in despair.

"Murdoch his driver and his driver's family are gonna be pissed." Edna said.

Over in London, Dark Corvo was impressed with Vypra for Carol's capture, "You did well, Vypra."

"Thank you very much. What shall we do with her?"

"Lock her up and make sure she never gets away." Avarona ordered.

"Then unleash even more Shadowkhan upon Sodor," Mindy added, "I want those fools begging for mercy."

"As you wish." Vypra answered.

Back on Sodor, it was pure chaos as once again the Shadowkhan were attacking the Dieselworks, "Yes! Yes! Take it all!" Vypra ordered.

The Shadowkhan were also robbing all the passenger trains on Sodor and beating down those that dared to fight back on Ryo and Anya's orders, "Here we go again." Seth sighed. He and the others engaged the Shadowkhan like before.

And like before more waves came till they were driven back but this time they had taken Camille, "Let me go you bitch." Camille ordered.

"You will regret crossing us." Anya said, as she teleported away with Camille as her prisoner.

Seth pounded the ground, "First Carol, now Camille? WHEN WILL THIS END?!"

"Probably in a week," Michelle answered, "But still why take those two?"

"I can go fly to Canterlot and tell Celestia what's happened." Zeng offered.

Seth frowned with seriousness, "Do It." Zeng said no more and flew to Canterlot.

In Canterlot, the royal sisters were discussing the events.

"You're sure about this, Luna?" Celestia asked.

"I'm absolutely positive." Luna confirmed.

Zeng then flew in, "We have a problem, ladies!" after explaining what happened, the sisters were in shock.

"Are you serious?" Celestia inquired.

"I'm afraid so, your highness." Zeng nodded.

"This is much worse than we thought." Luna said.

"What should we do?" Zeng asked.

"Tell Shining Armor to get the royal guard ready." Celestia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Zeng went to do just that.

Back on Sodor, Diesel and Murdoch were shocked to hear that their drivers' daughters were kidnapped, "My driver is not going to like this one bit." Diesel said.

"Neither is mine." Murdoch agreed.

"At least it can't get any worse." Percy said.

"Don't even say that, Percy." Diesel warned him.

"Why?" Percy asked in worry.

Right on cue Dark Corvo and Prince Talon appeared, "That's why." Murdoch answered.

"People of Sodor" Prince Talon began, "We have Carol and Camille hostage. Give us 100 million worth of gold or you will never see them again." Percy, Diesel, and Murdoch were furious.

"You have three days to come up with the cash or else." Corvo warned them.

"You won't get away with this!" Percy shouted. Corvo and Talon blasted Percy with all sorts of filthy rubbish imaginable before leaving, "Ugh!"

"If it wasn't for the fact my driver's daughter was kidnapped I would be laughing at you right now." Diesel said.

"See you then." Corvo finished, and they left.

The minute they left the mane six arrived and they were stunned, "Oh, my stars, Percy!" Rarity gasped.

"What the buck happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"Corvo and Talon did this to me."

"Rarity, clean Percy at once." Rainbow said.

"Of course." she nodded, and levitated some supplies and began scrubbing Percy all over.

"Mind my eyes!" Percy grumbled.

"That's something I'd expect from Gordon." Natalie said.

"That's something I usually say." Gordon admitted.

Soon Percy was cleaned up, "Much better." Rarity smiled at her work.

"Thank god," Percy sighed in relief, "My fireman's daughter Rebecca would have a cow if she saw me like that."

"On an unrelated note," Josh began, "The coach from the smelters and the luggage van I delivered to the Steamworks have been restored."

"Good to know, but back to what happened." Twilight said.

Josh explained everything that happened to the ponies, "Oh, no." Applejack gasped.

"This can't be." Fluttershy gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Henry answered in sorrow.

"This is bad on so many levels." Twilight feared.

"Let's take the fight to the crows!" Rainbow suggested.

"And how's that going to work?" Diesel asked, "They've already done enough damage to our railway and works, plus they got our drivers daughters."

"Then we have to wait for the dragons to return." Thomas suggested.

"Somehow I don't think waiting is a good option either," Rarity believed, "By the time they return who knows what the crows would have done."

"Then we may have to send Nova on them." James suggested.

"Let's not be hasty." Twilight spoke up.

"Well what the fuck do you suggest?" Nicole asked.

"I only want us to avoid unnecessary action," Twilight explained, "Who knows if Nova will cause more harm than good if not under full control."

"Which is why we have come." Celestia's voice came, as she and Luna appeared with the Royal Guard.

"We may have a way to keep Nova in check," Luna said. The ponies bowed their princesses, "Zeng told us everything that happened and we might have a way to let Maggie tap into Nova's full power."

"Really, how?" Twilight asked.

Celestia levitated an amulet up, "This amulet was created by the original dragon guardians, Luna, myself and the first avatar to allow Nova's vessels to tap her power in times like this without Nova taking over."

"And you didn't give it to her before, why?" Rainbow inquired.

"Like everything else there is the risk of overuse and if the amulet is overused then Nova could take control." Luna explained.

"And that would be a problem." Pinkie admitted.

"That's an understatement." Natalie said.

"Then let's just give Maggie the amulet and let her go kick some crow ass." Applejack suggested.

"Agreed." Twilight nodded.

So Celestia gave Maggie the amulet and once she put it on she tapped into Nova's full power and turned into the phoenix only instead of Nova's golden eyes the bird had Maggie's blue eyes showing that Maggie was in full control, "Man, does it feel good."

"Now we can take the fight to them." Rainbow said eagerly. The ponies and their allies all agreed with that as they took to the skies to rescue Camille and Carol.

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town Camille and Carol were tied up as Jasmine Oakley and Raptor were taunting them, "Not so tough now are you two?" Raptor asked.

"You won't get away with this." Camille said.

"We already have!" Oakley answered.

"Why kidnap just me and Camille?" Carol asked, "Don't tell me that this has to do with our respective dragon partners."

"You guessed it." Raptor answered.

"Let me guess. You kill us and they die right. That was due to a prophecy when carol and I were born." Camille guessed.

"Wait a minute what prophecy?" Carol asked.

Raptor: well, we'll enlighten you.

"In 14 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely." Oakley began.

"Rhyme. Oh vey." Camille rolled her eyes.

"The time to act will be at hand for releasing the titans and Discord is part of our plan," Oakley continued, "Our enemies will fall and we will rule all."

"What does that have to do with us?" Carol asked.

"The last part of the tale says if you two and your partner dragons fight then we will fail." Raptor answered.

Carol and Camille hearing that smirked, "Hah, you guys are screwed." Carol mocked.

"Not true all they have to do is kill you since the plan is this year but you don't know when the planets are gonna align." Jasmine answered.

"Things always have a way of turning around." Carol retorted.

"Enough I will destroy you," Raptor called. Right on cue Raptor prepared to unleash his fury. The girls braced themselves. Before Raptor could attack a torrent of flames struck him. Raptor dropped and rolled around putting the flames out, "WHO?!"

"That would be me," Maggie answered, "And I brought guests."

Raptor, Jasmine, and Oakley and the crows and the Shadowkhan saw Maggie in her full phoenix form with her human friends and the ponies, "Nova?" Oakley gasped.

"But with Maggie's voice?" Raptor wondered in confusion.

"I don't care what it is. Shadowkhan attack." Jasmine ordered. The Shadowkhan appeared and went into battle.

Maggie torched them single handedly while the others went to rescue Carol and Camille, "We're busting you two out." Twilight said. She used her magic to break their restraints.

"Thanks but we need to get out of here." Carol said.

"Right." Rainbow agreed, as she swooped in and snatched Carol.

"Now we can go." Camille said. Twilight teleported the heroes out of the area and back to Tidmoth. Raptor roared in Rage.

Back on Sodor, they returned and were relieved, "That was awesome," Rainbow said, "What did I tell you taking the fight to the enemy works?"

"Well, you sure showed us." Diesel admitted.

"Now will you be nice to the steam engines, Diesel?" Nicole inquired.

"Let's not be too hasty." he replied.

"I know but at least give them a chance. Do it for me at least?" Camille pleaded.

"Oh, ok, Camille."

"You've learned fast, Camille." Brian said.

"I blame those who taught me." Camille replied.

"Please tell me that was not an insult." Rainbow hoped.

"That's for you to decide." Camille smirked.

"You know what this means? A party!" Pinkie cheered. And in a second they were all celebrating.

"A toast to our victory over our enemies." Maggie said, as they held their drinks up.

"Cheers!"

"Rest up for tomorrow we restore Sodor." Luna ordered. And soon they all turn in.

Back at the migration, Spike was already chatting with Spyro and Cynder and six other dragons, "And because of Pinkie's Pinkie sense, so much stuff had fallen on Twilight!" he joked.

"Now that's funny." Cynder admitted.

"Oh, wait, I haven't told you her first attempts at Winter Wrap up day. She tried helping Fluttershy awaken the hibernating animals, and out came snakes. She panicked so hard she ended up getting skunked and stung by a swarm of bees. I had to give her quite the tomato juice bath afterward."

Sunburn a fire element dragon who was half phoenix could help but laugh loudly, "Now that's funny!"

"I got another, the girls wandered into a patch of poison joke, and you wouldn't believe the results. We got Twilight Flopple, Appletini, FlutterGuy, Hairity, Spittie Pie, and Rainbow Crash!"

Zap who was a water element dragon that had webbed feet laughed loudly at that, "Comedy at its finest."

"Yeah, those're my girls, always finding themselves in hilarious situations." Spike chuckled.

"I can't wait to see them." Zap said.

"I'm sure they'll love you," Spike nodded, "Plus Twilight can use it as a chance to study up on dragons and maybe put some more dragons' guides in the library."

Camo who was a life element dragon couldn't help but add his own two cents, "And we can show that we dragons are not all jerks."

"Indeed." Spyro agreed.

Whirlwind who was a wind element dragon/unicorn hybrid spoke, "Finally, some ponies that like dragons. I was hated by both sides at first for being half dragon half unicorn but as a Skylander I showed that I can help protect this world."

"Amen." Sunburn said.

Back on Sodor the next day, the engines and their human and pony allies began working on restoring the railway, "At this rate we'll be done in no time." Twilight said.

"And by weeks end Hiro is coming for a visit and he is bringing a friend with him." Thomas added.

"Ooh, I love meeting new friends!" Pinkie cheered.

"I just hope they're going to forgive me for the pranks I pulled on them when I went to Japan." Camille said.

"Remember, things take time." The unicorn reminded her.

"I know."

"I wonder if Hiro's friend is a passenger engine like me?" Gordon wondered.

"That's very likely." Nicole answered.

"Considering most of the Japanese steam engines are known for pulling coaches and being designed for passenger trains." Camille said.

"This should be good." Gordon admitted.

"For some of us." Natalie said.

"Right." Twilight nodded.

"Either way they're gonna be here at the end of the week so let's get to work." Geoff said. They all nodded and continued working.

When the dragon migration ended and the Dragons returned Astral and Aang went to hug their partners. The ponies awaited as Spike walked up.

"I have returned!" Spike declared.

"So how was the migration?" Rainbow asked.

"The best thing that's ever happened to me!" Spike beamed, "The dragons I met, the gems I snacked on, even the lady dragons who couldn't keep their claws off me."

Whirlwind showed up with the dragons Spike was chatting with during the migration, and spoke, "He has a point about that."

Twilight looked back and forth between Spike and Whirlwind about the last claim, "Seriously?"

"The last part isn't true since he is still a baby by dragon years."

"Killjoy!" Spike glared at him.

"But seriously some of the female kirins are considering dating him when he gets older." Zap said.

"Unless I get snatched up beforehand." Spike said hopefully.

"So how was everything while we were away?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Maggie answered.

"That's good to hear."

"So what did you do during the migration, Zuko?" Brian asked.

"Learned how all the other dragons were doing on their end. Caught up on old times... I've also been gaining knowledge on the Crows from other dragons."

"And what did they tell you?" Edna asked.

"They told me they had done some trouble where they were form as well. And would be more than willing to help us."

"We need all the help we can get." Mira agreed.

"That's for sure." Zuko nodded. The others agreed with that as they braced themselves for the next day's events.


	14. Cultural Meeting

**Cultural Meeting**

It was a week since the migration happened and things were getting back to normal. The engines were back to their usual jobs with the aid of their pony friends and dragon friends now.

"It's great to be back on goods trains." Galleth said.

"Considering you were built for them." Nicole added.

"Right."

"But what I don't get is if you're a passenger engine Nicole why do you do goods work?" Spike wondered.

"Because I like goods trains sometimes more than coaches and I'm a tomboy." Nicole answered.

"Guess that makes sense." The dragon said.

"It's also led to her using that potty mouth of hers," Natalie said, "Either way Hiro will be here soon."

"Why not throw a welcome back party?" Camille suggested.

Pinkie suddenly popped in "I was just thinking that!"

Camille was in shock, "How did you do that?"

Pinkie grinned, "It's a secret."

"I suppose next a demon is gonna visit?" Diesel guessed.

"Diesel, do not tempt fate." James warned him.

"Yeah, Diesy," Pinkie added, "That's something you never ever-ever-ever-ever want to do. Especially in Equestria."

"What are the odds of that happening?" he asked.

"Long fucking odds if it wasn't for all the fucking magic in this world." Nicole answered.

"Nicole..." Pinkie began sternly, as she held out a jar of dollars labeled, Nicole's cursing jar "This is Nicole's cursing jar. Every time she curses she has to feed the jar a dollar. One for every curse."

"I don't have hands so the cursing jar idea is a fucking piece of shit."

Pinkie frowned, "Extra two dollars! And since she herself can't pay it's her driver that does."

Nicole's driver put in the two dollars before everyone began to get the party ready and when Hiro arrived with his friend and guest he found the yards strangely deserted.

"Hiro, are you sure this is the place?" his friend asked, "Feels like we're in a fucking ghost town."

"Aiko, watch your mouth," Hiro began, "You may be a JNR C51 pacific but you act more like a tomboy. We are trying to set a good example for Jackie Chan, his niece, his uncle, their sumo friend, and Captain Black."

"I'm aware of that."

Popping out was said niece known as Jade Chan, "What's wrong with her mouth?"

"Jade, how the fuck did you get in my cab?" Aiko gasped, "You should be with your uncle in the coaches!"

"And miss out on the action up front? Not."

"Now I remember why I said you were gonna be my new best friend." Aiko smiled.

The engines then came to the station and when they arrived the people jumped out and yelled surprise. The group was startled.

"Welcome to Sodor, Hiro and friends!" Pinkie cheered.

"Uh, thank you." Hiro answered in confusion of the new creature.

"She's a pony from Equestria." Thomas answered.

Exiting from the coaches was Jackie Chan, Uncle, Tohru, and Captain Black. Upon spotting the dragons Jackie panicked, "Dragons? You're not gonna eat us are you?"

"Of course they wouldn't," Nicole answered, "Why the fuck would you even ask that?"

"Bad experience with dragons." Jade answered.

Spike spoke up, "Well, I promise you'll have no problems with us."

Jade's eyes widened and picked Spike up to hug him, "Cuuute!"

"Let me guess you're here about the Panku Box?" Camille asked.

"Wha- How did you know?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Azula's friend Ty Lee told me about it and she swiped it from some thugs known as the dark hand." Camille explained.

On cue a bright pink psychic four legged dragon walked up alongside Azula holding said box, "Special delivery." Azula said.

"We took this from a temple just before Jade destroyed Shendu." Ty Lee explained. Jade looked sheepishly about the memory.

"Who the heck is Shendu?" Maggie asked.

Azula turned to the old man, "Uncle, you want to take this one?"

Uncle nodded and began to tell the tale, "Shendu, was an evil warlord of a vast empire. He was imprisoned by his very subjects, and the twelve talismans from which he drew his powers were scattered to the winds. He vowed to return one day not only to resurrect his palace, but to conjure dragon minions to wreak vengeance upon the descendants of those who rebelled against him by destroying all of Asia."

"What a bucking wuss." Rainbow said.

"Well, he's history now." Jade said.

"I'm afraid not," Mira began, "As you know I am a medium and I sense that he is a spirit."

"A spirit?" Jackie asked.

"Just like when he took my body." Jade realized.

"And I sense he probably joined forces with the dragon league of eight the crows and crime incorporated then we are in deep fucking shit." Twilight feared.

"But how much trouble can he be if he's just a spirit now?" Jade asked.

"He could release the other seven demon sorcerers." Ty Lee said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Uncle, care to explain?" Zuko asked.

Uncle nodded and began, "Through my research I've discovered that Shendu was one of eight demon sorcerers who terrorized the ancient world. Each with his or her own magic derived from fire, sky, moon, thunder, earth, mountain, wind, and water. One by one the demons were defeated by the eight immortals. Legendary heroes of Ancient China. They used powerful chi spells to banish the demons to another realm. They used the Pan Ku Box to seal the demons each behind his or her own portal. The only thing capable of finding and unlocking those portals is the Pan Ku Box itself."

"I was there when the eight immortals defeated then so I know where each portal is and I have guarded the Box for centuries." Ty Lee explained.

"So all we have to do is safeguard this box?" Jade asked.

"Yep and in the event somebody does steal it I know where which demon portal is." Ty Lee added.

"And its not like an army of ninjas is gonna show up along with some guy who yells out weird metaphors." Rainbow put in sarcastically.

"Angry Crow takes Flight!" a voice called out. Suddenly a muscle bound red haired man dropped in. They glared at Rainbow for tempting fate.

"Who the fuck is that?" Nicole asked.

The man began, "I am Hak Foo; the last human you will ever lay eyes upon."

"He doesn't look so tough. Let me handle this." Carol offered.

"Be careful, he can be very dangerous." Jackie warned her.

"Black Tiger corners little lamb," Hak said, prepared to face Carol. Carol dodged and used some Firebending. Hak was dodging before charging, "Elephant puts out fire!"

Hak tossed Carol into some water but Carol used it to hit Hak with water and was washed to the side, "He wasn't so tough." Carol smirked.

Suddenly the Ninja Shadowkhan appeared, "Who the fuck called these guys?" Nicole asked, "Avarona and Shendu?"

"Actually yes we did." Avarona's voice came, as she approached with a man in a green suit.

"Avarona!" Carol gasped.

"Valmont?" Jackie asked.

"Actually, it is Shendu inside of Valmont, leader of the Dark Hand and one of Crime Incorporated's business partners." Avarona explained.

"Shendu?" The Chans gasped.

Valmont's eyes turned red and spoke in a raspy voice, "You didn't think I was gone forever did you?"

"This is the guy you told us about?" Maggie asked, "I got this one."

"Well, well, if it isn't the current vessel of Nova the Phoenix." Shendu said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Shadowkhan attack!' Shendu ordered. The shadow ninjas attacked, as everyone defended.

While that was going on, Ty Lee didn't notice that the enforcers had taken the Panku Box from her. Shendu seeing it smiled and snapped his fingers dismissing his Shadowkhan, "Many thanks, Chan. But we've got what we came for." Avarona flew him away.

"Ty Lee, where is the Box?" Diesel asked.

Ty lee looked around, seeing no sign of it, "It's gone!"

"They must have taken it." Rarity realized.

At Crime Incorporated's lair The Dark Hand, Shendu, Crime Incorporated and the league of eight were already working on tying to unlock the Panku Box. Ratso was using a drill only for the too to break.

"Allow me." Mindy said, as she grabbed the Box and began turning it half way once and quarter way four times causing a map to appear.

"So it's a puzzle?" Ratso asked.

Vicky a Fear Element Dragon and member of the Dragon League of Eight appeared, "That's right."

They looked to see a riddle along with the projection of the map, "To find Po Kong's Portal we must find that which runs but doesn't walk and leads to the mouth which doesn't talk." Shendu said.

"Sounds like we need to find the mouth of a River." Katey said.

"Agreed. But first we must head to Tokyo Japan." Shendu said.

"Provided Mai, the Dragon Pal of Azula who resides there and guards the Imperial Dragon Railway hasn't told Mr. Shiba about your Demon Sorcerer Relative who was sealed there." Avarona said.

"Then we'll just have to risk it." The demon sorcerer replied.

Back on Sodor, Captain Black just got a Phone Call as they were at the Steamworks while Uncle and Ty Lee were getting the Spells needed to stop the demons.

"Captain Black, what is it?" Jackie asked.

"We've just received Intel Valmont and the Dark Hand have purchased tickets to Tokyo Japan."

"That is where Po Kong the Mountain Demon's Portal is." Ty Lee gasped.

"I remember that place," Camille began, "I pranked the Imperial Dragon Railway's steam Engines. And it's the only Standard Gauge Railway in Japan that does not use high speed trains. Hiro and Aiko work on it and it was created by Azula herself."

"And my pal Mai, a Shadow Dragon helps guard it and protect the Controller," Azula said, "Mr. Shiba. They are well aware of Magic and so is the staff."

"We must obtain chi ingredients and go at once!" Uncle ordered.

"Who is going to keep the forces of darkness busy in the event they open the portal?" Mira asked.

"Only the best fighter there is should go." Jade looked to Jackie.

"Wha?" he asked.

"You must take Camille, Carol, Jade, Twilight Sparkle and their pals to keep the Demon at bay till the removal spell is ready." Princess Celestia added.

"What? But I cannot... Ouch." Jackie began only to get finger whacked by Uncle.

"Do not disrespect her majesty the princess!" Uncle chided him.

"Yes, Uncle." Jackie sighed.

"All right, road trip!" Jade cheered.

"And I'm giving Camille Permission to go since she is due to testify against Crime Incorporated by the end of the week." Captain Black added.

"Thank you, sir." Camille thanked him, but received a firm look from him.

"Earning my trust isn't easy. Do not waste it."

"I understand."

"Considering she already caused me and my fellow Japanese Steam Engines enough hell as it is." Aiko said.

"We are wasting time! We must go at once!" Uncle ordered. Everyone else nodded as those who couldn't fly got on Azula, Aang and Astral's back and flew off.

In Japan the forces of Darkness were already checking the rivers looking for the Portal, "This could take forever!" Finn complained.

"Well, if Devina hadn't gotten a cold she could easily sniff out the Portal," Avarona said, "I didn't tell you this but she teamed up with Po Kong just as I teamed up with Shendu."

"This is by far an absolute waste of time." Valmont said with a huff.

Avarona got into Valmont's face, "Never say that about my partner's siblings or I'll rip you into pieces. Got it?!" he nodded in fear.

"Look over here." Ratso pointed to a goods train being pulled by a JNR C10 2-6-4 Tank Engine rumbling by with a Kirin in the cattle car behind her.

"I don't see why we have to take this train to the docks where the River that leads to the Portal of Po Kong?" Asked the C10, "Shouldn't we be staying away from it, Driver?"

"Because, Chihiro, it is vital that we protect the Portal of the Mountain Demon from those who seek to open it," The driver answered, "Mai agreed to come with us in the event we were followed by the forces of Darkness."

"Your driver is right," Mai added, "And the only reason I'm in Kirin Form is because there were no suitable cars that can handle a Dragon." Avarona and the Dark Hand smirked.

Meanwhile the heroes had already landed in Japan and were having a word with Mr. Shiba about all that happened, "And that's pretty much what happened so far, Mr. Shiba." Twilight explained.

"I feared this day would eventually come." Mr. Shiba said.

"By the way where is Mai?" Maggie asked.

"She is with Chihiro and they're going to the river that leads to the mouth where Po Kong the Mountain Demon's Portal is."

"Which one is that?" Twilight asked.

"Chihiro is a JNR C10 2-6-4 Adriatic. Azula, Mai, and my grandfather had her built to do the shunting and goods work on this railway."

"Neat." Jade admitted.

"We better find her before the Dark Hand thugs and Avarona do." Jackie suggested.

"Relax, it's not like Avarona and Devina are flying the thugs to the Portal after they followed Chihiro there as we speak and even if they did I'm sure Mai's already doing what she can to prevent the door from opening." Rainbow said in sarcasm.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Tempting fate again."

Over with Mai she had gotten out of the truck and revealed her true Shadow Dragon Form, "I'm going to check on the Portal. If I'm not back in five minutes. Tell Mr. Shiba what's happened."

Chihiro and her crew got the message as Mai took flight but what she didn't know was that Avarona had the Dark Hand on her back and was following her with a now fully recovered Devina beside her.

"Nice to let the girl lead us to our destination." Valmont said.

Soon they were at the mouth of the River and Mai was doing her usual job of checking for any unwanted intruders but what she didn't know was that Katey, Valmont and the Dark Hand were present.

"You do realize that the Dark Hand is going to be stronger than ever thanks to the alliance with Crime Incorporated right?" Avarona inquired.

"Yes, but I would prefer it without having Shendu in me." Valmont replied.

"It was the only way to convince his siblings to let him free them via the Panku Box and once we free them for good then the spell trapping him in you will be broken," Devina explained, "Either that or we use the Immortal relic that was used to defeat him centuries ago."

"And be thankful that we're using Crime Incorporated's resources for this venture instead of yours, Valmont." Katey added.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Valmont asked in outrage.

"If we used your resources then you would be broke right now." Avarona answered.

"Look the box is glowing." Ratso gasped.

They watched as the box floated up and flew over to the shrine entrance projecting a key hole in the trigram shape. It entered and the box projected a portal. Emerging from it was Po Kong the mountain demon. A giant green hideous creature.

"Long time no see, Po Kong. Welcome back to the Human World." Devina welcomed her.

"Devina. Glad to see you again," The Mountain demon began, "Did you bring any food?"

Before Po Kong could take another step she was struck by Mai the Shadow Dragon, "The only place you're going is back to the Netherworld demon!"

Po Kong upon spotting Mai licked her lips, "Mmm, an horderve."

"That's the Dragon Guardian that's been guardian the portal?" Finn asked.

"Are there any others?" Chow asked in worry.

"No," Avarona answered, "Mai only guarded Japan for a very special reason which I will reveal when the time is right."

"Either way be better hurry. It's only a matter of time before Chan and company show up." Ratso said.

"They're already here." Shendu replied.

Sure enough Jackie Chan and company were present. Upon seeing the giant demon, Mira spoke, "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's the mountain demon."

"Let's torch it already." Maggie called before using fire bending to torch the demon enough to knock it on its ass.

"I will have a banquet when this is over!" Po Kong declared, as she got up.

"Over my dead body!" Maggie shouted.

"Nova's vessel has returned?" Po Kong asked, "Perhaps I will use your power to heat my food first." she chuckled humorously.

"Heat this!" Maggie activated her flames and attacked Po Kong.

"Aang, where is Uncle?" Jackie asked, as he was running around avoiding the demon's feet.

"Preparing the chi spell."

"Well, he needs to be in range for it to work." Twilight said.

Right on cue Uncle, Tohru, and Ty Lee came in with the spell ready, "Let's begin," Uncle began muttering an incantation, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!"

"Carl, beat the drum three times." Ty Lee ordered.

"Got it." Carl answered as he beat the drum thrice.

Po Kong seeing the drum glow emitted a beam at the shrine and suddenly the portal reappeared and started assimilating her back into it, "NO!" she cried, as the portal closed once she was drawn into it.

Avarona took the Panku Box and bolted but not before blasting the heroes with an Ice Fury.

"They got away with the box!" Twilight called.

"Which means we have seven other portals to permanently seal." Uncle added.

"And seven more immortal symbols and spells to prepare." Michelle put in.

"And a huge battle ahead of us." Edna finished.

"So what're we standing around here for?" Jade asked.

"We all need to return to Sodor first and rest up," Ty Lee suggested, "Twilight can you get us out of here."

"On it." Twilight nodded, and used her magic to teleport them away.

She used her magic to teleport them away.

At Crime Incorporated's Lair, "I take it that the venture didn't go so well?" Shard inquired.

"The Old man sealed Po Kong and sent her back to Limbo." Shendu explained.

"Ouch." Talon cringed.

"We must get to the other portals and release my brethren before they can reseal them." Shendu said.

"It's gonna take me a while to figure out this puzzle box and we will need at least a week," Mindy said, "Besides something tells me that our enemies are gonna want to rest."

"Quite so." Shendu agreed.

"Thanks to the thrashing I gave them but we need to talk about something," Avarona said, "What do you know about the Shadowkhan?"

"The Shadowkhan are shadow ninja that originated from Japan. They served under the Oni Lord Tarakudo; better known as the king of all Shadowkhan," Shendu explained, "Under Tarakudo's command were nine Oni generals who controlled their own army of Shadowkhan, but one by one they were imprisoned into nine masks."

"And you used one of the masks to control your Shadowkhan army and since Avarona was partnered with that general she has that power as well." Oakley noted.

"I wondered why I felt my connection to the Shadowkhan was being disturbed." Shendu admitted.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to mention that I was a member of the Dragon League of Eight and that we were partnered up with Tarakudo's generals," Avarona explained, "There was a ninth Dragon among us. My cousin Ursula."

"I see." Shendu replied.

Ursula the Dragon in Question was a water element Dragon with green markings and looked like she was around Shard's age, "I'm just visiting. So what's up?"

"We have a situation." Avarona began.

"Is Tarakudo back?" Ursula inquired.

"Not quite, but we still have pressing matters." Avarona replied.

"Let me guess Shendu's siblings? While you guys were busy partnered up with them I was busy teaming up with a Dark Chi Wizard and his descendants."

"Are you referring to him?" Avarona inquired.

"Yes, I am referring to him. The same guy who defeated the teacher of the Wizard that permanently sealed the Portal Belonging to Po Kong, Devina's Demon Sorcerer Partner."

"Then why is it you are not with him now?"

"I told him I was going to seek out some dark chi and the talismans. Besides I used it as an excuse to see you. Remember I did have the ability to sniff out any form of magic I want. Even Talisman Magic."

"Well, the talismans are not with us," Shendu said, "Besides they do not matter to me anymore."

"Very well then," Ursula said, "I'll just go take them to my partner after I find them. By the way want me to sniff out the next Demon Portal or something?"

"That would be very appreciated," Avarona replied, "As for the talismans, obtaining them is out of the question."

"Why?"

"The Chi Wizard and his family have them locked away in a secure location that will no doubt be heavily guarded, even against us."

"Seriously?" Ursula asked rhetorically, "The Chi Wizard probably guarded the vault against eight dragons but I bet a greater power can shatter it. But either way I'm gonna find the next portal." Ursula left to do just that.

Meanwhile back on Sodor, everyone had regrouped at the Steamworks, "So how did the Demon Portal hunt go?" Jinty asked.

"Well, we resealed the portal." Twilight answered.

"But it's not over, right?" Billy asked.

"Not until all the demon portals have been sealed permanently." Twilight replied.

"Which means we have to wait for the next portal, right?" Charlie asked, and received nods.

"On the bright side I'm set to testify against the American section of Crime Incorporated tomorrow and if this works we'll have one less branch to worry about." Camille said.

"That'll be one weight off our backs." Twilight said.

"But it could leave room for a new evil to fill," Pug feared, "Or in this case the Dark Hand could grow stronger than they were before if this works."

"Well, we just got to hope for the best for now." Jade said, as the others all agreed to that as they went to go to work.


	15. Rumble in California

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Thomas and Friends, My Little Pony, or The Railway Series. I don't even own Fairy Tail They are owned by their respective creators. Thank you that is all. I only own my Own Characters.

Rumble in California

In a forest in Black Hills, Colorado Shendu and company were walking to the location of the Wind Demon's Portal, "If Mindy solved the box right then the portal that leads to the Wind Demon is right here." Shendu said.

Right on cue they saw the Black Hills Prison, "That's a prison boss and I can tell you right now that it'll be tough to break into it." Avarona said.

"I've heard of busting out of jail, but breaking in?" Ratso asked.

"No problem," Finn replied, "I did a stretch here. Rumor has it there are miles of tunnels under the place.

Shard used his Seismic Sense, and spoke, "Finn's telling the truth, Shendu. According to my seismic sense those rumors about those tunnels aren't rumors. I can sense them right underground. I can simply use my earth element to get us in range of the portal. Remember your brother Xiao Fung was my Partner don't forget."

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll be ever so grateful to see you again." the dragon demon sorcerer replied.

"So how are we supposed to get in there?" Jasmine inquired.

"We're gonna let Camille's testimony do it for us," Mindy answered, "She's set to testify against a chapter of Crime Incorporated and I had Kylie do some hacking. Once this works they'll be doing time here in this prison. We can get them to release the demon for us."

"Clever." Shendu answered.

"And in case back up is needed some of us can go undercover as Janitors." Amanda added.

In San Fran's courthouse, Camille was getting ready to testify against Crime Incorporated's San Fran Chapter, "This is it Camille," Rarity began, "Once you pull this off your deal will be complete."

"I hope so." Camille sighed.

"Relax we got security beefed up to protect you and we invited your friends and your entire family to attend." Rainbow explained.

"Gee thanks," Camille said sarcastically, "If anything goes wrong they can see it happen in person."

"I wouldn't say that cousin," A voice spoke, "After all you have proven to be a strong member of the family."

On cue a slim young woman with a considerably curvaceous figure and with long straight and glossy purple hair that went to her lower back left loose with two bun shapes on top appeared wearing a blue version of Camille's usual Eastern inspired outfit complete with gloves appeared.

"Cousin Minerva," Minerva cheered, and she ran to hug her, "Long time no see."

"It's good to see you." Minerva said.

"So how have you been lately?" Camille asked.

"Been doing good. How about yourself?"

"Doing a little of this and a little of that."

"Let's hope you haven't made the same mistakes I made and ended up working for the dark side. That's what I ended up doing in the realm of Fiore." Minerva said.

"Realm of Fiore?" Rarity wondered.

"I'll explain later right now Camille's got to attend court."

In the Court Room, Tohru and the Chans were in the front Row with the rest of the Mane Six discussing the trial, "Sure hope this goes well for Camille." Jade hoped.

"Relax, Captain Black provided top security to protect her as she gives her testimony," Jackie assured her, "So there is nothing to worry about." And with that, the trial began.

When it came time for Camille to testify she told the court everything from a to z about the San Fran Chapter of Crime Incorporated. After everything was all said and done the Jury returned with a verdict and Camille was by her cousin's side.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." Juror 1 answered.

"We find the one Camille... Guilty." Juror 2 decided.

"I thought Camille was gonna be getting out of Jail." Jade said in confusion.

"Relax this is part of Princess Celestia's Plan." Twilight whispered.

"Getting Camille thrown in Jail?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"And how do you find the San Francisco Branch of Crime Incorporated?" The Judge asked.

"Guilty on all charges." Juror 3 answered.

The Judge nodded upon hearing the Jury's claim, "Sentencing will begin shortly."

"I'm sorry about this Camille." Rarity said in sorrow.

"Don't be. My deal is done so at least I won't be doing any Jail Time." Soon Camille was taken away.

"Captain Black can't you get Camille on a work release program or something? We need her help." Twilight said.

"We'd have to get her a pardon but the only ones who can give that are Prince Zuko or the President." Captain Black explained.

"So we just sit back and do nothing?" Rainbow asked.

A few minutes later Camille was brought back this time being escorted by Princess Luna, "Actually Zuko already planned for this," Luna explained, "He and Ty Lee sensed that the demon portal holding Xiao Fung the Wind Demon is hidden in a prison."

"What?" Twilight gasped.

"Yep and it appears that the forces of Darkness may probably be making headway by now." Camille said.

In the Tunnels, Shard was already following Raptor as he was digging underground and walking through the tunnels under the prison. Fortunately Finn was holding the Panku Box as it was glowing which showed they were very close.

"Now this is the direct approach," Raptor said, "I figure that we'll probably want to get Xiao Fung out of the Prison if the members of Crime Incorporated are sent to another prison."

Ursula who was visiting them agreed, "Thank you very much and the sooner we free Xiao Fung the sooner we can release Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon next."

Finally they popped open a tile in a floor and climbed out revealing they tunneled up into the laundry room. Finn held up the box as it glowed showing they were in the right place, "So where's the door?"

Suddenly the box levitated and entered it's key hole that appeared an projected a portal like before. Emerging from it was a toad looking demon, "Welcome back Xiao Fung," Shard greeted him, "It's so good to see you again, partner."

"Shard, a joy as always." Xiao answered

"Thank you very much but enough small talk let's get you outside," Shard suggested, "Shendu's waiting for you and Ursula's gonna want Mindy to solve the puzzle to free Tchang Zu next. You know how impatient he can get."

"Indeed," Xiao agreed, "But perhaps I should take on a more appropriate form so not to arouse suspicion?" Suddenly he took on a human form.

"Can we please get the fuck out of here before I blow something up?" Ursula asked in irritation.

"Right." Xiao agreed, as they jumped into the hole.

Meanwhile in San Fran, the heroes were at Uncle's shop discussing their next move, "I'm bored. I want to go do something." Jade complained.

"Why don't you go ride with Rainbow Dash for a bit?" Twilight suggested.

"If it'll ease my boredom." Jade said.

"Finally somebody's speaking my language." Rainbow said, as Jade climbed on her back and they flew about the city.

"Are you sure leaving Jade with Rainbow Dash is a good idea?" Jackie asked in worry.

"Rainbow may not look it, but we can trust her with anything... Well most of the time." Twilight admitted.

"They don't call her the element of loyalty for nothing." Edna added.

"And besides it's not like she and Jade are gonna end up following Shendu to a Demon Portal and try to stop them from opening it," Astral said sarcastically, "I hope."

Meanwhile Jade was flying on Rainbow, "So did ya hear where the next portal was located?" Jade asked Rainbow.

"Oh, yeah."

"We going after them?" The girl asked.

"You bet we are. Hang on tight!" Jade held on as Rainbow dashed after the dragon league of eight.

With the Dragon League of Eight and Ursula they were discussing the Portal that held Tchang Zu, "At last we're heading to the portal that holds Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon." Ursula said.

"And where is it?" Ratso inquired.

"Los Angeles California," Avarona explained, "Megagalatic Studios to be precise."

"Sweet! Swimming pools and Movie Stars!" Finn cheered.

The league continued to fly right to the Theaters unaware of the tail that they had following them, "Jade, think we can take them?" Rainbow asked.

"Normally no. But I picked something up just in case to help." Jade answered, as she revealed she had three talismans, Rabbit, Rooster, and Ox. Jade jumped off Rainbow and flew at her side, "What do you think?"

"Awesome. Did you bring anything else?"

"Well, maybe you can make use of this one." Jade pulled out the Pig Talisman and Rainbow held it half way in her mouth.

"How does this work?" Rainbow asked with a half full mouth.

"Just concentrate, and watch where you look." Jade explained.

Rainbow did as Jade said and heat beams came out of her eyes, "That's so awesome." Rainbow said.

"Told ya." Jade smiled. Jade fitted the Pig Talisman into an Amulet for Rainbow to wear as they continued flying after the Dragon League of eight.

In Megagalatic studios, the Dark Hand, Crime Incorporated, the Dragon League of eight and Shendu and Xiao Fung were looking for the Demon Door to free Tchang Zu.

They wandered onto a set, as the Pan Ku box flew to a fake door prop. The portal opened but saw it was unusually zig zagged. They saw a foot step out and an arm. The demon of thunder struggled to pry the portal up wider until he was finally able to get through.

"Welcome back, Tchang Zu." Shendu greeted him.

"We've been waiting." Xiao added.

"What took the both of you so long?" The thunder demon inquired.

"We had interference from Jackie Chan, his family, The Mane Six, Section 13, and the Avatar's human partner," Ursula explained, "But on a brighter note Nova the Phoenix's current vessel Margaret Nova Perkins is in San Fran. By the way good to see you."

"The feeling's the same. Now that I am free, let us go to my palace."

The league nodded, but before they could do that heat beams hit the thunder demon before two blurs followed and struck the demon as well knocking him on his ass.

"What the?" Chow gasped.

The blurs revealed themselves to be Jade and Rainbow Dash, "That would be us. Leave now or we'll kick your asses you piles of shit." Rainbow warned them.

"What is this?" Xiao inquired.

"These would be two of the various interfering meddlers that Ursula was telling you about," Shard explained, "Didn't Po Kong mention anything to you about them?"

"Enough talk let's fry them." Raptor ordered.

Xiao re-assumed his demon form as he blew a giant gust of wind. Rainbow Dash and Jade tried to avoid it but they were being blown backwards.

"Xiao, try combining your power with that of Shendu's and we can finish both of them off." Shard instructed.

"An excellent idea, Shard." Shendu admitted.

Shendu then breathed a torrent of fire to mix with the wind creating a fire tornado which was heading for both Jade and Rainbow Dash, "Look out!" Rainbow called. They flew away to avoid to torrent of flames.

Valmont took back control and panted with smoke coming out of his mouth, "Water!" He ran to find some water to drink.

Ursula hit Valmont with her water breath to cure that, "Care to show our interfering guests why you're called the thunder demon?" She asked Tchang Zu.

"Agreed," he answered, before extending his hand out and send a burst of thunder from it at the two. The two dodged and weaved till Tchang Zu's blasts sent them flying right into a wall causing it to collapse on them, "They will no longer interfere."

"Excellent job brother." Shendu congratulated him.

Tchang Zu then grabbed Shendu and spoke, "You will call me master."

"Of course, Master." Shendu answered in annoyance. Tchang Zu then ripped off the roof of a van and got in as Ratso took to the wheel and drove looking for Tchang Zu's palace.

Meanwhile Jade and Rainbow Dash somehow managed to get out of the rubble, "That could've hurt a lot worse if I didn't have this." Jade said, before pulling out the dog talisman.

"That was the most painful experience of my life," Rainbow groaned, "We gotta call Twilight."

"What?" Jade gasped, "If Jackie finds out about this I could get grounded for life."

"Well, what do you propose we do? Wait for Raptor to use a fury and destroy the entire city? It's not like Camille's gonna step out from a shadow and figure out what the heck happened in ten seconds." Rainbow said sarcastically.

As if on cue, Camille stepped out from a shadow on the set, "Having a bad day, girls?" Jade and Rainbow were stunned that Camille showed up and were wondering what to tell her but Camille beat them to it, "Don't tell me, let me guess, problems already?"

"Try three demons, the Dragon League of Eight, the Dark Hand and Crime Incorporated on the loose," Rainbow explained, "One tossed out thunder, one had wind, and the third had fire." Camille dialed her cell phone and made a phone call.

Meanwhile at Uncle's Rare Finds, Uncle was doing inventory when his shop phone rang, "Can someone get that?!"

Jackie answered the phone, "Uncle's rare finds."

"Can you put Uncle on the phone?" Camille asked, "This is important. We've got demon trouble."

"Demon?!" Jackie gasped.

"Times three. Just put Uncle on the phone now."

"Uncle, phone!" Jackie called.

"Tell them, I am busy!"

"It's about the demons."

Uncle ran in, "AIYAAAA! Give me phone!"

"Uncle, you there?" Camille asked.

"Yes. Uncle is here."

"We've got a problem."

"Why did you not call Uncle sooner?!"

"Michelle wanted to go shopping and I went along and so did Mira," she answered, "Either way we've got a double demon problem. One of them shot out Wind and the other used thunder. Does this mean anything to you?"

"The Wind and Thunder Demons!" Uncle gasped, "I will gather the chi ingredients at once. Where are they now?"

"Hollywood. Something about looking for Tchang Zu's Palace. Either way I have a Fan made of Japanese Silk with me. Will that help?

"It will do." he answered.

"Did I mention that Jade and Rainbow Dash are here and they told me what happened?" she asked.

"Why are they there without us?" he demanded.

"Why don't I let them tell you." she asked, before handing the phone over to Jade.

"Uh, hey, Uncle." she greeted nervously.

"Jade, what were you thinking going after Dragon League of Eight?!"

"It was Rainbow's idea!"

"Hey!" Rainbow protested.

"Uncle does not care whose idea it is. What's important is keeping Demon Sorcerers from causing any damage till Uncle arrives with the Chi Spells."

"Yes, Uncle." Jade answered. With that Uncle hung up.

Meanwhile Tchang Zu and company were on their way to Tchang Zu's palace, "Things have changed in the last 900 years, Tchang Zu, so you may not be familiar with the surroundings." Ursula explained.

Tchang Zu looked up ahead seeing a five story parking garage, "My palace!"

"It seems the humans have destroyed it." Xiao noted.

"And turned it into a five story parking garage." Shard added.

Later on the Dark Hand and the Dragon League of Eight as well as the Demons were driving along at night, "I will rebuild my kingdom," Tchang Zu began, "But in the meantime, Shendu. You will find me a dwelling suitable for me."

"How about that one?" Ratso asked, while pointing to the Chinese Theater.

"Hmm, that will do."

"Too bad the place doesn't have a lightning rod," Ursula said, "Then we could have Tchang Zu stand on it as soon as a thunderstorm shows up and hits him."

"Wouldn't that fry him?" Finn asked in confusion.

"My body is a built in conduit capable of withstanding such force." The demon explained.

"And absorbing it too." Ursula put in.

Right on cue, the bad guys made their way to the theater just as a foot print ceremony was happening. Tchang Zu faced the crowd getting ready to scare them off. All he received was flash photography and cheers.

"Why do they not cower before me?!" the Thunder demon demanded.

"Because you're not as frightening as some of us." Xiao joked, as the thunder demon glared at his brother.

"Perhaps this might do the trick, Away infidels!" Tchang Zu said, as he threw a flash of lightning into the sky. Again the crowd cheered and took photos, "Why do they not flee?" he demanded an answer from Shendu.

"They think you are entertainment." the dragon answered.

"And according to the schedule which I swiped they were expecting some entertainment." Avarona added.

"Let's just get inside before he destroys something." Ursula suggested, as they continued on, until Rainbow, Jade, and Camille saw them enter.

"Well at least we know where to find them," Camille said, "All we have to do is keep them busy till Uncle shows up with the spell."

"No biggy." Rainbow admitted.

"And we still have talisman heat." Jade added.

"The Talismans of Shendu?" Camille gasped, "Interesting. Got one for me? Not that I need the help," Jade tossed her the Dragon Talisman, "Sweet."

In the theater, the thunder demon was on stage as Shendu and Xiao Fung were at his side and so were Ursula, Shard, and Avarona, "This place could use some improvements." Tchang Zu said.

"Indeed, but at least it's suitable enough for the time being." Ursula replied.

Camille had managed to sneak into the peanut gallery in an attempt to create a diversion, "Hey, guys! What a coincidence running into all of you here."

"Well, well, if it isn't the back stabbing traitor," Ursula began, "Avarona told me about you. I'll destroy you on the spot." she fired her water breath at Camille.

Camille dodged, "Eat Dragon blast!" She used the Dragon Talisman and fired combustion at Ursula knocking her into Tchang Zu.

"Get her!" Shendu ordered.

Xiao and Tchang Zu went to attack only to get met with Heat beam blasts, "You didn't forget about me did you?" Rainbow asked, as she flew in.

"And me." Jade flew in.

"Enough of this. Shadowkhan attack." Avarona ordered.

The Shadowkhan ninjas charged towards the trio in an attempt to overwhelm them, "We need to get you both out of here. Camille has a Japanese Silk fan." Shard noticed.

"I despise the fan!" Xiao panicked.

"Hak Foo get the fan." Shard ordered.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!"

"Angry crow does what?" Camille asked in confusion, before Hak was close to landing on her.

"Camille dodge it!" Jade cried.

Camille dodged by using her shadow power. Hak Fu ended up putting a hole in the stage, "Jade, where is Uncle?" Camille inquired.

"Hopefully here soon."

Meanwhile Uncle, Tohru and Jackie had arrived with the spell ingredients as they were talking about the Immortal that originally defeated Tchang Zu, "The symbol of the immortal who originally defeated Tchang Zu the thunder demon is a pair of castanets." Uncle explained.

"Ty Lee mentioned that the Immortal who originally defeated Tchang Zu was the patron deity of acting." Tohru noted.

"And the portal was located in a movie studio. Weird." Jackie added.

"We must not dally, we need to find the demons quickly!" Uncle ordered. Tohru and Jackie nodded as the Taxi sped off to find the Demons.

At the Chinese Theater, Jade Camille and Rainbow Dash were busy fighting off waves of Shadowkhan. Shendu growled, "Will nothing get rid of these pests?!"

Ursula decided to take the simplest approach and use a Fury to knock out the heroes. Fortunately the bad guys had gotten to higher ground in the process.

"So now what do we do?" Ratso asked.

"We bolt before the old man shows up with the chi spells," Shard answered, "Hak, take the fan from Camille and destroy it."

"Monkey steals banana!" Hak stole the fan from Camille while she was out cold.

Outside the theater, the Chans and the Mane Six who just arrived via teleportaion spell were ready to take on the demons. "According to the spell I casted the demons are in there." Twilight motioned to the theater.

"We must get to work." Uncle instructed. Uncle and Tohru got to work preparing the spells to get rid of the demons and banish them back to the netherworld.

"Did anybody remember the castanets?" Rarity asked. The group looked sheepish.

"Aiyaaaa! How can we banish a demon if we lack the symbol the immortal?!" Uncle cried.

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie began, as she pulled out a pair of castanets, "Here we go!"

"Where did you get those?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a secret." she grinned.

"And Camille's got the fan so we're set." Jackie said.

Right on cue, the theater flooded and Camille, Jade, and Rainbow Dash were out cold and washing out with the water, "Bad time to swim." Jade groaned.

"Personally, I prefer flying than swimming." Rainbow said.

"Never mind that. Where is the Silk Fan?" Uncle inquired.

"Give me a minute," Camille said, as she looked on her person for her fan, "Uh oh. It's gone."

"Gone?!" they gasped.

"Somebody must've taken it when we were knocked out cold." Rainbow deduced.

"How can we defeat the Wind Demon without a fan?" Twilight asked in a panic.

Pinkie suddenly pulled out another Japanese Silk Fan, "By using this one."

"Wha- how does she do that?" Jackie gasped.

"Don't ask." Applejack answered.

"We must act quickly." Uncle ordered.

"Nobody is casting anything." Shard called.

"That would be our cue." Finn said, as the enforcers charged towards Uncle in an attempt to stop him from completing the spell.

Rarity smirked, "Allow me." She cast a spell on the Enforcers, and poof they found themselves wearing dresses, wigs, and had makeup on. The enforcers screamed at that before running to change.

"Charging rhino flattens horse!" Hak charged

"How dare you refer to me as a horse, you big brute." Rarity growled, before using her magic to levitate makeup and started powdering Hak's face right from left blinding him.

"Then try this." Mindy used Dark Corvo's staff to dump manure upon Rarity.

Rarity screamed high pitched before running around, "How pathetic." Shard mocked before using an Earth Missile and aimed it at the Chi Wizard before firing it.

"Uncle!" Jackie called.

The missile was blasted to bits by a Pig Talisman Powered Rainbow Dash, "I'd never leave my friends hanging." she said before providing a diversion.

"Shadowkhan, stop them!" Avarona ordered, as she summoned over 2000 Shadowkhan to attack.

"We can take them." Applejack said. The Shadowkhan attacked and the heroes were doing well fending them off but they couldn't keep it up for long.

"Uncle, please tell me that spell is ready." Twilight pleaded, before casting the stun spell to stop the Shadowkhan.

"Do not rush Uncle!"

"Spike, wake Jade up and give Uncle a hand.' Twilight ordered. Spike did so, and the two assisted the wizard.

"All prepared." Uncle said, as he finished.

And perfect timing." Rainbow said, as they looked up seeing Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu.

"What did I miss so far?" Camille asked as she dodged an attack. .

"You're just in time to watch us put you out of our miseries." Xiao answered.

"Over my dead body!" Camille used a Chi spell to stun Xiao Fung.

"Prepare to pay for your treachery, Camille." Shard was about to attack, only to get blasted by Twilight's magic.

Xiao Fung then used his lungs to blow a blast of wind at the heroes to blow them off their feet, but Camille used a shield spell to block it which caused Tchang Zu to try and use lightning bolts to fry the shield only to discover it was made of good chi magic.

"Uncle, hurry up and cast the spell. I can't hold these two forever." Camille cried.

"Done!" Uncle called.

"What do I do, Uncle?" Jade asked.

"Play castanets. Spike, fan the fan."

"You got it, Uncle." the two nodded.

And so Uncle started chanting as the symbols started glowing. The two demons saw this and were horrified, "Jasmine, Raptor, Do something." Shendu demanded.

Jasmine and Raptor did just that and attempted to attack but they were too late. The chi spells blasted Xiao and Tchang as they were flying off on their way back to their individual portals.

"Noooooo!" the two demon sorcerers cried as they went back through the portals that were sealed.

Shendu growled, "We must go!" Shendu and the forces of Darkness vanished in thin air as the heroes enjoyed their victory.

"Three down four to go." Applejack said.

"We better return to Sodor so we can rest up," Jackie suggested, "I have a terrible feeling that things are only going to get tougher." The team nodded as Twilight teleported them to Sodor so they could rest.


	16. Queen of the Shadowkhan

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Jackie Chan Adventures, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Thomas and Friends, Avatar or Skylanders/Legend of Spyro. Thank you that is all. I don't even own the references to Sly Cooper.

**Queen of the Shadowkhan**

In a castle on the continent of Asia which was said to have been home to one of Camille Cooper's Ancestors to which Camille still had the deed to. Jackie and Camille and Astral were looking in a massive library. Jackie was wearing his archeology Clothes while Camille herself was in her usual Black Chinese influenced outfit.

"Jackie, have you found the Demon Archive yet?" Camille asked, "That was one of the artifacts that my Chinese Good Chi Wizard Ancestor Mei Lin Cooper stole from the Demon Sorcerers among other artifacts. She was also known for stealing from Dark Chi Wizards as well."

"It should be located right... here!" Jackie said, as he pulled out a big red archive with a demon's face imprinted on the cover.

"Let me see," Camille used her dragon wings to fly up, and look at it, "I know this face. This is the face of a Japanese Demon. One that my ancestor Rioichi Cooper from Feudal Japan helped to defeat."

"Hopefully, whatever's in here can put an end to this demon business." Jackie said.

"If it were that easy then the Immortals would've destroyed the demons centuries ago, but they couldn't so they had to imprison them in the netherworld," Astral answered, "By the way how did Uncle React knowing that Camille comes from a long line of master thieves on her dad's side of the family and that one of her thief ancestors was Mei Lin a Chinese Chi Wizard who stole from the Demon Sorcerers and Dark Chi Wizards?"

"He was too torn between how to feel." Jackie answered.

"That'll do it. Either way let's go," Camille instructed, "The sooner we get to Uncle's shop the sooner I can translate this. For some reason I'm able to read speak and write in all languages and it's due to the amulet I'm wearing, and I also promised I'd show Jade a bit of my ancestor's magic and train her. I do not want her making blotches in magic."

"I'd rather not have her involved in anything magic." Jackie replied.

"She'll find a way to get involved sooner or later, but for now Let's get out of here before the Crows and the Shadowkhan show up." Astral suggested.

Right on cue Shadowkhan Ninjas showed up and this time Dark Corvo, Princess Oakley and Prince Talon arrived, "Hand over the Demon Archive or perish." Talon ordered.

Jackie was shocked, as the Shadowkhan tried to take it. But Jackie being Jackie was using his own natural moves to avoid them.

Camille was blasting Shadowkhan with the Stun Spell Uncle taught her via her Cane, "Jackie, I'm open." Jackie tossed it, as Camille grabbed it, "Astral, we need a Fury."

"I got just the thing." Astral said, as she used the Solaris Element and preforms a Fury blinding the bad guys and causing all the Shadowkhan to vanish.

Dark Corvo opened his eyes to see Jackie, Astral, and Camille have vanished, "Nooooooo!"

Back at Uncle's Shop, Camille Jackie and Astral who was in Kirin Form showed up with the Archive, "We got what you asked for." Jackie said.

"So can you tell us what's in there, Uncle?" Astral inquired.

"It will take time to translate it." Uncle answered.

"Perhaps I can help. My ancestor was Chinese after all." Camille offered.

"Your help would be much appreciated." Uncle answered.

Camille, Jackie, Astral and Uncle went to the back room where Tohru was dusting and set the book down where Camille began translating the book. After reading the archive, Camille spoke, "Okay, this is an archive of spells written by the Demon Sorcerers themselves. Unfortunately there are no clues to defeat them in here. They're not that stupid."

"Keep reading even if there isn't a way in here to defeat them, every little bit helps us in combatting them." uncle instructed.

"Here's something. It does have an entry on some objects called the Shen Gong Wu."

Jade appeared by Camille's side with Rainbow Dash, "Shen Gong What?"

The two jumped, "Do not sneak upon Uncle like that!"

"We couldn't help it besides the rest of the Mane six and my new human friends are here. So what's this about Shen Gong Wu?" Jade inquired.

Camille began translating some more, "Shen Gong Wu are magical artifacts created fifteen hundred years ago by the great Xiaolin Dragon Warrior Dashi."

"Why would he need something like that?" Rarity wondered.

"To combat the evil Heylin witch Wuya," Camille explained, "Dashi was triumphant and Wuya was forever sealed inside a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat had diverted and Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu all across the globe for safekeeping."

"So about thee mystical artifacts, do you have any on you now?" Jade asked.

"Just four. The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope. And two others have haven't activated yet."

"So what does this Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope do?" Rainbow asked.

"The Fountain of Hui alone provides the user with random untold knowledge. And the Eagle Scope grants the user the eyes view of an eagle. But when combined one can learn everything."

Applejack notices Twilight's look upon hearing the statement, seeing she was grinning insanely, "We might want to keep those away from Twilight. Y'all."

"Agreed." Camille agreed.

"Come on I'm not that stupid to misuse artifacts like that and it's not like we're gonna get visitors wearing monks robes asking about the other two artifacts that Camille has." Twilight chuckled.

Right on cue the door knocked and the bell rang, "Jackie. Get that." uncle ordered.

"Yes, Uncle," He went to the door and opened it. He saw four kids composed of three boys and one girl standing in the doorway with one dressed in monks robes, while the other three were dressed casually, "May I help you?"

The short boy in robes answered, "Hello, wise man. We are here to seek the Language Amulet and the Cane of the Ancestors. We are told that they are in this shop. Can you please let us in?"

"Of course." he answered knowing Twilight called it. Jackie let the four kids in and they could see the Chan family, Camille, Carol who just showed up as well as the Mane Six Ponies.

Pinkie spotted them, "Ooh! New faces!"

"So who are you why have you all come here?" Rarity wondered.

The boy with brown hair answered, "My friends and I from the Xiaolin Temple to retrieve two un-activated Shen Gong Wu we know are here. I'm Raimundo, this is Kimiko, Clay, and Omi."

"And which ones would they be and what do they do?" Twilight asked.

A little green dragon popped out from Clay's cowboy hat, "First we got the Language Amulet which allows the user to read, write, and speak in just about any type of language. Then we got the Cane of the Ancestors; whoever wields it will be able to tap into any power, special ability, or talent that their ancestors had."

"Dragon! Cool." Jade smiled.

"That's a Dragon?" Rainbow asked skeptically, "Looks more like a gecko to me.

The monks gasped as they took a step back, "Uh oh." Omi gasped.

"She went there." Kimiko said.

"She shouldn't have said that." Clay added.

"I'm just glad I'm not her." Rai finished.

"Gecko?!" The dragon asked in outrage. Suddenly he grew giant sized, practically taking up the shop, surprising everyone. He blew fire from his nostrils and glared down at Rainbow Dash, "Don't ever call me a gecko!"

Rainbow squeaked, "Got it."

Camille showed up with the Language Amulet around her neck and the Cane of the Ancestors in her right hand, "Okay what's going on out there?" she saw the Dragon and the Monks, "Uncle, who the fuck are these people?"

Uncle seeing the robes Omi wore spoke, "They are monks from the Xiaolin temple! Please, come in honored guests."

"Thank you very much, but we are here for the two Wu that Dojo just mentioned." Omi said.

"Well, the only ones I have on me are the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope. And there's the Amulet around my neck and my two canes if those count."

Dojo slinked over and inspected the necklace, "We got it here, folks!"

"There's still the matter of the Cane." Clay said.

"May we see these canes?" Omi requested.

"Very well. The one in my right hand was owned by my grandfather Connor Cooper before his untimely death and it passed to my father Sly Cooper who in turn passed it to me. The one in my left hand has been in my family for generations even before Connor."

Dojo inspected the cane in her left hand, "Yes. I'd recognize it anywhere. Any idea where your family found this one?"

"In ancient Arabia. It was found by my ancestor Salim Al Kupar." she answered.

"Well, who do you think buried it out there?" Dojo asked.

"Déjà vu anybody?" Rai asked.

"You did?" Twilight guessed.

"That's right." Dojo answered.

"Cool items. Are there more Shen Gong Wu?" Jade asked.

"Hundreds of them. A lot are in our vault." Rai answered.

"Speaking of which we best get the archive to the vault and fast before somebody comes after it." Twilight suggested.

"Who is gonna want a musty old book?" Rai asked rhetorically.

Suddenly the door burst open and in stepped the enforcers, "Hand over the Archive." Finn demanded.

"This is it? Where's the muscle?" Rai asked with a chuckle.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" Hak Fu jumped in and attempted to take the Archive.

"I am most surprised that this Wuya isn't here yet." Fluttershy said.

"Someone mention my name?" a voice asked.

They turned around seeing the Heylin witch, "You had to say it didn't you, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked in sarcasm.

"I didn't know. How was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

"Chill it's not like Jade tattooed the face of the Demon on that book on to her left ankle via water and ink." Rainbow said, while Jade looked sheepish.

Omi was about to speak before Carol interrupted, "Alright you little bitch. Leave now or I will rip your dress off. I'd say beat your pants off but you're wearing a dress."

Wuya chuckled, "Threats like that don't even phase me."

The Enforcers were confused at this sudden display, "You do realize that this is Avatar Aang's partner right?" Finn asked.

"She could kick your behind with her bending." Chow added.

"Considering that you're powerless and what not thanks to Chase knowing how restore you to physical form and what not while making you powerless." Ratso put in.

Wuya glared at the three and gripped them by the collars, "Try me." She threw them aside crashing into a shelf.

"Aiya! My shop!" uncle cried.

"I got it," Carol used Firebending upon Wuya to chase her out, "You're gonna need a robot army to beat me wimpya."

"Robot army?" Wuya asked, and smirked, "That gives me an idea."

"An idea for what? Some wimp to show up with hordes of robots for me to scrap?" she asked before using Firebending to torch Wuya and burned her dress leaving Wuya's butt exposed. Wuya growled as she covered herself up, "Wasn't so hard." Carol brushed it off.

"Because that was an appetizer. Prepare for the main course!" another voice called. Dropping in was Jack Spicer; evil boy genius and his Jack-Bots.

"During my avatar training I spent some time with the Xiaolin Monks and they mentioned you," Carol said, "Why should I be afraid of you now momma's boy?"

"Because I will become the Emperor of Darkness. And to do that I will destroy anything and all good!" He let out his trademark evil laugh

"Eat this." Jade and kicked at Jack Spicer's leg. Jack cried and whined as he held his leg.

"Nice kick, Jade. Now let me show you something." Carol used Firebending to destroy the Jackbots.

"That was so cool. Can I do that?" Jade asked.

"Sorry, Jade, I'm afraid that only benders can do that."

"My Jackbots!" Jack cried.

"Anything else, momma's boy?!" Jack saw Hak having been tossed out by a Camille only she was in a Chi Witch outfit and holding the Cane of the Ancestors which she also used to kick the enforcers out. He then had his Jackbots take the enforcers before screaming like a little girl and running away, "I thought so."

Jade spoke to Wuya "Are you gonna leave quietly Wuya, or do we have to smoke you too just like Camille did to Hak Foo?"

"I'll be back." Wuya left.

"Well, that was quick. Let's get back inside." Camille suggested.

At Mindy's Mansion, Valmont was looking in a mirror at Shendu's spirit while in a Sorcerer's robe, "I've put up with a lot Shendu but I draw the line at wearing a dress."

"This is a sorcerer's robe!"

The enforcers walked in and saw Shendu in his new attire, "Shendudette!"

"Pretty Dress." Ratso said.

"Very becoming." Chow added.

"Where is my book?" Shendu demanded.

"Chan and Camille still have it." Ratso answered.

"But it wasn't our fault you sent the Shadowkhan to go get it. That Dragon Astral used a Fury the first time." Chow explained.

"And when we went there we met some witch by name of Wuya but she got her dress burned by Avatar Carol and Camille used something called the Cane of the Ancestors." Finn added.

"The Shadowkhan are servants to Shendu and myself," Avarona explained, "They do what we tell them to do. Shendu call the Shadowkhan."

"Rise my minions!" Shendu ordered, as thunder flashed but the minions failed to appear, "Minions?"

"It would seem you have lost your touch, Shendu." Valmont said.

"Or somebody painted the Seal of Tarakudo upon themselves." Raptor said.

"Or Camille probably translated the Archive thanks to the Language Amulet." Shard suggested.

Shendu growled, "Find out the reason why, and get me my book!" The Enforcers and Crime Incorporated nodded and went to do just that.

Meanwhile back at Uncle's shop, Uncle was examining the Symbol on the book after Camille told him that Jade had tattooed it onto her ankle, "You say this mark is more than just the symbol of the Shadowkhan?" the old man asked.

"I'm afraid so," Camille answered, "That is the face of Tarakudo; Lord of All Oni, King of all Shadowkhan." Tohru upon hearing that nearly fainted.

"Oni? What are Oni?" Applejack asked.

"Oni is a Japanese term used for demons." Camille explained.

"Is there any way to get the symbol of Tarakudo off of my niece." Jackie asked.

"I'll just use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope to figure it out," Camille offered, and noticed the two Shen Gong Wu in question were gone, "Guys, where are the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope?"

"I did not misplace them." Omi said.

"Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"You don't suppose she's figured out how to use them do you just by saying their names?" Rainbow asked.

On cue, a light emerged from the front of the shop and they saw Twilight had indeed used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope together, "Twilight!" The ponies cried.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Omi asked.

"I saw the secrets of the universe. It was beautiful." Twilight said in nostalgia.

"But why isn't she spouting out random knowledge like Omi did when he used the Fountain of Hui on its own?" Kimiko asked.

"Because when combined with the Eagle Scope, all I had to do was concentrate on what I was looking for." Omi explained.

"But miss twah'light wasn't looking for anything specific was she?" Clay asked.

They all looked at her, as she explained, "When Camille mentioned Tarakudo I figured I'd use the Fountain of Wui and the Eagle Scope to find out more about him as well as how to remove the tattoo from Jade and see the secrets of the universe in the process."

"And what did you find out?" Jackie asked.

"Plenty. But first we need to make the potion to remove the tattoo."

"It's not like the Enforcers are gonna show up and break down the door with a new member of the league of eight." Rarity chuckled.

Right on cue, the door to the shop as well as the front was blasted open and in front stood the enforcers as well as Hak Foo and a Fear Element Dragon by name of Vicky.

"Hand over the Archive or else." Ratso ordered.

"Away good men, or suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi ordered.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" Hak Foo jumped. The monks jumped away as Hak landed.

"Looks like we got us a challenger." Clay said.

"Bring him on." Rai beckoned him to come.

Hak started attacking them one at a time, "Mantis Boxing Style, (Punches Rai), Serpent pounce Technique, (Uses the serpent pounce on Omi), Float Like Lotus Blossom (Uses Lotus Blossoms stance on Clay), Sting Like Scorpion, (Uses the Scorpion Technique on Kimiko)!"

"Those are the same moves he used on me." Jackie noted.

"Good moves." Omi groaned.

"Ow, my bones." Kimiko groaned.

Hak stood on one leg like a Flamingo, "Flaming stance!"

"We gotta do something." Raimundo said.

Finn who was sitting with Ratso and Chow enjoying the show was watching, "Why not surrender the Archive and be done with it?" Finn asked.

"Xiaolin Dragons never surrender!" Omi called.

"You tell them, Omi." Jade cheered.

"Quiet, Twerp!" Vicky used Siren Scream upon Jade. Jade growled, as her eyes glowed a bit. Suddenly the shadows from all over the shop came together forming into a squad of Shadowkhan. Hak Foo upon seeing the Shadowkhan got into a fighters stance expecting them to help, "Finally some back up." Vicky said.

"Miss Vicky, I don't think they're here to help us." Finn feared.

"Give them a Spanking!" Jade ordered.

The Shadowkhan assaulted the Enforcers and proceeded to spank them with their pants down, "This is going on the internet." Carol got out a Digital camera and recorded the scene.

The Enforcers fled with their pants around their ankles. Jackie shook Jade snapping her out of her trance, "This isn't over, twerp." Vicky flew away while carrying Hak.

Jade snapped out of it, as the Shadowkhan stood on standby to attack Jackie, "It's okay he's one of us." she ordered.

In the Shop an hour later after Twilight used a spell to fix the place. Jade stood before the Shadowkhan who were bowing to her, "See, Jackie, I have total control. They do what I say and I only tell them to do good things, so can I keep them?"

"Yeah, can we, can we?" Pinkie asked in excitement.

"With them on our side the baddies won't stand a chance." Rainbow added.

"No." Jackie answered. Rainbow and Pinkie groan in disappointment.

"Oh, why not?" Jade asked with a whine.

"Because... You're turning blue." he explained.

Jade noticed her skin had turned blue, "Blue's my favorite color. Besides we gave Tohru a chance."

"Tohru is human," he retorted, "Now make them go away until Uncle can finish that potion."

Uncle came in with Camille, Twilight, and Tohru holding a potion, "Hot Cha! Uncle, Camille, and, Twilight have finished potion to remove Jade's tattoo."

"But I like my tattoo. It's not fair!" Jade complained.

"Your uncle is correct, miss Jade," Omi said, "Dabbling in dark magic is most unwise."

"Besides that shade of blue is horrible on you." Rarity added.

"That makes two of us." Kimiko agreed.

"Now sit still while I apply the potion." Uncle instructed as he went to apply the potion. As Uncle got closer he was repelled back by a force.

"Do not touch me!" Jade ordered in a raspy voice. She looked up revealing her eyes to be red and floated above everyone, "I am, and shall remain Queen of the Shadowkhan!" The Shadowkhan surrounded the heroes as they prepared to attack.

"Queen of the Shadowkhan surrender now and let Uncle remove the mark of Tarakudo from your leg or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi ordered.

"Is the Archive safe Camille?" Jackie asked.

"It's in my backpack and I have that on my back."

Jade hearing them turned to her new army, "Seize it!

"Dojo, take Camille and run." Rai ordered.

"Come on, sister." Dojo ordered, as the two ran, as the Shadowkhan pursued them.

"Jade, call of the Shadowkhan right now or you're getting a spanking and grounding." Carol warned her.

"I take orders from nobody!" Jade replied. The Shadowkhan returned with the archive, along with Camille and Dojo captive, "Ah, well done. And now onto more pressing matters." She, the Shadowkhan, and their two captives vanished into the shadows.

"At least they didn't take Avatar Aang's partner Carol captive." Clay said in relief. On cue two more Shadowkhan kidnapped Carol in the process.

"Clay!" They scolded him.

"We need to find Jade." Jackie said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Omi asked.

"We gotta think like her." Rai suggested.

"Well, personality if I were her I'd want to find a palace or something big enough and well-guarded enough to be a palace." Rarity spoke up.

Meanwhile in Section 13, Aang and Astral were talking with Captain Black about organizing a Steam Engine Festival on Sodor, "And we'd like it if you could show up and bring some extra security to the festival, sir." Aang requested.

"Consider it done." Captain Black answered.

"Uh oh. I sense darkness." Astral gasped.

Right on cue Jade showed up much to the surprise of Captain Black, "Jade, what, how did, what happened to you?"

"I have become Queen," she began as Shadowkhan surround them, "And every queen needs a palace."

Jackie, the Xiaolin Monks and the Mane Six were looking for Jade when Jackie's cell phone rang, "Jade?"

"Jackie." Came Captain Black's voice.

"Captain Black, what happened?"

Captain Black who along with his workers were locked in Section 13 cells, answered, "Jade happened."

Meanwhile, Jade was sitting in a chair trying to read the archive as Camille and Carol were held captive while their partner dragons were in cages. Fortunately Camille still had the language Amulet and the Cane of the Ancestors.

Jade growled, "How can I obtain true power if I cannot read this book?!"

"Let us go right now or you're gonna be in for it," Camille warned her, "When we get free I'm taking you over my knee and paddling your back side for this."

"Camille, violence doesn't solve anything, Aang said, and looked to Jade, "How about you go and let us find somebody who can read the book."

Jade glared at Aang, before smirking, "Not a bad idea. Glad I thought of it. Find me someone who can read this!" she ordered her new minions, as some of them took off.

Meanwhile at Mindy's Mansion, Vicky, Hak Foo, and the Enforcers had told Avarona and Shendu what happened. Ursula had returned to Tibet to explain what was going on.

Avarona was pissed, "So let me see if I got this right? You're telling us that Shendu still doesn't have his book back?"

"And the child controls our minions." Shendu asked feeling enraged.

"And by ours he means his and mine." Avarona put in.

"Pretty much." Vicky answered.

Shendu growled in frustration, until four Shadowkhan arrived taking them by surprise. Two each restrained Shendu and Avarona, "Let go!" Valmont ordered.

Ursula teleported in via blue smoke and saw what was happening, "Don't just sit there help them." Ursula ordered the Enforcers.

The enforcers went to do that till Shendu took control of Valmont's body and held up a hand to stop them, "No. This could work to our advantage."

"Ursula, come with us. The rest of you stay here." Avarona ordered. Ursula nodded as she followed Shendu and Avarona into the shadows with the Shadowkhan.

Suddenly they reappeared in Section 13 which brought joy to Valmont, "We're in Section 13. The Talismans!"

"I'll go get them at once." Ursula offered.

"Silence, Valmont. And Ursula, stay!" Shendu ordered.

"Aww." Ursula whined.

The trio were approaching Jade who was sitting on her throne and they saw that she currently had Avatar Aang, Astral and their human partners' captive along with Dojo.

"Take the talismans if you desire. I am interested in far greater power." Jade said.

"Smashing. I'll just..." Valmont began, but was stopped by Shendu, who spoke.

"Neither I nor my associates require any talismans, your majesty. We only wish to pay our respects."

Meanwhile, Jackie, the Xiaolin Monks, and the Ponies were making their way into Section 13 with the potion and to rescue their comrades, "Let's hope Jade hasn't figured out that Camille's still wearing the Language Amulet." Rai said.

"Well, we're just going to have to act fast." Twilight replied.

As the group got in they could see Valmont, Avarona and Ursula discussing with Jade about the Archive and the captive prisoners, "Valmont and Avarona in Section 13?" Jackie gasped.

"And that Ursula too." Rainbow added.

"The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope showed me knowledge of a secret ninth dragon who was related to the League of Eight," Twilight explained, "I think that could be the dragon in question and her element is water."

"Then this is my department. Let us remove the lead." Omi ordered.

"Get the lead out." Rai corrected him, as they got closer to hear Jade.

"So read me a story Demon and Dragons."

"Forgive me your highness," Shendu began, "I could just as easily translate this entire archive, but true power does not merely reside in textbooks. Wouldn't you two agree?"

"Indeed," Avarona agreed, "My cousin Ursula and I speak from experience."

"We could train you and you'll be strong enough to take down anybody." Ursula offered.

"And why should I trust either of you?" Jade asked suspiciously.

Shendu looked over, "Beware!"

The Shadowkhan grabbed Jackie, the Monks, and the Mane Six, "Do you trust us now your highness?" Ursula inquired.

Jade looked to see the removal potion, "Take that potion from him!" The Shadowkhan rushed in to do battle as swarms of them appeared on the field to battle the Monks and the Ponies as well as Jackie.

Through their battling, a Shadowkhan knocked the potion out of Jackie's hands sending it up into the air. Everyone tried to grab it only to keep missing it, until it landed on the floor with the vial shattering and the potion lost.

"Oh, shit. There goes our last chance." Camille groaned.

"Camille, do please watch that mouth of yours." Rarity warned her.

"Impressive, Jade. Now a little word of advice. Destroy your enemies on the spot. Like so." Avarona said as she covered her tail in an ice blade and got ready to slice Twilight's head.

"Jade, do not listen to them, they're evil, and a demon. I'm your uncle. And friend." Jackie pleaded.

"Yeah, Jade. We're all like family to you." Rainbow added.

"You all were, but I have new friends and family now." Jade replied.

"Twilight, this would be a good moment for that friendship speech." Fluttershy said.

Twilight began, "Jade, that's not you talking. You're being corrupted by the mark! If the real you is still there you should know not to do this to your real friends!"

"You speak of the old Jade, but I am a new Jade. With newer associates." Jade answered.

"If Shendu is your friend then why is he stealing the archive?" Carol asked.

Jade gasped and saw the book was gone. She looked over seeing Shendu and Ursula slipping away with it, "Stop them!" she ordered. The Shadowkhan took off to attack them. While Jade was occupied, the Xiaolin Monks took the time to toss another potion onto the tattoo removing it. Jade looked and saw her dark powers being extinguished, and her skin returning to normal, "No!"

Suddenly the Shadowkhan released everyone. Shendu seeing his minions no longer were under Jade's control spoke up, "Stop! Destroy them!" The Shadowkhan went to do just that but what nobody noticed was that Ursula had casted a duplication spell on the book and teleported the original back to Crime Incorporated's base.

Jade had a bit more power left and had to act fast, "No destroy the book!" And so the Shadowkhan with one last order destroyed the supposed book, while Shendu was cross.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" Rai ordered.

The Xiaolin monks took positions and powered up their elements attacking Avarona and Ursula, while Jackie delivered a flying kick to Valmont. All three were knocked into a phone booth together, that took them outside the secret base.

"You could've at least let me grab the Talismans, Shendu!" Valmont scoffed.

"Valmont, calm down, I just did." Ursula showed the bag filled with the Talismans.

"Yes! The talismans are ours once again! Now I can pick up where I left off on my epic crime spree." Valmont said joyously.

"Not so fast," Avarona interrupted him, "First there is still the Demon Sorcerers to free. Ursula take the Talismans to your partner. Besides I could always send some thugs to rob a few banks to restore the Dark Hand to it's former glory." Ursula nodded and teleported in a puff of blue smoke.

Meanwhile in the base, the Shadowkhan left as Jade groaned. Tohru removed his Shadowkhan mask, as Uncle stepped out from behind the throne, "Very important rule of magic, always make extra just in case."

"That's very handy." Twilight agreed.

"Indeed but first we need to check on Jade." Carol said, as they did so.

"I did something bad, didn't I?" Jade asked.

"If you mean tattooing the sign of Tarakudo on your ankle yes you did but if you mean destroying the demon archive…" Camille began.

Jackie finished with a smile, "We can live with that."

Meanwhile in a dark castle like temple in Tibet, Ursula had flown with the Talismans to the castle. She entered the door way and went to the main room where she found her partner an elderly man wearing a blue and black Chi Wizard Robe and grey hair, "Daolon Wong. I have returned and I brought a gift. The Talismans of Shendu."

The old man known as Daolon Wong gasped, "The talismans! Yes. So close I can feel the powers of the twelve zodiacs at my fingertips."

"So what shall I do?" Ursula inquired, "Go and rejoin my cousin in her demon portal quest? Or do you want me to stay here and find somebody to act as your new muscle in the event the lost urn of wei chun is found?"

"While I do not deny the skill of my Dark Chi Warriors, I would require some extra assistance for extra precautions." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." she flew out to do her job.


	17. Shanghai Moon

**Shanghai Moon**

In Mindy's Mansion Jasmine had taken to solving the Panku Box this time and revealed another map and this one projected a map of the Earth and the Moon, "The portal we seek lies north. Very North." Hak explained.

"Brrr, chilly." Ratso replied.

"Very-Very North." Hak continued.

"Ok, check the warranty on the box. We're like half way to the moon!" Chow said.

Vicky got into Chow's face, "Where did you think the Portal containing my partner Tso Lan the Moon Demon would be found?!"

"Well, that's gonna be a problem. We have no way of getting up there." Finn said.

"Yeah, you think we got us a flying saucer lying around somewhere?" Chow asked rhetorically.

"No, but we do have our latest flying fortress designed for Space Travel. The Gigant Horse." Shard explained. The Enforcers sighed not liking the idea of going up into outer space.

"The sooner we get to work the sooner I can go see if he doesn't end up wanting to use the moon for something that could destroy us all." Vicky said. The Enforcers sighed getting the point as they headed to the Gigant Horse.

Meanwhile on Sodor, Jade was at the Steamworks trying to get ideas for her Science Project. James who was due for his overhaul was there while Nicole was doing his work which meant Aiko had to do Nicole's.

Jade sighed in frustration, "I need a legit project that's guaranteed an A."

"Why not a project on Steam Engines like myself?" James suggested.

"Maybe, but I like to keep my options opened." the girl replied.

Captain Black showed up as Jackie was helping to train the Staff in Martial Arts, "Jackie, Carol, Camille. We've got trouble."

Jackie seeing they were close to Jade decided to take it further away, "What is it?"

"Crime Incorporated has a new spaceship. According to intelligence. We'll be sending you three to Florida to catch a Space Shuttle to follow them." Captain Black explained.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that they're gonna go after the Moon Demon's portal," Carol asked, "Captain Black, call Uncle and have him get the spell ingredients ready."

"Spell ingredients? We got us a demon set to emerge?" Jade asked, popping up.

They jumped seeing Jade had been listening, "Jackie, how does she do that?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea."

"We may as well take her with us," Carol sighed, "Besides this could help her science project and I doubt she'll stay here if we leave her here." Jackie sighed as he got onto Aang's back as the Avatar flew him, Carol, Camille, and Jade to Florida to get the shuttle.

Meanwhile at the Gigant Horse, the Enforcers were having second thoughts about going orbital and decided to vote. Mindy, Jasmine, and Amanda were there as well and so were Avarona Vicky and Ursula.

"So it's decided, we vote for forgetting about this." Finn said. Finn Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo raised their hands while Mindy, Jasmine, and Amanda did not.

Shendu in Valmont's body glared at the Enforcers and Hak Fu, "Uh we didn't count Valmont's vote." Ratso said.

"Forget Valmont, and get in that ship!" Shendu ordered.

"Or I'll tear you to pieces." Vicky threatened them.

The Enforcers jumped in while Mindy Jasmine and Amanda joined them. Once in the Gigant Horse took off for space and to the surprise of the Enforcers it was a comfortable ride, "Oh, I remember this. This is from the Super Sentai Series. Gokaiger." Ratso cheered.

"Gokaiger?" Chow asked.

"The Japanese counterpart to Power Rangers Super Megaforce," Ratso explained, "My nephew loves watching that series. I even gave him the entire series on DVD just for him to watch as well as the Super Sentai Series too."

Suddenly Valmont regained control, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Uh, Big V." Finn began.

Valmont looked out a window seeing they were no longer one earth, "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. OH, NO!" he panicked.

"Relax, Valmont, we're in the Gigant Horse," Chow explained, "We'll be alright. We're almost halfway between the Earth and the Moon."

"I feel so much better." Valmont replied in sarcasm.

Meanwhile in Florida, Jackie, Jade, Camille, and Carol were suited up after stopping by Uncle's to collect the necessary ingredients to defeat the Moon Demon.

"So we're all set and ready to go?" Carol asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jackie answered. The shuttle began the liftoff Sequence. Soon the ship took off and they were screaming with their lips flapping.

Meanwhile the Gigant Horse had arrived at the halfway point between the Moon and the Earth and parked itself there.

"Okay so we're here, now where's the portal?" Chow asked, while holding the Pan Ku Box.

They saw the Box glow and float to an area of the ship. Once it was inserted into it's key a portal was projected and levitating out was the moon demon sorcerer, "Welcome back, Tso Lan. How have you been, Partner?" Vicky asked.

"Very well, now that I am free," he answered, "But I am now only interested in seizing control of the moon's gravitational hold so I can pull the ball from it's orbit."

"You do realize you'll wreck all of earth's Ecosystems doing that right?" Amanda asked, "And that'll make it harder for us to find the remaining three demon Portals."

"But the landscape must be to my enjoyment." the moon demon sorcerer replied.

"He wants to kibosh the planet." Ratso gasped.

"And you made us let him out, Shendude?" Finn asked.

"Just be glad you are up here." the dragon answered.

"But if he does that what about our allies down below?" Chow asked.

Before anybody could answer the sound of a space shuttle could be heard along with screaming, "Here we go again," Avarona sighed, "Tso Lan, do us a favor and eliminate the nemesis of all Demon Sorcerers."

"Very well."

In the Shuttle Camille had just put together the Chi Spell needed to Stop Tso Lan, "Okay that should do it," Camille said, "All we need now is to find the Moon Demon himself."

Suddenly they were all suspended in midair, as Tso Lan appeared, "No need to look." he said.

"The chi spell!" Jackie cried.

"Not so fast." Tso Lan used his power to throw Camille back as she dropped the lotus pod that fell into another section of the ship.

"Jade, get the Lotus Pod. We can handle this." Carol ordered.

Jade went to do that while Carol used Airbending on the Moon Demon. Jade finally found it still intact, "There you are," Suddenly she was lifted up by Ratso, as the Enforcers also went on board, "How did you get on board the shuttle?" she gasped.

"The Giant Horse has Transporter Technology." Finn explained smugly.

Tso Lan was holding Jackie and Camille back, until the Enforcers brought Jade over, "Jackie! Camille!" the girl cried.

"Jade!" Jackie gasped.

Tso Lan blocked him, before using his powers to bend a hole in the ship that was sucking everyone out. Everyone was lucky they were in their astronaut suits. They floated out before going down onto the moon's surface

Meanwhile aboard the Giant Horse, Avarona was having a word with Vicky, "Was letting Tso Lan put the Enforcers at risk part of the plan, Vicky?"

"Hey, they stopped Jade alright? And besides we can beam them back and let Tso Lan handle it," Vicky explained, "It's not like some Pink Talking horse is gonna show up with a Lotus Pod or something."

On the moon, Tso Lan had started spreading his dark magic on the moon to pull it out of orbit, "We gotta stop him." Jade said.

Suddenly they heard fanfare and Pinkie Pie in a space suit flew in, "Pony Power!"

She flew in and bucked Ratso freeing Jade, "Thanks, Pinkie."

"What, how did you get here?" Jackie gasped.

"A secret?" Camille asked rhetorically.

"Actually, I had help." she answered.

Suddenly descending onto the moon was Princess Luna who didn't have to breathe in space on the moon because it was her second home, "This is my moon. I will thank you to leave it where it is!" she ordered the demon.

"Be careful, princess. This Demon seems wiser than the others." Carol warned her.

"So Princess Luna, we finally meet." the demon greeted her.

"You know Princess Luna?" he asked in shock.

"My brother told me of all of you, including your pony friends. Even the royal monarchs."

"Then you already know about me and Camille I presume?" Carol asked.

"Of course."

Camille surprised him by holding up the lotus pod, "Then you know what happens next. Hit it, Uncle!"

Uncle began chanting an incantation at NASA over the radio. Tso Lan was horrified, "NO!" The petals circled Tso Lan and pierced him one by one. All of his magic covering the moon was assimilated back into him and he was thrown back into his portal.

"That would be our cue to bolt." Avarona pressed a button teleporting the enforcers back to the Giant Horse as it bolted back to Earth.

Jackie looked out to where Tso Lan vanished, "So long, Tso Lan."

"Now let's get out of here. I gotta get back to earth." Carol said.

Luna used her magic to teleport them all back to earth. Jackie spoke to the Princess, "Sometimes I wish that Jade would just stay where I tell her to stay. It is for her own safety after all."

"Jackie Chan, while you have good intentions to protect your niece, you must also realize that with each new experience no matter how dangerous they can be comes wisdom." Luna explained.

"I understand, Princess, but are you sure letting Camille teach Jade magic is a good idea?" Jackie asked, "Magic is too dangerous to play around with."

"That is why she needs a good teacher to show her the responsibilities of magic. My sister after all has chosen a responsible student."

"And besides I can undo any blotches that Jade cooks up if Camille isn't around," Twilight suggested, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to help prepare for the upcoming Stanier Steam Festival." And with that she headed off with the others.


End file.
